Battling emotions
by Iarly
Summary: Chapter 17 up! YAY! The music has stopped and now it's the time to find out who ended up with who!
1. Hikaru Melancholy

Ok, I don't own Rayearth, so don't sue me.  
  
Just read and review!!!!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter I  
  
Hikaru - Melancholy  
  
  
  
Hikaru ran upstairs. As usual and much to her grieve, she was late for her monthly encounter with Umi and Fuu at Tokyo Tower. Five years were already gone since the last time they went to Cefiro, and they had never been able to go back. Hikaru truly feared they would never achieve it, since only in case of imminent danger, the Magic Knights would be summoned back to Cefiro. Meanwhile, some of them might have lost their hopes, but not her. Almost breathless, she reached the top of the stairs and looked around. As usual, in spite that she was late, she spotted only Fuu.   
  
- Fuu! - she exclaimed waving her hand and running towards her. The other girl turned around. She had changed a bit, she has grown up and she no longer used that green uniform. None of them used uniform anymore, since they were already in College. Hikaru studied Veterinary, Fuu studied Systems Engineering and Umi... well, Umi hadn't just made her mind up, right in those days she was giving propaganda to her career as a top model. Some things never change, and to prove it, Fuu received her friend with her invariable, soft smile.   
  
- Hello, Hikaru! - they hugged each other - You can't change, do you? Always running all over the place.   
  
The redheaded twirled a couple times to show how happy she felt about seeing Fuu. However, within her heart, the girl always experienced an unavoidable anguish when she did see those with whom she had shared so many and such unusual adventures in the magic world. She couldn't help but remember some things and some people she should better forget for good.   
  
- And as usual, so careless. - the blonde remarked. Obviously referring to the black pants and the red blouse the always natural Hikaru was wearing - When will you learn how to behave like a girl?   
  
- All right, don't scold me. I feel comfortable this way. Besides, I'm not as pretty as you or Umi...   
  
Moving her head, Fuu contemplated her thoroughly. She added to the mentioned gear a couple of the most common tennis shoes and the unavoidable long braid. Definitively, some things would never change. She was no longer as small as before, but still Hikaru continued being the shortest amongst them three, and still conserved the same air of fourteen year-old ingenuousness.   
  
In turn, the redheaded really admired her friend. Fuu was very elegant, with no excessive refinements, and although their clothes were very similar, everything in the blonde denoted femaleness and fineness. Besides, her hair was a little longer now, which, in the opinion of most of her acquaintances, made her beauties increase.   
  
- Don't look at me like that, Fuu. - Hikaru had already driven away, at full speed, the sad thoughts that had flutter around her moments ago - Umi is a top model and you... well, you have the whole behavior of a princess. - she laughed and pointed out herself with a finger - on the other hand I, hehe, I'm nothing more than an insignificant Veterinary student... and to tell you the truth, I don't want to be more.   
  
- That's not what my " spies " have told me.   
  
The two girls turned around to see the person who had just spoken. They were distracted on their own conversation and they had not realized of Umi's arrival. She hugged them with no ceremony at all, and then she observed them thoroughly.   
  
- You look so pretty, Fuu, I love your clothes. So elegant and green still suits you perfectly. - she said approving her friend with her high sense of fashion. Nevertheless, her expression changed pretty soon when her eyes fell on her other friend.   
  
- No, please, no more scolding. - Hikaru begged comically.   
  
- But you deserve it! - Umi exclaimed a bit sulked - Who dressed you? You look like a boy.   
  
The redheaded sighed in resignation. Just to look at Umi should be more than enough to make her feel guilty. The dress on her was beautiful, made of a vaporous fabric that should have cost her a wad of money. That was just one of the reasons why she was the main cause for all the men had stopped paying attention to the panorama, to their companions and even to their cellular phones, just to see her walk by. Medium heel shoes and all the imaginable fancy accessories completed a dazzling aspect. After all, Umi Ryuuzaki, the already famous top model, had a public image to take care of.   
  
- Ok. - the redhead gave in to her two friends complaints - I should dress up a little more, blah, blah...   
  
Umi looked at her with growing anger, while Fuu laughed softly. It was always the same thing, and at the end it was always necessary to switch subjects.   
  
- Well, what were you telling us when you arrived? - the blonde asked, receiving a grateful look from Hikaru, who ignored that this turn in the conversation was not the most favorable.   
  
At Fuu's question, Umi's angered expression became malicious.   
  
- Ah! My spies... hehehehe, they have told me that even being so careless with her looks and so slippery with guys, our friend does have her own admirers. So tell me Hikaru, what happened between you and Masako?   
  
Hikaru gazed over Umi with terrified eyes. How did she find out about him?   
  
- Surprised? - Umi laughed triumphantly - I know it all!   
  
- What is it, Hikaru? - Fuu asked with interest. - Who is Masako?   
  
The interpellated one made an annoyed expression and was almost at the verge of sticking out her tongue to Umi, which of course she didn't do because, in spite of being somehow neglected in dressing, she was a very well educated young lady. But she did have to fight the urge!   
  
- It was nothing. - she said in the end, reluctantly.   
  
- Nothing? - Umi scandalized - I'll tell you Fuu, Masako Futumada is one of the coveted men in high society, his family is vastly rich and he just happens to study in Hikaru's College. And do you wanna know some more? The boy asked her out.   
  
- What? - Fuu was surprised, opening her eyes as big as they were - A date?   
  
The redhead's annoyance was increasing any moment that passed. How the hell did Umi do to find out about just anything? She do seemed to have spies everywhere.   
  
- Well, yes. - the top model finished, now somehow more calmed - The boy invited her, and I honestly tell you, he's not worthless at all. He's even good-looking. And I bet you don't know what did our friend answer him.   
  
- She refused to go out with him - Fuu answered without hesitating.   
  
- Did you know it?   
  
- No, I didn't - the blonde said while wondering how could Umi behave sometimes as or more innocently than Hikaru herself. - but if she had told him yes, we had something else to talk about now. And you wouldn't be so noisy... ok, you might have been even MORE noisy.   
  
- Oh - Umi giggled - you are right. Now tell me what can we do with this FOOL, more than SILLY friend of us.   
  
Fuu looked at Hikaru. She was now leaning back to a metallic beam and her eyes were closed, in pensive attitude.   
  
- Why did you do that, Hikaru? - Fuu asked conciliatory.   
  
- I was not interested in going out with him.   
  
While responding in such quite concise way, the young ex fire knight had turned away towards the city again, holding in one of her hands the only jewelry piece she had on, a golden locket with a mirror on it's center that lolled on a thin necklace. Hikaru had acquired such a habit long ago and it was already part of her personality. Truly, such locket was her most valuable possession on earth.   
  
Fuu walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
- You can't keep like that.   
  
- Like how? - the redheaded inquired, turning to face her friends - Rejecting guys who ask me out? I don't want to go out with any of them.   
  
- I've heard you never do go out. - Umi arbitrated, now with a soft and calmed voice.   
  
- So what's the big deal?   
  
- You need to have some fun. - now it was Fuu the one speaking. - From college to your house back and forth is not such a good plan. And I know for your siblings that you also kill yourself working at the dojo.   
  
- I know, you are right, all of you, I'll try to have some fun once in a while, ok? - Hikaru concluded, more so that they would leave her alone than with true conviction - Now just tell me how'd you been doing since the last time we saw each other. How is your model career going, Umi?   
  
This time, the topic switch did provide the expected effect. In a few seconds, Umi was devoted to describe even the most minimum details and events on her top model career during the previous month. Let's just say she was like a half-hour speaking non-stopping on the same thing and the same thing.   
  
-... he drove me home and so it finished yesterday's night! - the blue haired girl concluded almost breathless - I cannot complain, my life goes better and better every day that passes!   
  
- And... did something else happen? - Fuu asked mischievously.   
  
Hikaru made the most innocent face in the world, probably neither she imagined what the blonde was insinuating... or perhaps she did.   
  
- NOTHING HAPPENED! - Umi exclaimed with irritated face - What should have happened?   
  
- Don't be so angry. - Fuu continued as calmly as ever - You have so many admirers it would not be strange at all if you had a serious relationship with any of them.   
  
- Well I don't. And... what about you?   
  
Fuu continued to smile, this time with a little more effort than usually.   
  
- I always go out together with my sister Kuu, but it might be a bit annoying sometimes though, because she has a boyfriend and I feel like three is a crowd, you know. Other than that, the College...   
  
- Oh, no, no way, young lady - Umi said, cutting the coming conference she feared from her blonde friend - no school speeches, please. Just tell me, is there anybody you like? Maybe some of Kuu's friends? Or maybe some of those big glasses who studies with you?   
  
Now it was Fuu the one who made an annoyed expression. Hikaru couldn't help but smile. Deep within they all felt the same way, each one dealt with it in her own way though.   
  
- I don't know what happens to me with guys, - Fuu said, a bit restrained - I always end up comparing them with...   
  
All of a sudden, she couldn't finish the sentence. Barely on time she had realized what she was about to say, knowing it was not convenient to mention the person that had just popped into her mind, like so many other times. However, her two friends understood her perfectly, and although Umi would have tried by all means possible to ignore it, Hikaru was not able to do so.   
  
- Ferio. - she was very serious when she concluded what her friend had left untold.   
  
- What? - the other two girls screeched at unison.   
  
- You heard me perfectly well.   
  
The future engineer turned her green eyes to the floor. No matter how much she regretted it, the redhead was right. She might not be able to go back to Cefiro, but she couldn't forget though. On the other hand, the top model faced Hikaru, this time on a very bad mood and seemingly with bad intentions.   
  
- You know very well you should talk neither about "that" place, nor about anything related to it!   
  
- I know, - Hikaru agreed holding Umi's blue glance - but my heart refuses to forget.   
  
And with this, assuming the whole conversation was over, she turned away to the city, spreading noisy under their feet in that brilliant Sunday morning. Her hand moved mechanically, grasping one more time the locket hanging of her neck.   
  
Umi went to her, not wanting to let her get away just like that, since talking was not over, but Fuu intervened.   
  
- Hikaru is right. There's just no possible way we could leave this behind.   
  
- Will you back her up too, Fuu? We have suffered so much trying to return... to "that place", and now you gals want to go through all of it again?   
  
- I'm sorry, but I cannot forget. - the girl complained adjusting her glasses - I have tried, but I just can't. Tell me that you have been able to do so, and perhaps you'll give me hope of achieving it some day.   
  
Umi had not forgotten, but apparently she did have lost all of her hopes on returning. However, she was not going to give in so soon to her friends, and even less would she admit she would have given anything to see again that world that was already part of her, altogether with each and every one of its inhabitants.   
  
- Just tell me you don't miss Guru Clef... - Fuu finished with a sigh   
  
The single mention of his name made Umi to hesitate. Just to hide her embarrassment she rushed into an unconscious discussion with Fuu, about the uselessness of keeping memories from the past, the urge to go on with their normal lives, and other things they had already gotten tired of discussing over and over again. Especially after each failed attempt to go back to Cefiro.   
  
Hikaru listened to their hot argument, but she didn't turn around. It was always the same old thing. Always questioning and wondering the reasons why they could not return if they all seemed to wish for it with the same intensity. She surely realized they were not in Cefiro, where maybe their only will power would have been enough to fulfill their desires. She also understood the best thing would be they didn't have to return, since the Magic Knights were only invoked when there was a real threat to that world. But even reasoning that way she still felt incomplete, it seemed to her like she could not go on with her life that way, and even her siblings had realized that it was a long time since she laughed with her old enthusiasm. She generally hid it though, but she felt lonely, and her biggest happiness was to meet up with her friends. It was still a joy to see them, even though they had made a pact not to speak of their adventures or anything else related with what they had left behind, since the fact that they were unable to return was starting to become really painful. Anyway, they reminded her one of her harder and enriching experiences, one of the best seasons of her life and, how could she deny it, they reminded her of the person she loved the most.   
  
For, yes, Hikaru had been hesitant in the past, her heart divided between two very different men, whom attracted her hopelessly. Pieces of one of her last conversations in Cefiro came to her mind...   
  
  
  
ººººº Flashback ººººº   
  
  
  
- Hikaru. - he said, always his serious self.   
  
She turned to look at him. She felt a bit uncomfortable, perhaps guessing the situation was about to become... more embarrassing.   
  
- In your country, what do people say when they want to confess their love to someone?   
  
- I believe it would be something like... "Would you marry me?"   
  
His eyes reflected confusion for an instant.   
  
- "Marry"?   
  
- To promise you will be with the person you love for the rest of your life!   
  
- Do you want to marry someone?   
  
Hikaru didn't hesitated.   
  
- You... and Eagle!   
  
Once again, he was astonished and confused.   
  
- Then do you usually marry two people at the same time?   
  
The girl denied happily and looked up at him with a broad smile.   
  
- It's just that I love both of you...   
  
  
  
ººººº End of the Flashback ººººº   
  
  
  
She was so naive then! Little idea she had about how been lovesick felt! However, that day was already far away, and with time and the cruel despair of not being able to return, Hikaru finally understood she loved only one of them, the one who made her think all the boys she knew were insignificant and headless. The one who, would now formulate the same question again, he would receive a very different answer. Could life follow its natural flow after having met him, knowing that perhaps she would never be able to see him again? She could not help but grasp again the locket resting on her heart, her only memory of him. While she watched the sky whose beautiful color she didn't see, her vision blurred from unshed tears and a name came to her lips, escaping in a sad sigh:   
  
- Lantis...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Necessity 


	2. Lantis Necessity

Ok, before I start, thanks to my reviewers (could you believe there's actually some people who read my fic..? O.O I still can't)  
  
Miemu Akari: Thanks again, you were my first reviewer ever!!!  
  
blazingIcEph0eniX: Well, you figured out pretty soon, didn't you? Now you know who's this chapter about... but the next, hehehe, I'm not telling you! Everybody is gonna get one, that's for sure! And as for the pairing... I'm on chapter 8 and I don't know who's gonna get who... but maybe I can do something for you...  
  
Well, the last and hideous thing, I don't own Rayearth (I wish I own one of those CLAMP bishounen though) and I'm not making money out of this, so don't sue me.  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter II  
  
Lantis - Necessity  
  
  
  
Lantis walked slowly through the forest. While in Autozam he had not been able to see many trees, and to be now among so many of them relaxed him queerly. He wouldn't recognize it openly, but he had missed Cefiro. Nevertheless, being there was bringing back to him the memories he had been trying so hard to banish from his mind. And this way, struggling his own fight, he approached to the place where the high and dense vegetation finished abruptly.   
  
Before he could realize, he had left the forest behind and he was walking into a beautiful green prairie. He looked around. Everything was flourishing, as if the spring was eternal in those places. And when he rose his eyes, he sighted a silhouette standing out against the morning sky, dominating the landscape from the high of the mountain.   
  
- Cefiro's castle...   
  
The enormous construction could easily match its environment in beauty. Since the abolition of the Pillar's system, the whole planet had evolved to become a paradise again, like in the best times of princess Emeraude's life, but now transformed and conserved by the good desires and the will of its inhabitants. But such prosperity seemed offensive to Lantis, as well as he found the reining happiness to be insulting, for it was so dense he could even breathe it. He should feel blissful that everything was going so well, that his planet was the most beautiful in the entire system and that its people were taking care of maintaining peace and order. At least, flowers grew more beautiful, not needing of someone's prayers to keep them alive. No more inhumane sacrifices. But it didn't work out so well for him; he didn't feel as well as he should. If everything went so fine, so smooth, the Magic Knights were not necessary anymore. And such fact made Lantis deeply unfortunate.   
  
Suddenly, a buzzing out of nature began to grow. However, he didn't move. He stopped amid the path crossing the grassland and observed the sky with pronounced indifference. He knew that jet and engine noise perfectly, and he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. A vast shade passed flying over his head, at full speed. It was the NSX, the flagship of Autozam's fleet. As usual, carrying Commander Eagle Vision, his inseparable friends Geo Metro and Zazu Torque, and its entire crew.   
  
Lantis waved his hand briefly, resembling a greeting, and he remained at the same spot, as he watched the ship heading towards the castle. The relationships among the countries were good enough for such visits to take place often, especially since Cefiro's inhabitants were helping the Autozamians deal with the ever present pollution, currently receding the highly automated world.   
  
As a matter of fact, the project had begun a couple of years ago, and the encouraging results could already be seen. In such works Lantis had been involved to such extent he practically lived in Autozam. He collaborated day by day with all the other people who had joined the task step by step. Chizeta and Fahrem's princesses carried out frequent visits to the recovering planet, contributing with their citizens' help and their own magic powers. The first ones had already become almost as assiduous as Lantis and they all shared a fraternal friendship now. Such union among the planets was also a gift from the Magic Knights, and now the visits between the countries took place in an atmosphere of total companionship.   
  
But there was a secret, or at least a hidden reason why Cefiro's only magic swordsman had taken certain aversion to his homeland, to the point that he felt his heart twisting sorely just at the thought he had to go back. Eagle had offered him the opportunity to accompany them on the NSX, but he had refused, with the undeclared purpose of delaying his return as much as possible. Cefiro's beauty and happiness hurt him, and there was no spot inside the castle that didn't bring bittersweet memories to his mind.   
  
- Hikaru... - he mumbled unwittingly.   
  
He just had to remember her. He had found her in a moment when his heart despaired for an exit from the lockup he himself had confined it. Such a noble and innocent girl, she seemed more like a fallen angel than a creature in the flesh. Crimson eyes bearing a warm look, which melted the ice armor covering his soul. An overflowing energy that contaminated everything she touched, and made him shiver with no great effort. All the happiness of living and the world's purity focused on her small adolescent body.   
  
He wondered how would she be. Would she be doing fine with her family and her friends in the Mystic World? Would she have forgotten Cefiro? It had been so long, and the Magic Knights had never returned. Perhaps they were not able to... or they didn't want to. Perhaps they had all found somebody to love, they were happy and maybe they were even... married. This last thought turned to be a cruel claw, squeezing the swordsman's heart merciless.   
  
Yes, he couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with her, almost unnoticedly. A love with no hopes and no future, since she belonged to another world, in another dimension. He understood now what his brother Zagato had suffered facing the word "impossible", just as much as he was suffering when imagining how would it be like if Hikaru were in Cefiro's castle, hoping to see him arrive to run to meet him and toss her arms around his neck. Lantis' soul was consumed in the fire of his refrained passion, the flame lit by a girl worlds apart from him. He was not able to suffocate such burning longing, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
Useless torture! He knew too well that she would not be there to receive him. He had not seen her for five years, and every day he tried to forget her, he missed her more and more, as if his dimmed soul refused to let her luminous memory go. Autozam and the whole work he could perform over there were hardly a way of keeping himself busy to avoid thinking. Also, that polluted planet went much more in agreement with his dismal spirit than the brightness of his own world.   
  
He turned his look towards the floor. The celestial blue sky was neither good for his eyes, which were also blue, but as dark as night, fringed by a violet radiance. Dark and endless night for the one whose sun has been stolen, altogether with light and heat. He frowned. Right at his feet, the late blossoms thrived, announcing perennial spring, cheerful products of human inspiration. That was Cefiro. But not all desires were fulfilled.   
  
- And what about MY wish? - he wondered, looking up to the sky again.   
  
Why couldn't his golden dream be completed, like all the other ones were? Wasn't that way Cefiro was meant to be? The place where the strongest will shall prevail? Maybe he didn't have a heart powerful enough or his desire was not so strong after all? But it was, he was sure nobody all over the entire planet wanted anything with the intensity he wished...   
  
- I wish... - he said brokenly, as he still hesitated between burying his deeper yearning or let it out freely - I want the Magic Knights back...   
  
What a nonsense. Only princess Emeraude, or whomever the Pillar was, or some serious threat could carry out the miracle he dreamt night after night. He was not able to understand why they had never returned if it turned out to be so easy in the beginning. He feared the girls from Mystic World had forgotten about Cefiro and all its residents. But even so, he could not stop wanting their return with all his might. The hope of seeing the girl he loved above everything else had helped him going on all those years. He felt losing that illusion would be like having no reason to live. But he was beginning to despair. Memories were just not enough to feed his heart, hungry for affection, for HER affection.   
  
- Please, come back, Hikaru. - he sighed in utter sadness - I need you.   
  
He hadn't realized how, in the mean time, a strange breeze had risen around him...   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
The discussion between Umi and Fuu was endless and useless, but it was now a while since Hikaru had stopped listening to them. Sunk in her own thoughts, she didn't notice how the air, previously in absolute calm, had begun to whirl around her. However, she could do nothing but notice the pressure growing on her chest, as she grasped the locket stronger. In an instant, her eyes didn't respond her anymore and everything got dark. Then, lacking one her senses, Hikaru felt the breeze whipping her face, and she realized it didn't belong to her world. The same way it had abandoned her before, vision returned unexpectedly, making her eyes hurt in the sudden light surge. But she was no longer watching at the city to her feet. On the other hand, she saw a green grass panorama spreading till horizon, dominated by a crystalline mass that rose steadily on top of a mountain, standing out supernaturally against a baby blue sky. And amid the grassland, a human figure sheathed in an armor, with the hilt of a sword hanging to a side of his body. A man completely dressed in black, whose cape and hair, also black, waved smoothly to the breeze. Hikaru opened her eyes widely, and her heart skipped a beat, just to bolt into a wild beating as soon as she breathed in. A million years could go by and still that image would never fade from her memory. She knew him; she could recognize him among thousands of men. A choked scream escaped from her lips:   
  
- Lantis!   
  
As a magic word, Umi and Fuu forgot their discussion at once when they heard Hikaru scream, and they searched for her, looking around. The redhead had been wandering all alone, while she digressed lost in her thoughts, but they didn't take long to find her... and they were deeply astonished by the sight! A white light covered the ex fire knight almost completely, and her feet were now floating some centimeters away from the floor. One faster than the other one, both girls understood what was happening.   
  
- Hikaru! - Fuu ran, not wanting to lost a single second, forgetting and rejecting any rational consideration in the moment's euphoria - Take me with you!   
  
Umi shook her head. It couldn't be...! Could it?   
  
- Hey! Wait for me! I wanna go too!   
  
With this she rushed towards her two friends that lolled on the air, hugging each other strongly, both of them almost covered by the blinding radiance. Umi got near them and grabbed Fuu's hanging arm, just a second before they all disappeared, right in front of the indifferent looks of all the visitors in Tokyo Tower, who ignored that very near them, the deepest desire of three young girls had just been granted.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
All of a sudden, in Cefiro's castle throne room, Guru Clef rose startled. He had just felt a strong presence in the air, a sensation he didn't feel since long time ago, so long he had almost forgotten how it felt. Presea, who had just entered, realized the magician's paleness.   
  
- Guru Clef? - she looked at him with concern - Are you alright?   
  
- Seijyuu! - he exclaimed, and right before their eyes an enormous flying fish appeared. The magician caressed its back - Go soon, Fiura, go get them.   
  
The creature transformed immediately into a small brilliant sphere that left flying out of the window, at such speed that it would be difficult to determine if it left or simply vanished in the air. All this happened in front of Presea's astonished eyes. She didn't remember any occasion for Guru Clef to made use of Fiura. Except...   
  
- Guru Clef... could it be... the Magic Knights...?   
  
- Yes, Presea. They are back.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
Lantis opened his eyes in amazement. He had closed them while he let the breeze coming out of nowhere caress his face softly, carrying an unknown perfume. And being this way, with his eyes closed, he had seen HER... like in a dream, watching him from a metallic-like construction, with moistened eyes and a jewel in her hands, the locket he had given her, the one that once had belonged to his mother. Yes, it was she; he could not be wrong about this. Perhaps more grown, more like a woman, definitively more beautiful than ever, but he would have not hesitated even if he would have spotted her among millions of similar girls. It was SHE, and she had called him out, she had screamed HIS name. What a gorgeous vision! But... could it be a deceit all made by his inflamed mind? Would it be he was already crazy from thinking about her, from drawing her in his imagination? Or perhaps it was just...?   
  
He looked around one more time. Everything was the same as before, and however, something had changed. Something in the air, or the illumination, or maybe in the flowers' aroma. And suddenly, he knew it. The revelation hit him like a warm sensation flowing all over his body, the same way that breeze saturated of a sweet and mysterious perfume had done moments ago. Nature glowed, more brilliant and more beautiful than before, because the entire Cefiro was happy with the return of the last person who had been bestowed with the power of the crown. Lantis held his breath, not daring to give credit to his own senses that announced him the reappearance of a well-known aura. After five long years... the Pillar's aura showed up again.   
  
- Seijyuu!   
  
With a loud scream and a movement of his sword, appeared in his hands by magic, Lantis made his horse come from the dimension in which it inhabited. He mounted agilely and spurred the steed impatiently, so that it raced towards its destiny. If the swordsman had been able to perceive that presence, which was excessively strong, then it was logical that Guru Clef was also able to notice it. If there were any " visitors ", Cefiro's most powerful magician should have been already taken care of giving them an appropriate greeting. So, there was only a place to where he could go in search for answers. The same place he had hated to go before for all the memories kept within it: the castle.   
  
The mount was speedy as a gale, but not enough to please the desperation that had taken possession of its horseman. If what he felt was certain, then his desire had been fulfilled. With the wind whipping his face roughly, Lantis still doubted on his good fortune. But he keep inciting the horse, making it practically fly, while his lips murmured over and over again, like an incantation, the Pillar's name:   
  
- Hikaru...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Rivalry 


	3. Eagle Rivalry

Ok, right before I start, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I have a couple of accidents with my PC and Internet account. But I'm back!! My dear reviewers:  
  
Caffeinated Ginger Ale: Thanks a lot!! I'm working my head off with those descriptions... I'm glad you like them!!!  
  
blazingIcEph0eniX: As I said, you got it! Eagle?? Well, Eagle it is!! Wanna try on next?  
  
Well, just before I start, you know the usual, I don't own Rayearth and I'm not making money out of this, so don't sue me.  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter III   
  
Eagle - Rivalry   
  
  
  
Eagle watched the ceiling lamps, leaning on a wall in the control room of the NSX, when Geo called for his attention with an astonishment exclamation:   
  
- It's a magic creature!   
  
Running, Zazu leaned out to the screen pointed out by his tall partner. It showed an enormous winged fish flying at full speed. It should be somehow far from the aircraft, but Geo just adapted the external cameras to their top enhancement, so that they could observe the creature as if it flew only a few meters away. Eagle also came closer.   
  
- It is one of Guru Clef's pets. - he said smiling - I just wonder what could have happened.   
  
Both Geo and Zazu looked at him interrogatively, demanding an explanation.   
  
- Guru Clef summons his creatures only when they are strictly necessary.   
  
For a moment they only watched the air evolutions of the beautiful animal, flying in the same direction that the NSX, that is to say, towards the castle. And they were this way until another exclamation came to perturb the peacefully booth, this time coming from Zazu.   
  
- It's Hikaru!   
  
- What? - Eagle threw himself towards the controls, coming as close as he could to the screen - Are you sure?   
  
Geo tried to adjust the image further, achieving his purpose partially.   
  
- I think so too, they are the Magic Knights - he said as he examined the fish's huge back - Do you want me to try to catch up with them?   
  
Eagle moved his head negatively, still staring at the screen.   
  
- No. Machinery can't fight magic. I did learn that some time ago. - he made an indefinite expression - Thanks to the very same Hikaru and to Lantis... he will regret rejecting our offer to come with us...   
  
Zazu and Geo exchanged an intelligence look. The Cefirian swordsman's feelings were not a secret at all for the NSX crew, especially for their Commander. Eagle had seen Lantis suffer for the absence of the young girl he loved, and he had tried to support the magic user in everything inside his possibilities, helped by all his country. Autozamians really appreciated the serious and severe character of the man who never laughed. However, it had been extremely difficult to satisfy Lantis's strong demand for work, fighting in his longing to forget his sorrow. His endurance was awesome.   
  
- Wait up, Geo - Eagle had just changed his mind - increase our speed. I know we won't get them, but we will surely arrive before Lantis does.   
  
The Sub-Commander did as he was requested to. After all, he also had a strong desire to put his feet on safe ground. He left to Zazu the love for the robots, aircraft and all those frets full with engines and grease. The tall Autozamian had some nicer things to think about.   
  
- It will be good to see Hikaru again... - the mechanic insinuated timidly.   
  
One more time, a smile crept on Eagle's face.   
  
- What I really want to see is "somebody's" face when he sees her. Just make sure we get there on time for the show.   
  
His two companions looked each other again and they mirrored his mischievous expression.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
Fiura slowed down its pace, allowing the girls to admire Cefiro's castle magnificence again after so many years of absence. The three remained closely hugging each other on the creature's back, not daring to make even the slightest movement fearing they could be thrown away by the air's violence. Or perhaps they only feared the illusion they were living in could break up and that they will wake up each one in her bed. They had gone through so much pain for this to happen, just to let it go now with a single movement. Finally, Fuu decided to speak:   
  
- It is Fiura, isn't it? Are we really in Cefiro?   
  
- Isn't that obvious? - Umi made a sufficiency expression, her voice didn't sound very convinced though. - Besides, the castle is over there. Right, Hikaru?   
  
The redhead made no comment, for she was only able to watch the landscape surrounding them in awe, as if she wanted to fill her eyes with Cefiro's beauty. She had never doubted about the place they were in, not even for a second. Her heart bumping on her chest was more than enough to reassure her they were back into the Magic Land of their dreams. But she didn't say anything. She was still impressed by what had happened and for what she was seen.   
  
- But how? - Fuu asked - Could it be something terrible happened? A new danger perhaps?   
  
- I don't know, but we'll find out soon. - Umi answered. - We are almost at the doors now.   
  
Indeed, the huge fish, after giving a couple of round turns descending, settled smoothly on the grass of one of the so many gardens inside the castle. Not wanting to spend neither a minute more on top of the animal, Umi jumped to the ground, and her friends followed suit. The creature disappeared at once, and two very well known figures took a few steps forward to greet the girls.   
  
- Magic Knights from Mystic World...   
  
- Guru Clef! - Umi exclaimed, being more thrilled than what she had wanted to show and less than what she had expected to be - I'm so happy!   
  
- Yes, we are delighted to be back. - Fuu affirmed, leaning politely, with a soft smile on her lips.   
  
- Presea! - Hikaru could not repress her feelings anymore and ran into the arms of the artisan, who received her cheerfully. - I can't believe I'm here!   
  
Guru Clef moved his head understandingly. He also felt very pleased that the Magic Knights had returned, since he had really taken great appreciation to those valiant children... children? The magician looked at the girls thoroughly. No children at all. Their bodies, young though, had abandoned their childish forms some time ago, to acquire more rounded and mature shapes. They had become three women, and very beautiful women, by the way. Especially Umi... what kind of clothes was she wearing?   
  
Umi met the magician's curious glance.   
  
- What? Do I have something on my face?   
  
Presea giggled. They had all gotten used to see the Magic Knights dressed with school uniforms, and the change was a bit strange for them.   
  
- They have probably never seen a dress like that. - Fuu suggested.   
  
- It's silk! - Umi said, deeply offended - This is the finest thing you can get with some money!   
  
Right at that moment, Caldina entered the scene.   
  
- Did someone just say "money"?   
  
Everybody laughed, including the dancer who began to twirl around to show her happiness for "her girls" return.   
  
- We have to celebrate this! Let's throw a party!   
  
All looked at Caldina, but nobody seemed to dislike her suggestion, since all commented the idea to be really good, until the general rejoicing was interrupted by Hikaru.   
  
- And... - the redhead hesitated for an instant, her face flushed a bit and then she decided to ask - Where are the others? Ferio, Ascot, Lafarga... Lantis?   
  
Fuu thanked that she had asked about the prince, but Umi, while also thanking her to have asked about Ascot, could not help a malicious smile. Her friend had left the best for last. Guru Clef and Presea ignored the Water Knight's expression, but Caldina could not let such an opportunity of having fun go by:   
  
- Hey? Lantis after everybody else? Why weren't you guys "very" close?   
  
Hikaru's cheeks got even redder, but luckily enough, Guru Clef answered to her questions before she could speak.   
  
- Ferio is in Chizeta, Ascot should be taking a stroll somewhere around with some of his creatures and Lantis, well, we expect his return from Autozam since yesterday.   
  
- And Lafarga is at the castle's armory. - Caldina added - I'll get him out of all those metallic stuff so that he can help me out with our party.   
  
And with this she left laughing, leaving dissimilar expressions in her companions. Must of them were amused.   
  
- And what is Ferio doing in Chizeta? - Fuu inquired, a shy tone trembling on her voice.   
  
Apparently, such a question generated certain uneasiness among Cefiro's natives, since by a moment neither the artisan nor the magician answered and they only looked each other in perceptible confusion. However, the question was left in the air, since a slight tremor shook the land of the garden, catching everyone's attention immediately.   
  
- What was that? - Umi asked.   
  
Guru Clef closed his eyes and then opened them back a second later.   
  
- The flagship of Autozam's fleet has just arrived.   
  
- The NSX? - Hikaru shivered, somehow nervous.   
  
- Right, - the magician nodded - it's the embassy from Autozam we have been waiting for.   
  
- Lantis. - the Fire Knight mumbled, ready to run towards the place from where the tremor had come.   
  
But it was not necessary. In a stairway, leading to the garden where they were, the forenamed embassy appeared, composed by Commander Eagle Vision, Sub-Commander Geo Metro and Boss Mechanic Zazu Torque. They were dressed with Autozam's typical clothes, finding themselves a little rare, as they were not wearing mental amplifiers outdoors, since such thing was not necessary in Cefiro. They hadn't changed a bit, except maybe for the fact that Eagle looked much less flimsy than before. All his movements transmitted a sensation of firmness, his physique had developed with years and in general he seemed to be much healthier.   
  
He searched among the presents with his amber eyes, looking for the person he was more interested in. Hikaru was between her two friends, the other Magic Knights. The young Commander was surprised to see her. She was so grown up, still not as tall as he was though; she had changed almost to the point of being practically unrecognizable. And at the same time, she was still the same girl from the past, with the same decision in her face and the same innocence shining in her pupils. Unfortunately, Eagle Vision had never wanted to fall in a delusion with this girl. He knew Lantis loved her, he had known so before the swordsman could realize himself, and for that reason he had tried not to get too involved with her and to keep his feelings in check. But he also knew there was something lurking in his soul, something he could neither to deny nor to hide. Perhaps, if he would have just let it grow, it could have ended up evolving to love. But even when he hadn't done such thing, the feeling was still there, causing him that immense happiness when seeing her. And he couldn't help it.   
  
They all greeted courteously; but Hikaru didn't find the person she was desperately looking for, so she let all her emotion and joyfulness out, using the leader of the visitors as a catalyst.   
  
- Eagle! You are fine! I'm so glad!   
  
The last time they had been in Cefiro, Eagle was still in bed, convalescent from the illness he had acquired as a consequence of his planet way of using mental energy, and of course, the efforts he made to save Cefiro and the Magic Knights. And there he was, she could see him, so strong and full of life! Hikaru hugged him, in a sincere rapture of joy and he hugged her back, right in front of everybody's eloquent looks. The young man's heart became inflamed, filled with fondness, seeing she hadn't forgotten him after such a long time. He felt kind of guilty though, when remembering Lantis's suffering, but he said to himself that this moment was his own, and nobody in the world would have been able to take it away from him.   
  
They were all so happy they missed a couple of eyes. A pair of dark blue eyes contemplating the scene from another of the many entrances leading to the garden.   
  
Lantis' steed was able to gallop through the air, so nobody had seen him or heard him come... literally. Standing beside the arc entrance, he had arrived together with the Autozam's cortege, and there he had remained, watching all the events as they unfolded. To be precise, he was staring at Hikaru. Thinking she was more beautiful than ever and still doubting she was really there. Wouldn't he be the ever-stoic man he was, and he had already run to her and hold her in his arms. Love... was just a very little word.  
  
When it came to the point when the girl he loved and his best friend hugged each other, he could not help a sudden movement of surprise. Eagle... a long time ago, she had told him she loved them both... Eagle and him... would it be possible that she had already made up her mind and that the favored one had been the Autozamian Commander? Lantis felt himself invaded by sudden anger. He would not allow such thing! No way! But in the end... what could he do? He wasn't going to have a fight with his best friend; after all it was not his fault if she had preferred him. It was nobody faults. With a hand on his broad chest, the swordsman silenced the wild beats of his heart. Who was he to destroy the happiness of the two people he cared for the most in the world? Only he knew how much will it take for him to act indifferently, when the owner of his entire being had chosen somebody to love... somebody but him. Jealousy was indeed a merciless monster. He closed his eyes tightly, and when opening them, he inhaled the air he clearly lacked of and he walked into the garden.  
  
However, it was not quite certain that his presence had gone unnoticed everybody. Quietly, Cefiro's greatest magician had observed as his former pupil's generally inexpressive features went from anxiety to astonishment, from astonishment to anger, from anger to pain and at last back to his usual indifference, stepping by short intervals when he only stared admiring the young redhead. Clef saw all this, but he made no comment.   
  
It was Presea the one who received Lantis with a smile and a question:   
  
- Welcome home, Lantis. Why didn't you come in Autozam's flagship?   
  
When hearing the swordsman's name, Hikaru turned around swiftly as lightning, breaking off from Eagle, who still hugged her. A thick silence hung among all, as the newly arrived advanced towards them.   
  
- Lantis... - Hikaru mumbled with trembling voice, looking like she could almost faint of happiness. Her heart skipped a beat, and it would be hard to put down in words what she was feeling. But her face was like an open book. Only then, she understood how much she had really missed him.  
  
Much to his grief, Eagle felt a bit diminished, when realizing that the joyfulness Hikaru had shown when seeing him was barely quotable compared with the radiant expression now shining on her face, while she observed Lantis. It was pretty obvious for the Autozamian this girl's heart was already taken. So he called for all his might to keep his undeveloped feelings in check one more time.  
  
Nevertheless, the magic swordsman was scornful enough not to give a single sidelong glance to the shaken redhead. Practically ignoring her. When he was at a prudential distance from the group, he leaned with dry courtesy, and he said, with even drier voice:   
  
- Welcome to Cefiro, Magic Knights.   
  
Fuu and Umi looked each other, confused by the warrior's attitude, excessively cold even for such a reserved person as he was. Amazed, the artisan wondered what was happening. Guru Clef remained in silence. Hikaru began a movement towards Lantis, but then their eyes meet for the first time in years, and the blue glance was so gelid that the girl stood petrified, not knowing what to do next. Eagle arched an eyebrow. He couldn't make out anything of all this. Geo and Zazu also looked at each other, not understanding what was going on.   
  
- Well, well, here we are. We have a party to plan!   
  
Caldina had returned, grabbing Lafarga's hand and pulling him after her. He moved his head smiling, but still let her lead the way. All stayed looking at her dumbly, except for Lantis who frowned harshly. So they were even going to throw a party?   
  
- Do we "maybe" arrive in a bad moment? - the illusionist asked, capturing in a flight the tension floating in the air.   
  
The only magic swordsman of all Cefiro went by her side not dedicating more attention to anybody. While he abandoned the garden in the same direction Caldina and Lafarga had just came in, he turned around slightly, perhaps believing some people did deserve an explanation.   
  
- Guru Clef, I'm going to my room. I'm tired.   
  
And he left, no more words, leaving after him some astonishment expressions, an enormous interrogation on Eagle's face and a great disillusion inside the heart of a very sad Hikaru.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Insecurity 


	4. Ascot Insecurity

Mmmm, I thought two was my number, but last chapter, well... I GOT THREE REVIEWS!!! Hue, I'm happy!! I'm also happy because I just started another fanfic, but I'll tell you more some other time. First things first:  
  
LieskTenshi no Earth: You'll know ^^ Just be patient!  
  
Miemu Akari: Believe me, if I could ever get close to Lantis, the last thing I would do would be slapping him... Errr, I'm sure you understand me... Well I know this story is slow paced, but... what can I say, I enjoy details... I'll just keep working to make it more interesting.  
  
blazingIcEph0eniX: Just a riddle... think about the shyest person in all the Rayearth cast, and that's our main chara today!! I don't think it was so hard... Next one IS a tough one.  
  
Well, the usual crap, I don't own Rayearth (CLAMP does, of course) and I'm not making money out of this, so don't sue me.  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter IV   
  
Ascot - Insecurity   
  
  
  
Ascot didn't know yet about the arrival of the Magic Knights. He was distracted in one of the towers of the castle, locked in a room with one of his creatures, which was in an advanced gestation state so she needed all the imaginable cares, sometimes it was even necessary to feed her with a silver tablespoon. She was a beautiful animal with forms that reminded the ones of a mythological griffin, but Ascot had no idea of which other creature could have been "playing games" with this one, neither of what kind of thing was about to be born.   
  
When he abandoned the animal, which was a real nuisance, the young summoned went towards Caldina's room, being surprised not to find her there. After that, he went to look for her into the armory and into Lafarga's room. No luck. In the end, after he had already decided to tell her about his four-legged friend's advances later and supposing the dancer had left the castle, he thought he heard her voice when passing by Presea's room. He knocked on the door and he waited till a muffled voice authorized him to enter.   
  
Indeed, there they were, not only Caldina, but also Lafarga and Presea herself. The illusionist filled papers and more papers, presumably with a bunch of things that where strictly necessary for the party, in front of the more and more astonished and amusing looks of her two companions. The poor Lafarga already wondered where will they get all those things from, and on the other hand, Presea laughed lowly, since in her opinion, with all that stuff was already enough to make not a party, but a national scale ball.   
  
- Ascot! - Caldina exclaimed when she saw him enter - You'll help me too!   
  
Diligently, she gave him some of the papers she had been writing on, and Ascot took them with comic and resigned expression, similar to the one spreading all over Lafarga's features. He read in silence for a short while.   
  
- What for do you need all this, Caldina?   
  
It was the artisan the one who realized Ascot didn't know the big news yet.   
  
- Caldina wants to throw a party to celebrate the Magic Knight's return. - she informed between laughs.   
  
- The what? - the young man couldn't believe what he had just heard.   
  
- With so many preparations, this whole thing will end up being a festival, a carnival, or who knows what. - Lafarga grumbled.   
  
- I don't care! - Caldina hugged him with coquetry, with what the swordsman began to sweat cold - We just have to make sure everybody have fun!   
  
Presea kept laughing.   
  
- Hey, hold it right there! - Ascot screamed in order to gather their full attention - Can someone explain to me what's all this about the Magic Knights return??   
  
The artisan stopped laughing, while Caldina and Lafarga pulled away, obviously unwillingly. The three looked at the summoner as if he was nothing but a bug recently arrived from another world, just like his creatures were.   
  
- Don't you know? - the illusionist smiled, while noting the embarrassment her dear swordsman was still suffering - The girls arrived today. I don't know how could they make it, after so much time... but we have to celebrate!   
  
- I have to admit we all have been very happy with their return... well, not all of us... - Lafarga trailed off.   
  
- Did something wrong happen? - Ascot was a little flustered now.   
  
- Lafarga is talking about Lantis. - Presea explained - He also arrived today, altogether with Autozam's delegation, and he has behaved in a quite unfriendly way.   
  
- That Lantis, he is a wet blanket! - Caldina exclaimed, like she wanted to end up the current subject - I bet you guys that my little Hikaru is able to remove all that acrimony away from him. She is exactly what "Mister No-feelings" needs.   
  
Lafarga looked at the dancer, disapproving her last words, which went too far in his opinion. Ascot reddened slightly for the same reason. He was still astonished.   
  
- Out of this - Caldina continued her endless chatter - everybody has been delighted with the party idea. MY idea.   
  
This said, she danced around the whole room again, causing Presea to laugh again and disappearing the frown on the swordsman's face with her sensual movements.   
  
- Lantis has always been that way. - the artisan declared - he is not very expressive, not to say he's not expressive at all, but I'm sure that he's also happy for the Magic Knights' return. In his own way, that is.   
  
- One more reason to throw a party! - Caldina yelled happily, jumping back to hug Lafarga's neck. Of course, he immediately began to sweat cold AGAIN.   
  
- There's no way to win against you - he mumbled in deep conviction.   
  
The illusionist rewarded him with a fleeting kiss on his nose for giving away such conclusion. Presea looked at them smiling, and perhaps a little bit envious.   
  
- Could you guys just stop that and tell me if Umi came??   
  
One more time, Lafarga and Caldina pulled away, still unwillingly; and Presea stopped her laugh. They looked back to Ascot.   
  
- Of course she came. - said the incorrigible Caldina - And, just in case you wanna know, the last time we saw her she was in the garden. Completely alone. - she added bearing a mischievous smile.   
  
Ascot needed no further explanations.   
  
- I gotta go! - he said as he rushed hastily towards the exit.   
  
And before anyone could say anything, the summoner had already disappeared beyond the door, leaving into the corridor.   
  
- I just hope he doesn't lose his fight to shyness this time. - it was Caldina's last comment.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
The soft breeze seemed to whisper unknown secrets among the treetops. That part of the garden was kind of lonely, for it was little visited, but Hikaru didn't care about that. She wouldn't be able to explain how she had arrived to this place. The world had seemed to eclipse right after Lantis had entered inside the castle. She was astonished and deeply disappointed by his very distant and cold attitude. She didn't know what to think.   
  
- Are you alright?   
  
Eagle was there, and he leaned towards her with concern painted on his features. She shook her head. She was not the kind of girl who would loose her always-high spirit to discouragement so easily.   
  
- Don't worry, Eagle. - she answered, forcing a smile which finally appeared on her face. - I'm fine.   
  
The young man moved his head from one side to another. He obviously didn't believe her, but she insisted:   
  
- I'm fine, really! But... I'm worried about Lantis...   
  
Eagle had no idea on what could have possibly caused such a change of attitude in the swordsman, but he tried to find a reasonable explanation though.   
  
- I suppose he should be very tired. - he suggested while looking at Hikaru with a half smile - We have had arduous days in Autozam, and I know he's very strong, both physically and spiritually, but still Lantis is not used to our ways of living. The use of mental energy can be really exhausting. Besides, - he added, holding the girl's hands in a rush - he has given so much of himself so that my planet gets better that he already counts with the appreciation of all my countrymen. Everybody knows him, and I don't think we would have achieved such good results in so little time without Kailu Lantis of Cefiro's help and deep compromise with our cause.   
  
Not being able to help it, Hikaru was moved when she heard Eagle speak this way, and he realized the fact that the redhead actually wanted to know more about the works taking place in Autozam and the participation of the magic swordsman in them. So he began to tell her thousands of anecdotes, liven up his speech as he felt himself deeply touched talking about the recovery of his world.   
  
It was a beautiful scene, to see the handsome young man speaking vividly and still seizing the beautiful girl's hands, as she was pending on his words, obviously delighted, with brilliant crimson eyes. Both completely unaware to the glances addressed to them by a tall and dark figure beholding from the shades of the heavy curtains, inside a balcony high above their heads...   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
In the corridor, Ascot was experiencing a real battle between his impatience to see Umi and the bashfulness he felt knowing he would have to admit to her the feelings he could no longer hide. Not that he wanted to, for that matter. He had been waiting so long for this opportunity to come and he was not going to waste it for anything in the world. However, he couldn't stop feeling insecure and doubtful. He was afraid the girl didn't felt the same way about him, and that he could break the confidence existing between them with an embarrassing declaration. Plus, there was Guru Clef...  
  
But... was it possible to leave things as they were now? Faking friendship when what he wanted was something much deeper? No, being Umi's friend was definitively not enough. He yearned for so much more than that fraternal affection she had always shown to him. He wasn't really happy, this was little, too little for what he felt, for what he wanted.   
  
Battling himself this way, he arrived to the castle door and there he stopped, when noticing the brilliant light of the cefirian sun. Fearful, although he knew his attitude was quite ridiculous, he leaned out with caution and addressed a fleeting look to the garden.   
  
Umi was seated in a small wall, seemingly contemplating the flowers growing in a hedge near her. The young summoner stared at her for a while, dazzled by her beauty, which had increased with time. She had always been a very pretty girl, but now she was a woman of incredible beauty and reflexive features. The new reality overcame widely to his memories and even to his dreams. Even the clothes she was wearing was queerly beautiful!   
  
Right in front of this vision, Ascot hesitated again. A few seconds ago he was resolved to do anything, and in an instant all his ideas had just vanished, leaving him alone with the sight of the beauty he loved since he was a child... well, to be more precise, since he had the size of a child.   
  
Suddenly, the girl made a slight movement and Ascot, terrified that she had intentions of entering the castle and that she could find him there spying her, he decided to go out to the garden and to face her once and for all. In her distraction or maybe sunken in deep ponderings, she didn't see him until he was very close. She stood up and looked at him with curiosity. Those turquoise eyes left Ascot momentarily breathless. Umi smiled at him... and he felt dizzy of happiness.   
  
- Ascot? - she inquired and hugged him affectionately not wanting to wait for his answer - Of course you are Ascot! It's so good to see you! You haven't changed a bit!   
  
Ascot's happiness was unlimited when seeing the way Umi behaved with him. Without hardly noticing, he allowed her to take him among the flowers that adorned the place, hearing her speak of how much she had missed the world of Cefiro, of the many times they had tried to return, of how happy she felt of being there...   
  
- I'm also very happy that you... that you guys have returned. - Ascot said finally, still fighting his shyness.   
  
They had stopped next to a statue, under a leafy tree in whose branches strange fruits grew. Umi breathed in Cefiro's pure air with pleasure and she looked at her companion with a smile.   
  
- No matter how fancy my life could be in my own world, not even the most incredible luxuries could make Cefiro's memories go away.   
  
- And... are you happy in the Mystic World? - he wanted to know.   
  
Such a question caused a true avalanche of verbosity on the girl's side. Ascot only listened to her. He didn't understand most of the things she said, but neither he cared, he just wanted to be next to her, to see if once and for all he was able to gather courage enough to confess his feelings. Until his curiosity was stronger, when hearing her mention her top model career over and over again.   
  
- Ah! - Umi smiled and she began to explain - Top models are people who exhibit clothes that others people sew, so that the public could see them.   
  
- And how is that? - the summoner seemed extremely interested.   
  
- You'll see. Let's just pretend that suddenly, Caldina is fashion designer, which is not far from the truth, since she sews clothes, and very beautiful ones, by the way. Then, we build a foot-bridge, which is the place for people to walk when exhibiting the suits, dresses and stuff. And so we make a fashion parade, so that people see how clothes look "on the move", and if they like it, then they can go and buy it. It's marketing, in a showy way.   
  
- I see... and all those "modeling" people have to be beautiful?   
  
- Well yes, most of times.   
  
- Just like you. - Ascot concluded.   
  
To this statement, a light blush appeared on the top model's cheeks.   
  
- Well, this business is not only for girls. Males are also needed, to wear man's clothes. - here Umi looked at him for an instant - You could be good for the job, you are tall enough and also, you are very handsome.   
  
Now it was Ascot the one who blushed beyond help. He said to himself, in his mind, that the moment had arrived. He had to tell her, now or never.   
  
- Umi... there is something that I want to tell you...   
  
- What is it? - the girl asked, looking at him with an encouraging smile.   
  
Not knowing it, Umi actually discouraged the summoner with her kindness. To think that he could lose what he had now... although it seemed little to him, at least it was something. He had a knot on his throat, preventing him from speaking. She was so pretty and he was so in love!   
  
- What is it, Ascot? - she insisted, now really curious as to what did he want to tell her.   
  
- Umi... I...   
  
This was so dumb. He was babbling like a fool and making a miserable ridicule! At the top of his despair, Ascot continued trying to confess her that he loved her.   
  
Umi looked at him with growing curiosity. Let alone Hikaru and Fuu, he was her best friend; from the day they had met each other they had helped and protected mutually, so there was confidence enough among them so that Ascot didn't have to hesitate in telling her anything. Or at least that's what she thought.   
  
Just for that reason, her astonishment was indescribable when suddenly the summoner leaned forward and kissed her lips. It was hardly a couple of seconds, and then, before the girl could be able to react, Ascot stood up and retreated towards the interior of the castle in a hurry, right in front of the astonished eyes of an even more astonished Umi.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Adversity 


	5. Fuu Adversity

Yaaaay!!! Well, you guys surely can cheer up someone. Here I was, feeling like crap and then... TADA, six reviews!!! Should I say how thankful I am? Readers make writers, not the other way around. So, I'm happy!!!  
  
This chapter is kinda short, but it was painful for me to write this, and I'm sure most of people will send flame reviews... (Oops) So I just hope I can make next one longer, if I survive the flames, that is ^^U. Now, for particular answers:  
  
LieskTenshi no Earth: Don't worry, H/L is my favorite couple, so I guess I'll be bringing them around often. Not in this chapter though. The entire cast have to work, you know? But stay tuned...  
  
blazingIcEph0eniX: Yeah, I know *huge sweatdrop* I just had to make Ascot do something!! Poor guy... Well, this was a tought one, but seeing what happened here, next chapter should be a piece of cake! Come on, you're not stupid... I'm just mean sometimes...  
  
Anime Goddess: Well, thanks *blush blush* Maybe I can do something for you to keep loving my fic? Let's see...  
  
Miemu Akari: Yeah, Mazda Autozam with a "Z"... THANKS A LOT FOR THAT!! My mistake, already fixed, check out. And as for L/H/E... well, they are taking a break, for I'm planning to torture... ahem, use them a lot in this fic. Just be patient. Soon enough you won't want to slap Lantis... you'll want to KILL him... O_O  
  
Cev: Love triangles?? I'm still not done with that! In my fic, everybody loves somebody! Not a soap opera thought (hopefully)   
  
Lady Of Genesis: E/H look cuter, yeah, even poor old Lantis thinks so... too bad she loves him... Anyway Ascot shyness is almost mythical, right? Poor boy...  
  
Last (and least) the usual yada yada, I don't own Rayearth (CLAMP does, yeah, proudly) and I'm not making money out of this, so don't sue me.  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter V   
  
Fuu - Adversity   
  
  
  
Fuu kindly listened to the conversation among Autozam's visitors. She had devoted her self to attend to them, since Guru Clef's presence had been requested in the throne room. He was Cefiro's highest authority for as long as prince Ferio would be out of the country.   
  
Right in that moment Presea had joined her, after she had left Caldina with her party and Lafarga with his Caldina. So, she came to lend Fuu a hand.   
  
- Where is Guru Clef? - the artisan asked.   
  
- Giving audience. - the Magic Knight answered making an indefinite expression - You know, State affairs.   
  
- I'm sorry you had to take care of them. - Presea pointed out to Geo and Zazu.   
  
A kind smile was Fuu's answer to such concern.   
  
- Don't worry, Presea, I like to help.   
  
And saying this, she went back into the living room where the visitors were.   
  
- Where could Commander Eagle be? - Zazu asked in that moment.   
  
Geo shrugged carelessly.   
  
- I don't know where, but I know with whom. - he pointed with certain mischief.   
  
As on queue, the forenamed entered the room right then, accompanied by Hikaru.   
  
- I told you. - Geo whispered into Zazu's ear.   
  
The couple joined the others and conversation took off again. However, Fuu retreated back to the kitchen. She felt kind of melancholic because she hadn't still been able to see Ferio. She had missed him a lot in those long years of absence, but she didn't realize how much until she actually got to Cefiro. To tell the truth, she wished to see him and to be with him so bad that it was eating her inside.   
  
She leaned out of the window, in distracted attitude. From there, a beautiful landscape spread to the horizon, under her very sight. She found it to be so beautiful she made herself more comfortable, by supporting her arms in the windowsill, and she was somehow distracted in the contemplation of Cefiro's best face. Many memories fluttered shyly in her mind, some particularly dear ones...   
  
  
  
ººººº Flashback ººººº   
  
  
  
-... it is quite peaceful...   
  
Indeed, everything was silence along the corridor where they were. Fuu, being really pleased by how good was everything going in that world. Ferio... who knows what was Ferio thinking? He only had eyes for the girl.   
  
- Yeah, thanks to you guys... - he affirmed, not stopping his stare.   
  
She turned to face him with a smile.   
  
- Happiness is not something one can make alone.   
  
- I guess... - he murmured thoughtfully.   
  
Unexpectedly, he grabbed one of the magic knight's hands among his own, which caused a light blush in Fuu's face. She looked at him expectant. And Ferio's words were:   
  
- You did bring me my happiness.   
  
  
  
ººººº End of Flashback ººººº   
  
  
  
Although years had already passed, Fuu could not help blushing every time she remembered this particular scene. And it was that she simply loved Ferio, she had liked him from the very beginning, when they first met in the Forest of Silence and none of them soon-to-be magic knights trusted him. After that, well, she fell in love step by step and, fortunately, she was almost sure he loved her back. To be honest though, she felt a little uneasy after what happened on the garden, at their welcome. Out of the question, Ferio's character was diametrically opposed to that of Lantis, but even so, she was afraid that he might have forgotten her after so much time.   
  
She denied to herself, shaking her head. The situations were different, she and Ferio did have something, they were sort of an "item", and when he returned from Chizeta, everything would be just fine. This idea made her smile out of happiness. After all, Guru Clef never did tell her when was the prince supposed to come back, but he could not abandon his planet for a long time, and the day that he returned, Fuu would be right there, waiting for him.   
  
She came off of the window softly, still with a smile on her lips, and she decided to set some drinks for all. From the kitchen she could hear the lively voices coming from the living room. Hikaru had the lead of the conversation:   
  
- It seems that everything goes great in Autozam. Eagle has been telling me about the things you guys have been doing.   
  
- That's right. - Zazu followed her rhythm - I believe that sooner than what we expected, we'll be able to get rid of the contamination.   
  
Geo's pleased face showed how much he enjoyed such an idea. Much had their people suffered in the past, and it was comforting to know that in a future, perhaps not a very distant one, the pollution would give away and nature would flourish again, for everyone's rejoicing.   
  
- We'll be back there soon, so we can continue helping with the works... - Eagle began, but Presea cut him short:   
  
- Excuse me, but if you don't wanna get Cefiro's rage upon you, or at least it's equivalent, that "soon" you're talking about must be after Caldina's party.   
  
They all laughed, for the thought of the dancer punishing Autozam's Commander for trying to avoid her precious party was really ludicrous. When finally all the noise calmed down, Eagle spoke again:   
  
- After the end of our diplomatic mission, I believe we can take some vacation. This world is still kind of strange for us, but it is undoubtedly a very good place to rest.   
  
Zazu and Geo thanked this brief declaration that meant holidays, short ones, but still holidays.   
  
- Great! - Presea applauded - We will be delighted to have you here.   
  
- And which is that diplomatic mission you have come for? - Hikaru asked.   
  
- What, don't you know it? - Zazu took the lead - It is the most commented news in the four worlds! Prince Ferio of Cefiro's engagement to Princess Tarta of Chizeta!   
  
The redhead looked at him in shock. That news was the less expected! Presea moved her head sadly and she shrugged. In a way or another they were going to find out. To her backs, a strident noise attracted everybody's attention.   
  
Crystal fragments lay spread on the floor, around the tray that once contained them. Fuu was leaning against the door frame, looking at them cloudily, with the expression of a person who has been injured to death, not paying the slightest attention to the whole set of glasses that had just slid from her trembling hands.   
  
- Please, tell me you're joking... - Hikaru mumbled, keeping her eyes on the shaken blond.   
  
- Why should I be? - Zazu asked not understanding, turning to look, now a Magic Knight, now the other one.   
  
- It's true. - Presea said, not daring to look in Fuu's direction. She had had the hope of discovering if the girl still have feelings for the young prince before giving away the news, but it didn't work out that way.   
  
When this was said, the door was not enough to keep Fuu on her feet, as she felt she was holding the world upon her shoulders, for it just seemed to have fallen on top of her. Hikaru rushed towards her running, right on time to stop her crumbling body from hitting the floor.   
  
- What was that I said? - Zazu mumbled, feeling Eagle's and Presea's censoring eyes on him, while Geo rose up to help Hikaru.   
  
Just then, Umi showed up in the living room, still bearing a perplex expression on her face, which quickly changed to an alarmed and concerned one.   
  
- Fuu! - she run to where Geo lifted her on his strong arms - What happened, Hikaru? Is she sick?   
  
- No, she has just found out that Ferio is engaged. - the redhead frowned amid a not very common seriousness in her - please someone go get Guru Clef. Help me, Geo, we will take her to her room. The same as usual, Presea?   
  
The artisan nodded, with what the group formed by Hikaru and Geo, who carried Fuu, abandoned the living room heading towards the fainted girl's bedroom. On the other hand, Umi rushed the opposite way, leaving further explanations for later, to look out for the Guru.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
Princess Tarta stopped in front of a very adorned door. She inhaled deeply and raised her arm to knock, but it fell again limp to the side of her body before having made contact with the wood. The girl observed her own hand absentmindedly. She didn't felt anyway moved to enter there.   
  
As so that she wasn't forced to do so, the door opened up slowly, and behind it a young man of medium height, forest green hair and vivacious yellowish eyes appeared. The princess took a step behind, surprised by the sudden appearance of the man with which, she liked or not, she would be forced to share her future.   
  
- Did you want something? - Ferio inquired with cold kindness.   
  
Tarta straightened out of dignity.   
  
- I've only come to let you know that we are arriving to our destination. Cefiro's castle is now visible in the horizon. Do you want to join us at the bridge?   
  
Ferio looked at her for a moment. He perfectly understood she was doing her best, but then again, it was obvious that they didn't have a thing in common. And the worst of all: he didn't love her. He shrugged lightly. It was too late to step back.   
  
- Let's go - he said plainly.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
Geo lay Fuu gently on her bed. Immediately, Hikaru leaned anxious over her friend's unconscious body.   
  
- I don't want to be excessively curious - he said, looking at them from his height - but, could you tell me what happened to her?   
  
The redhead turned around.   
  
- Fuu is a sensitive girl, the shock was very strong.   
  
The explanation didn't seem to really satisfy Geo, so that Hikaru added:   
  
- It's just that... - she made an indefinite gesture with her hands on the air - she and Ferio... well... there was something going on between them...   
  
The tall Sub Commander watched her with puzzled expression. More unhappiness, due to that darn marriage? Hard to believe, but seemingly true.   
  
Guru Clef arrived in that moment, with Umi and Caldina at his heels.   
  
- Did you tell him? - Hikaru inquired, addressing the other Magic Knight.   
  
- I know it all. - Clef answered - Give me some space, please.   
  
He leaned on Fuu, as all the others took a few steps away from the bed, and he placed one of his hands on one of the girl's temples, rubbing it smoothly. Shortly after, the Magic Knight opened her eyes and contemplated those that surrounded her, a bewildered expression on her face.   
  
Her friends rushed immediately towards her.   
  
- Are you all right, Fuu? - Umi asked, mirroring on her face the redhead's anxiety.   
  
- Yes... - she answered, looking at them all as the one who doesn't understand anything of what's happening - I've just had a dream...   
  
She trailed off when realizing there should be a reason for Hikaru and Umi, and also Guru Clef, Geo and Caldina to be there. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all...?   
  
Someone knocked on the door, and Fuu jumped on the bed, a little startled. The dancer went to open up and she let Lafarga in, who addressed to the master magician of Cefiro.   
  
- Guru Clef - he said clearing his throat, trying to sound as official as possible - Prince Ferio and Princesses Tarta and Tatra of Chizeta have just arrived.   
  
The mage and Caldina both eyed the swordsman sternly. That had been a more than inopportune entrance. The illusionist kicked herself for letting him in with such news. The Magic Knights looked each other, passing from one to another the sadness they were feeling. And nobody noticed it, but a great nervousness took upon Geo's spirit, as he began to shot uneasy glances through the window. Fort Bravada, Chizeta's flagship, could be seen, hovering almost motionless on the sky.   
  
Fuu pressed her hands against her chest, as a suffocating pain ran all over her body. So it was true, Ferio's engagement was true. She leaned back into the soft sheets covering her bed.   
  
- Fuu? - Hikaru scrutinized her friend's pale features with concern.   
  
- Don't... don't worry... - the Wind Knight tried to calm her down, making superhuman efforts to contain her own emotions - I'll be fine... I just have this little headache... please, leave me alone...   
  
Hikaru and Umi looked each other and then they turned to Guru Clef, who nodded lightly. Seeing that they no longer needed him, Geo hurried out into the passage. Caldina and Lafarga were already gone, so the magician and the Magic Knights followed suit, closing the door behind them and leaving a brokenhearted girl alone in her room.   
  
Once they were all gone, Fuu stood up and walked closer to the window, opened to a side of the bed. From there, she could see the same landscape she had admired before from the kitchen's windowsill. But it was a couple of hours after noon now; the sun shone very high in the sky and its light was partially eclipsed by Fort Bravada's huge shadow. A terrible feeling of guilt took upon the girl, who covered her face, as if she didn't want to see the panorama anymore. So much time away from Cefiro... and now everything was happening again. She couldn't help but thinking perhaps she was to blame for the prince's engagement. So much effort so that in the end, everything turned out to be worst than it was before. She thought about her friends and a great sadness invaded her, torturing her altogether with the guilt from her unrevealed actions. She thought about Ferio, and she could no longer hold herself.   
  
- Why? - she murmured softly, while tears, now unstoppable, flowed abundantly from her sad eyes - Why, Ferio?  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Folly 


	6. Ferio Folly

Darn! This chapie has been ready for three days and I could only update TODAY! FF.net's fault... Anyway, here it is!  
  
Momentum: Well, thanks *^^* and don't worry about Fuu, she'll get what she deserves...  
  
blazingIcEph0eniX: I'm glad you'll keep reading even if it ends up been an Asmi... well, I'm usually bad and I don't read any H/E story ^^' (just joking, actually I follow plots, not pairing) Hey, this chapter was so easy to guess... Are you reading too many fics? I don't think you'll get the next one...   
  
Miemu Akari: Poor Fuu, right... Well, I'm not spoiling info about her, she's not that good, believe me... and as for Lantis, I guess you'll have to read next chapter, and especially, Chapter 8 (which happens to be my favorite!) Oops, is it right for the writer to have a fave chapter? I guess... ^^'  
  
Fuu Hououji: It's just the royal thing, right? I just keep wondering why are they marrying him with the YOUNGER princess? Why not the other one? Have you think about that? And as I said before, Ferio and Fuu will get... what they deserve...  
  
Cev: Don't you just love loose ends? That's the beauty of it! Don't worry, it's all planned (yeah, I'm so mean I even know the name of the next chapie, I'm evil!) So, we're having a ball, that should cheer up everybody... hopefully. ^__^  
  
And of course, I have to say I don't own any of the charas in Rayearth, they all belong to CLAMP (I borrow Lantis sometimes though *I'm sure he won't tell*) So don't sue me, only Hikaru can do that! (IF she ever finds out...) And maybe Primera... but who cares...  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter VI   
  
Ferio - Folly   
  
  
  
Ferio stepped forward into the hall of the palace. The two princesses of Chizeta followed him and a small escort also walked around them. On his way he seemed to watch everything around him, but he was actually sulking in stormy thoughts. Soon enough he would be uniting his life to a woman which didn't even called for his attention, and he was beginning to feel like his decision, which seemed the best at a certain moment and the only viable choice for him, well, it didn't look that good anymore.   
  
In a couple of minutes he would be meeting Guru Clef, who didn't oppose to his decision, but didn't seemed to like it either. Cefiro's prince proved to be very sure of what he was doing, or about to do, just in order to convince the master mage. But on the time he had spent in Chizeta with his future "wife", he had just realized it wouldn't be so easy. He really feared this idea had been a nonsense, but it was too late to undo the whole thing. And Ferio resigned. It would cost him a lot to pretend everything was fine in front of his former tutor, but he didn't want to sadden Clef.   
  
He was also going to have a hard time with Lantis, for he said not much, but the prince knew that the magic swordsman was against this union. Ferio didn't understand his reasons all too well, since Lantis was a very reserved person and he had never been interested in other's personal affairs, even hiding his own problems, whatever they might be. However, his censorship was obvious. But who could know what he was thinking about? It was almost impossible to understand someone like him, who was not friendly towards anybody and who hardly gave an example of total indifference to everything. Ferio suspected the swordsman still had hopes on the Magic Knights' return. If so, he was the only one who hasn't given up yet. The prince was already over that subject. Or so he thought.   
  
However, Lantis had given him an advice, the same one Guru Clef had given him. To think thoroughly what he was about to commit himself to do. But was Cefiro's prince ever someone who gave things a second thought? Never, he never did so, and it wasn't different this time. Regret, if it could be called that way, came to him too late.   
  
Finally they arrived to the end of the hall, right in front of the door leading to the throne room. Since he was used to do so, Ferio pushed the two half doors and entered. And then he was surprised enough to see a couple of people he never thought would be participating in his reception.   
  
Guru Clef seated down in the throne, and he looked at him seriously. Presea was standing by his side, and a little further on was Caldina with her almost inseparable Lafarga and Ascot. On the other side stood Autozam's guest: Eagle, Zazu and a hardly even Geo. Lantis wasn't there, which would have been of great relief for the worried prince if his absence weren't replaced widely by the presence of other two people that did take part in the welcome committee. The Magic Knights of water and fire.   
  
Princess Tarta forced a smile that, in the end, looked quite natural. Princess Tatra glanced all over the room, until her eyes paused on Autozam's delegation, and from then on she tried to hide her nervousness addressing expressive smiles to Umi, for it had been long time since they last saw each other. She didn't stop looking the Autozamians sideways though. Prince Ferio almost suffered a collapse when seeing the Magic Knights were there, not knowing it wouldn't be the first fainting in the castle on that day.   
  
- Welcome to Cefiro - Guru Clef said, with solemnity - We waited for you.   
  
Contrary to what could be expected, the cefirians received the princesses with lots of kindness, while their own prince was treated with certain coldness, not well underhanded. Such thing should have certainly amazed Ferio, wouldn't he be so busy racking his brains trying to figure out why only Hikaru and Umi were there.   
  
- When did you return? - princess Tarta asked after the formalities were carried out, not hiding her happiness for meeting up with Umi again - No one told us a thing! You should have told us, Ferio dear!   
  
The familiarity she used when speaking to him hurt the knights' ears, but none of them said half a word.   
  
- I didn't know they were here... - Ferio mumbled under his breath, sending killer glances to his fiancée, and from time to time, he addressed a begging look to Guru Clef, which the mage ignored deliberately.   
  
- And where is that other friend of yours? The other Magic Knight, the blonde one? - Tatra inquired, with the only purpose of making conversation and, of course, trying to hold down her own emotions, that were quite strong and threatened to take over her if she continued to let her eyes gone after the three of Autozam.   
  
Umi began a wrathful movement, obviously she was about to explode and throw her crescent anger right into Ferio's face. But she managed to control herself somehow, and the ever innocent Hikaru came in her rescue, unexpectedly accurate.   
  
- We arrived just today and Fuu was tired. - she explained with ease - To tell you the truth, we are also tired. I guess you guys must be exhausted as well...   
  
- That's sooo true! - Tatra assured, with urgency her sister didn't overlook - It has been a long trip. I need a bath... and a cup of tea!   
  
Tarta arched a brow. She understood perfectly well the reason why Tatra could hardly wait to leave that place. She herself also felt kind of uncomfortable there.   
  
- I will lead you to your rooms. - Guru Clef offered - Presea, would you please take our Autozamian guest into theirs?   
  
The artisan took a step forward with a smile, and she abandoned the room taking Eagle, Geo and Zazu with her. Guru Clef followed suit guiding the princesses, and of course Ascot could not let the chance of vanishing go by, so he also disappeared. No matter how much she had liked to stay and to witness the following scene, Caldina was taken out to the corridor by Lafarga. And Ferio was left alone in the throne room with the Magic Knights.   
  
Both girls looked at him with mixed expressions of restrained anger and silent reproaches. He was ashamed. He was pretty convinced that Fuu's absence had something to do with his arrival.   
  
- Did you tell the truth, Hikaru?   
  
- Why should I lie? - the redhead dared him with both look and gesture.   
  
- Perhaps Fuu had other reasons to wish to be absent...?   
  
- What do you think? - a choleric Umi finally exploded, cutting him short - Do you think Fuu is hiding from you? You are such an idiot! She doesn't need you at all, and even less now than you are ENGAGED!   
  
Hikaru held Umi, who threatened to rush against Ferio. He took a couple of steps back instinctively, deeply wounded by her words, more than what he have expected to be, much more than if the girl would have actually hit him. Once again he felt embarrassed.   
  
- I just wanted to know...   
  
- You have no rights here! - the blue-haired girl charged against him again - Just stick to your royal girlfriend and forget about Fuu! Don't mess around with her! Don't ask about her! Don't you even dare to speak out her name! Let's go Hikaru! We're just wasting our time here with this... guy!   
  
Umi bolted through the door, as a furious gale would, and Hikaru followed suit, shooting a last and sad look to Ferio, who had stayed still at his spot, not knowing what to say or what to do.   
  
Finally, after a couple of minutes, the prince reacted and looked around him. He was all alone. He went to the corridor, still undecided about which way he should take. He was still kind of stunned by the recent events. The less he would expected to happen was the Magic Knights' return after so much time! How could it be? And why? Why then?   
  
He came to a halt in his disoriented stroll. If things hadn't changed in the castle, he was now in front of Guru Clef's room. And before he could knock, the door opened up, revealing a tall figure standing on the threshold...   
  
- Lantis... - Ferio mumbled sadly.   
  
He answered with an indifferent look of his dark blue eyes.   
  
- I'm sorry I was not present in your reception, Your Highness.   
  
The prince made an indefinite expression.   
  
- It doesn't matter. There were more people than what I really expected... - this last sentence was let out with infinite bitterness.   
  
- The Magic Knights. - Lantis assumed, as his features hardened.   
  
- Yes, I know what you'll tell me. That you warned me, that you knew something like this might happen... But I never had your confidence in their return...   
  
- They should have never returned. - the swordsman interrupted , frowning and tightening his hands into fists with restrained rage.   
  
Of course, Ferio was utterly surprised when he heard this. As much hermetic as Lantis was, no one in the castle could possibly ignore his feelings for the Magic Knight of Fire. A question was at stake, but the magic swordsman didn't give his highness the chance to ask anything, since he went swiftly by his side with the impassiveness which characterized every single of his actions and he disappeared down the corridor before the prince could actually say something.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
- This situation has gone out of control, don't you think, dear?   
  
Caldina agreed. For the first time in a while, she didn't feel like chatting. Her heart was broken just to imagine what poor Fuu should be suffering just because of that stupid Ferio. Lafarga sat down by her side.   
  
- Perhaps the Magic Knights' timing to come back hasn't been the best. - the swordsman added.   
  
The dancer was about to answer, when someone knocked on the door softly. So she got up and went to open. It was Ascot.   
  
- Tension is at boiling point. - the summoner murmured.   
  
- You can say so. - Caldina nodded - I think we won't have a party after all.   
  
Her two companions watched her in astonishment. Was she thinking about THAT?   
  
- Don't worry. - Lafarga consoled her - Anyway, there will be a dance to honor the engagement and the entire Cefiro and even people from the neighboring planets will be coming.   
  
- Oh! - Caldina jumped into his arms with brilliant eyes - Is that so, honey? A dance, how exciting!   
  
Again she received perplexed looks from her companions. The illusionist stood up and started swirling around the room, performing a happy dance.   
  
- So I'll finally have the chance to carry on with my plans! Hehe, here goes Caldina, the goddess of love!   
  
Lafarga looked at her, this time as if his beloved had completely lost it. Ascot didn't understand either.   
  
- What do you have in mind, Caldina? - the swordsman asked.   
  
- I plan to put together a couple of people around here. For instance... - in this point, the woman turned to face the beasts caretaker with a grin - You haven't told me yet what happened between you and Umi!   
  
The poor Ascot almost falls on his back when he heard this. The swordsman started to laugh out loud, while Caldina danced about around the blushing summoner.   
  
- Spit it up now! Unless you do prefer me to hypnotize you, just in order to make you speak?   
  
The boy denied one and a thousand times with his head, showing an expression of utter terror. At last, he ended up telling them everything, embarrassing himself in the process and for the illusionist's great satisfaction.   
  
- Did you kiss her?!   
  
Even Lafarga was astonished.   
  
- That's my boy! - Caldina yelled joyful - And after that?   
  
- Ahem... mmm... I... - Ascot was so ashamed he could have just die right there -... I... I left...   
  
- Did you leave? - the dancer was the astonished one now - Is that it? Nothing else happened?   
  
- I couldn't tell her! - the summoner exclaimed with desperate accent - I was afraid she might say she only likes me as a friend, I... I couldn't take it...   
  
Caldina came closer and looked at him, grief spreading all over her face.   
  
- But Ascot, you can't either bear to go on like this, not telling her about your feelings. What do you prefer? To be her friend forever? Or to set things straight?   
  
- I don't know... we are the best of friends now ... I know she cares for me... and if I tell her about this, we may never be this close again... but I don't think I can withstand this friendship anymore...   
  
- And what do you think is the best for you? - Lafarga inquired.   
  
- I don't know!   
  
The illusionist patted her friend's uncovered head.   
  
- My little Ascot... you are hopeless.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
  
  
Ferio closed the door and walked towards Guru Clef. The mage looked at him with the same serious expression he had before, when they were received in the throne room.   
  
- Why have they returned?   
  
The Guru didn't answer.   
  
- Guru Clef! - the young prince exclaimed with anxious accent - Why? Why now?   
  
The magician moved his head from one side to another. He understood perfectly all the feelings debating inside Ferio, but he could do nothing to help out. He had warned him that something like this could happen and however, his warning had been disregarded. He stood up.   
  
- I don't know. - he mumbled thoughtfully - I haven't had time to investigate yet. I believe they did it just like before, using their own wills. Although I'm almost sure of not making a mistake when supposing that something was keeping them in their world all this time, neither when thinking this time they had help from our side. And I believe I know about someone with willpower enough to do so. I will have the answer when I have a little talk with the girls.   
  
The prince grabbed his head with both hands. Desperation was already making prey of him.   
  
- I don't care about those insignificant details... - he stated with broken voice - ...they're here and I can't get Fuu out of my mind...   
  
Guru Clef looked at him, now sternly.   
  
- You are engaged. You cannot think of her. You could unleash a war between Cefiro and Chizeta if you dare to reject princess Tarta.   
  
The young man was surprised when seeing how the magician had neatly read his thoughts. He never really quit loving the Wind Magic Knight, not even when that planned union had been a pretty nice try. But he already knew it wouldn't work the way he wanted. He knew it right after the official engagement announcement in Chizeta. Tarta was beautiful and full of virtues, but she was not Fuu, she was not the woman he loved. And now that the girls had came back from Mystic World, his position was about to become unbearable.   
  
- Avoid any meeting with Fuu. - Guru Clef continued mercilessly - You'll only cause more suffering, even missing the fact that she might still love you... or not. Besides, you cannot ignore your duty as the future sovereign of this planet.   
  
Ferio lowered his head slowly, in clear sign of defeat. He had brought to himself what he had to endure now.   
  
The magician's expression had switched to a sad one. He was really sorry for the prince, since it was plain to see he wouldn't be happy. But there was nothing they could do. Ferio would have to be consequent with his decisions, since the security of many people and the stability of two planets were at stake here. Finally, the younger man raised his wet eyes and watched his teacher with gloomy calm.   
  
- I'll bury my feelings - he said with voice meant to be strong - and I'll be a prince above all.   
  
Guru Clef agreed. The prince's sacrifice was cruel, but there was no other way but to be true to his given word. Ferio bent swiftly towards the mage and he abandoned the room, followed by his mentor's distressed look.   
  
Being alone in the hall, the prince wandered out of destination again, feeling himself empty and abandoned. He had to repress with all his might the wishes to run to Fuu's old room, just to rush to her feet, to beg for her love and her forgiveness. But he held himself up, and he ended up relieving all his anger and impotence hitting a punch against a poor wall which happened to cross ways with him.   
  
- Umi is right, I'm an idiot, just a fool... I thought I would forget... but I'm not able to... I can't forget you, Fuu...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Complicity 


	7. Caldina Complicity

Mmmm, only three reviews... was that ff.net's fault too? Well, never mind, I'm enjoying this story so much! I love writting as much as reading. So much this week I updated twice! Because I had the chance, that is. And this is my longest chapter ever. Just hope I'm not giving too many details... Anyways as long as my brother reads me, I'm fine. Of course, I love my reviewers, this time they were:  
  
Hagane: Arigato! *^^* Here is more!  
  
Miemu Akari: Don't cry! Next chapie is 8! Whoa, so soon! Next week, I promise! And I think you'll like this one... Just let me know.  
  
Momentum: I'm just putting a bunch of frustrated people together, and watching the sparks flying. THIS ONE is even more frustrating, believe me.  
  
Ok, one last stuff: I don't own Rayearth and I don't want to. CLAMP is way better than me!  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter VII   
  
Caldina - Complicity   
  
  
  
Caldina yawned, for she was really bored this afternoon. Lafarga had left to supervise soldier's training and Ascot had also left her, for one of his freaky animal friends. So the dancer was in her room and she had nothing to do, to kill that darn boring. Or, like she used to say herself, she had "no twisted intrigues to work on".   
  
Really, truly annoyed, she brought herself closer to the window, looking for something interesting to wash away her tedium. And just as unexpectedly, there it was, what she was looking for. An intrigue. Caldina decided to lend the biggest of attentions to the scene currently taking place below her window.   
  
A tall, red-haired girl was seating on a marble bench. Her gear was daring, like it used to be among Chizetian females. Anyone who would see her could easily think she was only resting, even when a light heel pounding on the floor indicated her impatience. She was waiting for someone.   
  
Caldina sharpened all her senses. This was extremely interesting. It seemed to be a normal scene at first sight, but even so it acquired unsuspected dimensions in the illusionist's mind, because she was familiar with this waiting girl. And no matter how much she thought about it, she was not able to guess whom was she waiting for.   
  
She then heard footsteps, muffled by the soft leaf carpet covering the ground, as a mournful figure walked into the garden. The girl on the bench raised her eyes eagerly, and her expression made Caldina understand that this was not the person she waited. Lantis observed her with light curiosity, wondering what could she possibly be doing in this place. However, his chivalry prevented him from asking such a direct and indiscreet question. And giving the whole thing a better thought, he had a quite precise idea of to who could she be waiting for. So he passed by, greeting her with a light nod, to what the girl answered with a nervous smile, as if she had been caught in fault, perhaps fearing that the swordsman had intentions of staying there. But he didn't even stop. Before she could address a word to him, he had already vanished, as a sorrowful shadow.   
  
The dancer frowned. Lantis' attitude was really infuriating, but she still trusted Hikaru could work a miracle on such a frozen soul. She didn't know jealousy was working even better, as the hell's fire burned within the swordsman. But of course, very few people could imagine a seemingly insensitive man as he was could be able to feel something as strong as jealousy was. So nobody could guess how painful was Lantis' suffering.   
  
Caldina forced her mind away of these boring thoughts, and she turned her full attention to continue spying the girl seating below her window.   
  
Once again, an ignorant eye would try recklessly to make a guess: perhaps she waited for her boyfriend or her lover. But Caldina knew better. That waiting girl had no boyfriend, no lover, or anything of the sort. However, the illusionist was wrong. She lacked information she was going to receive very soon.   
  
A man had just entered the place, following one of the paths crossing the garden, to a side of the castle. He was dark, really tall and he wore clothes like those used by the natives from Autozam. To the involuntary spy's huge astonishment, the girl got up and ran towards the newly arrived, who received her in a tight embrace. They kissed passionately, not wanting to break off each other's grip, as if they couldn't resist letting the gap between their bodies to grow up again.   
  
Caldina could hardly give some credit to what she was seeing. She had never imagined such a thing, and however, it was happening right in front of her amazed eyes. She sharpened her ears.   
  
- At last! At last you came! - the girl exclaimed, suffocated by her companion's fiery affection - I've missed you so much!   
  
- And I've missed you, princess - he whispered on her ear, as he kept kissing her neck gently - I could barely wait to see you... I wanted so much to hold you in my arms, to kiss you...   
  
They kissed again, in a way Caldina began to feel uncomfortable for been surreptitiously observing something that didn't concern her.   
  
- Let's go! - the girl pulled the man's hands, motioning for him to follow her - If we stay here any longer someone might see us. We should better go to my room. You know my sister, we can trust her.   
  
He agreed and they quickly disappeared, heading in the same direction he had just arrived from, entering the castle and ending up with a boring dancer's entertainment.   
  
Caldina moved away from the window. To tell the truth, she felt like she had just seen more than what she should. She sat down on her bed and then throw herself back on the sheet, still bearing a perplexed expression. Then she turned around and lay down on her belly. A roguish smile appeared on her lips.   
  
- I can hardly believe it... - she mumbled, talking to herself - Princess Tatra and Sub Commander Geo...   
  
- What's going on with them?   
  
The illusionist turned around in the bed once again, surprised in her abstraction by Lafarga's arrival, as he watched her curiously.   
  
- Oh! - she incorporated quickly and hugged him - I have just discovered a secret affair!   
  
The swordsman sat down in the bed and listened to Caldina's story. However, his features switched to a serious and concerned expression, while his girl finished her narration of what she had just witnessed.   
  
- Isn't it the most romantic thing you have ever heard? - she finished looking at her lover with brilliant eyes and a broad smile - I love intrigues! I no longer use illusions against anybody, but that doesn't mean I have to be the last on every gossip!   
  
His expression didn't change.   
  
- I warn you Caldina, if you appreciate the peace we enjoy now, you won't comment this with anybody else.   
  
- Why?   
  
Lafarga made an indefinite gesture with his hands.   
  
- Do you believe that the king of Chizeta would like the idea of one of his daughters been in love with a ship Sub Commander from Autozam?   
  
Caldina said nothing. He sure had made his point clear.   
  
- And there is more. - the swordsman added - This could only mean worse things. War... one that Cefiro could be involved in.   
  
The dancer shot him a horrified look, as she brought herself to hold on to him tightly, obviously frightened. Lafarga brushed her soft hair gently and looked at her with soothing eyes, trying to comfort her as if she was a child.   
  
- If you don't talk about this, we have nothing to fear. Forget it and get yourself ready. It's almost dinnertime and we have to go down with the others.   
  
She agreed with a smile, a bit more calmed now, and minutes later, they went together to the dining room.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº   
  
Hikaru would have accompanied Umi in her chasing after Ascot, but as a matter of fact, she felt like she shouldn't interfere. It was something for the blue haired girl and the summoner to settle down by themselves. On the other hand, the water knight didn't seem to need any help to track the boy down, and the redhead was not in the mood for running all around the castle. It was very strange for the always energetic Hikaru to be wandering through the halls, half-hearted and without a defined purpose. Her room oppressed her, it was way too big and magnificent for her simple tastes. Actually, she did have an objective in her seemingly disoriented stroll. She wanted to meet up with Lantis. She wanted to see him and she didn't dare to go and check if he was at his room. She wouldn't have had the guts to go looking for him, not even in the case she actually knew where his room was. She feared his cruel indifference more than any other thing.   
  
However, luck seemed to be on her behalf, since she took a turn on her way and she almost bumped into the very same person she wanted to meet. Happiness transfigured her face in about an instant, as if her usual vitality had just returned all of a sudden to the sight of the man she loved with every single beat of her mettlesome heart. Hikaru could have jumped there out of pure joy, if she had only let euphoria take over her, but she held herself a bit, not wanting to behave in such an infantile manner in front of him. All the happiness she felt ended up overflowing in the radiant smile that flourished in her face.   
  
On the other hand, Lantis cursed his bad fortune to his insides. He really wanted to avoid a meeting with the Fire Knight by all means possible, since knowing she was in Cefiro and she loved Eagle was already quite difficult to tolerate to him. Seeing her would only make things harder. However, there she was, right in front of him, and all he could think of was nobody else could smile like her. No matter how much he tried to stay impassive, he couldn't held the warm feeling spreading all over his body.   
  
- Lantis! - Hikaru exclaimed, being outspoken as she always was - I'm so happy to see you! As a matter of fact... - the girl blushed at her own sincerity - I was looking for you, but I didn't know where to find you.   
  
- Really? - he mumbled, obviously incredulous - What for?   
  
- Well, it's been a long time since we last saw each other, right? - the redhead's initial momentum had diminished a bit with the swordsman reticence - We couldn't talk this morning and... I hope you have rested.   
  
- Yes... - Lantis said, looking like he was just zoning out. In fact, his mind was replaying the scene in which Eagle seized Hikaru's hands and spoke to her passionately about who knows what. The swordsman could only see the same thing over and over again. He shook his head, and his black hair messed up even more on his forehead. If he stayed there with her, he wouldn't be able to restrain his feelings and he would do something foolish. He felt like walking on a rope. A very thin rope.  
  
- Lantis? - the Fire Knight inquired, already restless watching her companion's hermetic demeanor - Are you alright?   
  
She looked at him with concern and Lantis felt as all his convictions were melting like ice under the stare of those warm and wonderful eyes he had dreamt so many times. In his dearest reveries, she had looked at him with love, with infinite love reflected in her red pupils. Vain and silly dreams, since that look would never be for him! Nothing had changed. The word "impossible" was still standing before him like an unbreakable wall. First, it had the shape of an inter dimensional portal. A locked one. Now it had Eagle Vision's face, his best friend and his only friend when he thought he had lost everything.   
  
The swordsman pressed his hands into fists almost making them bleed. He had to leave this place. In any moment his self-control would give up to his inner feelings and he wouldn't be able to keep in check his wild longings for kissing the object of his deepest yearnings and confessing her what his heart was yelling at him... And in doing so, he would only sadden her, make her take pity of him. No! Anything but that! This was torturing, even worse than when she wasn't in Cefiro. Why, why did things have to be this way?   
  
- I have to go... - Lantis mumbled, and however, his feet refused to obey him. On the contrary, one of his hands reached out to almost touch the girl's soft cheek. He had this burning desire of caressing her, it was hardly thinkable the effort he was putting himself through, trying not to be overrun by his passion. Because that's what he felt, no more and no less. All his body had turned into a burning ember lit up by a radiant smile and a warm look.   
  
Hikaru never stopped watching him, completely unaware of the fierce fight taking place within the magic swordsman. She was worried, for he had never behaved this way with her. It was true, he was a very reserved person, but in the past she had been able to understand him somehow, almost like a six sense she held just for him. However, she didn't understand what happened now. But she did understand very well the intention pursued by the hand reaching out to her. She held her breath. It has been a long time since his touch had become part of her most secret and dearest memories. Instinctively, she took a step forward, until Lantis' hand was barely centimeters away from her face. It was silly to be so moved by the perspective of a simple close contact, but she couldn't help it. Besides, a light was shinning on the swordsman's eyes, something she had never seen before. Something that told her that if he ended up touching her, no words will be needed anymore.   
  
The unmistakable rumor of approaching footsteps took Lantis out of the trance in which his own self impelled him to the girl like a magnet. He shook his head, stronger this time, and his hand fell limp to a side of his body. He looked at Hikaru one last time. She was so beautiful, so noble, so cheerful, and so full of life! She was perfect for Eagle... not for the sadness black hole called Kailu Lantis of Cefiro. He closed his eyes tightly, turned around and left, with the pace of someone being abruptly taken away from a place where he wanted to stay forever.   
  
The Fire Knight watched completely astonished as he left. What had just happened? She had no idea. For a moment, she thought Lantis was about to hold her in his arms or at least, that's what she made out of the strange look upon his eyes. And after that, he had looked at her with this pleading and sad expression and... nothing else, he simply left her there. No more words, not even a last gesture.   
  
- Was that Lantis? - Umi asked as she came closer while the swordsman went away.   
  
- Huh? - Hikaru forced herself out of her pondering - Ah, yes, that was him.   
  
- That's good, huh? - the newly arrived winked an eye to her friend - Looks like at least someone is progressing here.   
  
- I'm not so sure about that. - the redhead mumbled, doubt painted all over he features - But tell me, could you find Ascot?   
  
Umi made an annoyed expression.   
  
- Nothing! He just vanished in the air or the earth swallowed him with all his animals! I think he's hiding on purpose. Because of me.   
  
- I don't think so, Umi...   
  
- But I'll find him! Surely I'll find him and then he'll hear me!   
  
In spite of being quite sad, Hikaru couldn't help but to smile at her friend's projected threats against the summoner. She knew it was all much ado about nothing.   
  
- Well, we should better get going to the dining room, it's dinnertime.   
  
- Yes... - the water knight agreed - I was looking for you so we could go together. I went to Fuu's room and she told me she wasn't ready for a confrontation yet.   
  
- Predictable, don't you think? Then I guess it's just you and me.   
  
Umi only nodded, all of a sudden she didn't feel like speaking anymore, so they both went in silence to the castle's dining room.   
  
ºººººººººº   
  
Guru Clef presided over dinner from one head of the enormous table, bearing a serious and ceremonious attitude. One after the other, the castle's inhabitants, altogether with their guests, had met in the dining room. But even with so many people hanging around, the place was utterly quiet. On the left side were seating Hikaru and Umi, there was an empty seat and then were Eagle, Geo and Zazu. On the other side, the nearest place to Guru Clef was occupied by Presea, and next to her were Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, another empty place, Ferio and lastly the Chizetian princesses.   
  
All ate in silence, or they tried to eat, for the seating arrangement was creating annoyance and edginess in several of the diners, being Ascot the most affected. The poor boy kept his view fixed on his plate, since he didn't have the courage to look in front of him, where Umi was seated, as she insistently looked for the summoner's eyes. Not that she would be able to see them through his brown bangs, falling to his face as usual. But still he didn't look up, as if he knew that in doing so he would instantly met the sapphires now staring at him. By his side, Caldina also ate in silence, not being able to forget Lafarga's words, as the swordsman watched her in concern.   
  
On the other hand, the prince couldn't detach his attention from the empty place beside the redhead, obviously reserved for Fuu, who never came down for dinner. Tarta and Tatra shot diagonal glances through the table towards where Autozam's guest were seating, and they occasionally received similar gazes from Geo, while Zazu complained for being too far from Hikaru. Who in turn alternated her sad attention between her blond friend's empty seat and the other unoccupied place beside Ferio, where Lantis should be, but he never showed up. And this seat was also observed by Eagle, who was still trying to figure out the reason behind the magic swordsman absence, while he addressed kind glances to the princesses of Chizeta and to everyone around him.   
  
- I have to make an official announcement. - Guru Clef rose of his seat, attracting the general attention - As most of you should know, the kings of Chizeta are expected to arrive our planet in about three days. Is that correct, princesses?   
  
Those mentioned confirmed the information with a light nod.   
  
- If that's so, then I want you all to know there will be a great night ball in Cefiro's castle on that date, to honor all of our guests and to celebrate Princess Tarta and Prince Ferio's engagement.   
  
With a smile that nobody could label as false, the girl seized her fiancé's hand affectionately, action that took the young man out of his dull dozing and forced him to smile, still having no idea on what were they talking about.   
  
- Of course, all the presents here tonight are invited - the magician continued - and if the princesses want us to do honor to any Chizetian custom, we are willing to please you in every way we can. Both planets are together in this celebration and that would be just another way of sharing cultures in a friendly way.   
  
They all looked each other. That was, to say the least, an interesting idea.   
  
- I would like to make a proposal. - Caldina said, receiving a suspicious look from Lafarga - If the princesses authorize me, that is.   
  
- Of course, Caldina. - Tarta agreed - after all, you were also born in our country, so I presume you know our customs.   
  
- Thank you. - the dancer said with scamp expression - I suggest we make it a couple only entrance.   
  
- How is that? - Eagle was bestirred.   
  
The other ones seemed also to be interested in that particular custom.   
  
- It's very simple. - Caldina continued to smile, as she explained her idea - This is an engagement party, isn't it? Well, in Chizeta, we only allow couples to come to these celebrations, since we are really fearful of the envy dwelling in people without love. To allow a single enter this kind of ball is considered to be an ill omen for the main couple.   
  
- That sounds a bit superstitious. - Umi said.   
  
- But it also makes some sense, if you give it a second thought. - Presea added.   
  
For unknown reasons, both princesses' features had reddened while listening to Caldina. One of them under the insistent look from Geo of Autozam.   
  
- Do you agree, princesses? - Guru Clef inquired.   
  
Princess Tarta stood up, still blushing a light, almost unnoticeable shade of pink.   
  
- We don't have any inconvenience. We only have one condition: Caldina must be the one in charge of making sure our tradition will be carried out.   
  
- Who, me? I'll be delighted to! - the illusionist exclaimed - Can I share my responsibility with Lafarga?   
  
- You better do so! - the princess answered seriously.   
  
The swordsman only looked at them both, from his passive attitude, bearing a light smile on his lips. Caldina was like this, she always got what she wanted.   
  
- Why? - the dancer was now bestirred   
  
- Because the rules also apply to you. - Tarta smiled - If you don't have a date, you don't enter!   
  
Although the spirits were a bit depressed and another bit tense, everybody laughed at this answer from the princess. From then on, the ice seemed to melt and the diners began a widespread conversation. Pretty soon, a small animal joined the bustle.   
  
- Pu pu puuuu!   
  
- Mokona! - Hikaru exclaimed, receiving the little fluffy ball with arms wide open. - Where have you been? I hadn't seen you since we arrive!   
  
- Hi, Mokona! - Umi greeted enthusiastically, and the marshmallow thingy jumped towards her - I know you won't believe me, but I missed you too.   
  
After this, the white bunny-like Mokona bounced from one side to another, among everybody's laughter, and finally he went back into the redhead's lap.   
  
When dinner was over, people went separated ways. Guru Clef left to his study, followed by Presea. Caldina and Lafarga headed towards one of their rooms, who know which one. Ferio walked the princesses to their room, hardly hiding his discouragement for Fuu's absence. Geo and Zazu also left, as the first one was inexplicably hurried. Ascot disappeared uncannily, with what Umi rushed after him in a search more like a hunt. AGAIN. And lastly, Eagle and Hikaru went towards her room, taking Mokona with them.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
- Are you still worried?   
  
Caldina nodded. While she walked down the hall with Lafarga, she couldn't help to imagine what would happen if a warlike confrontation loosened between Autozam and Chizeta. What would Cefiro do? Which side will they take? For undoubtedly, their planet would be forced to make a choice. Favoring one of the two litigant worlds. But could love be condemned with a war? Was it fair?  
  
- Don't worry, dear. - Lafarga stopped and looked at her - Nothing will happen. Besides, since when are you coward? Don't you think we are both strong enough to take care of each other?   
  
The girl smiled gently. That's why she loved Lafarga so much, he was always able to surprise her when she thought she already knew everything about him. Of course she fell for his looks in the first place. His hermetic appearance lured her, a tasty challenge for her "charms". But when she met him, she could never imagine that such a rude swordsman could hold such a warm and loving heart on his broad chest.   
  
- That's not it, my love. - she said as she hugged him lovingly - It's just that...   
  
She trailed off when she heard a muffled noise. Now in complete silence, they both listened carefully. A shadow slipped down the corridor cautiously.   
  
- Hey! - the illusionist jumped and landed in front of the mysterious figure.   
  
- WAAAA! - a feminine voice screeched - Caldina? Why did you scare me like that? Do you want me to have a heart attack?   
  
- Princess Tatra? - Lafarga inquired. He could tell it was her soft voice in spite of her shaken accent, altered by the fright.   
  
- Yes... - she answered, and if dimness wasn't so dense, they would have been able to see her blush.   
  
- What are you doing here? - Caldina asked indiscreetly - I thought you were in your room, with your sister.   
  
The princess's embarrassment increased visibly.   
  
- Well... I was, I mean, I was... - an opportune idea crossed her mind - I left one of my bracelets in the dining room and I went down to look for it! That's it! - she explained hurriedly - And when I tried to go back to my room, well, I got lost! My, I can be so silly sometimes...  
  
She giggled dizzily. Lafarga and Caldina looked each other in a way beyond words. It was obvious that none of them believed Tatra's explanation, even less after what the illusionist had seen that afternoon in the garden.   
  
- Do you want me to show you the way? - the dancer offered with kindness - I don't have orientation problems, sometimes I feel like I've been living here a life time.   
  
- Thank you, but I don't think that's necessary...   
  
- Of course it is! - Caldina exclaimed, grabbing the princess' arm - Wait for me in my room, Lafarga honey, I'll just take the princess to hers and I'll be right with you.   
  
The swordsman shrugged and continued his way. Momentarily he didn't understand Caldina's interest, if Tatra had just said she didn't need help. But then he realized, while he walked, that the illusionist had been taken the princess the wrong way, considering her chamber wasn't down that hall they had just walked in. THAT particular hall leaded to... Lafarga couldn't help but smile. His dancer was really dangerous, especially when she took some matter into her hands. Moving his head, he imagined the poor princess' face, and he had to laugh out loud right there. As he had stated about a million times, if Caldina wanted something, she would have it.   
  
Princess Tatra could still hear Lafarga's laughter echoing through the hall and she looked at her companion questioningly.   
  
- What is he laughing at?   
  
- Don't pay any attention - Caldina said, ignoring the fact that the swordsman had understood her intentions - my love is kinda crazy sometimes, he seems so martial and yet you couldn't imagine how wild he can get. Side effects to my constant presence, I guess.   
  
Tatra blushed at the dancer's wink. But still she wasn't fully convinced.   
  
- Which way should we go now? - she asked, now really lost - If I don't memorize this path, I might get lost some other time.   
  
- Don't worry, darling - Caldina tranquilized her, bearing a mischievous smile the princess didn't notice - I'm sure you won't forget it again. Besides, Cefiro is the place where will can make the difference. So if you want to go to a place, the same halls will take you. Don't forget it.   
  
They walked like this for a while, until the illusionist stopped right in front of a room entrance door. The princess didn't say anything, but she could almost swear that this door was not that of her room.   
  
- You are sharing rooms with Tarta, right?   
  
- That's right. They offered us separate rooms, but we preferred only one for both of us. We are just used to always be together.   
  
- And will you try to stay together, now that your sister will have to share her room and even her bed with prince Ferio? - at this, Caldina's expression was malicious.   
  
The princess blushed once again, but the illusionist quickly disregarded her own words. Next step would be much more interesting.   
  
- Well, "she" should be inside, so we should better call.   
  
Tatra agreed and Caldina knocked on the door. At once, as if waiting for the low knock, a man opened hastily. The princess opened her eyes as wide as flying saucers. The illusionist had brought her to Geo's room. Which was exactly where she was going when she was intercepted. He was about to say something, but he didn't, seeing that Tatra was not alone.   
  
- Don't worry about me - Caldina assured, with joyful expression - My lips are sealed.   
  
And she left, leaving astonished looks on the two lovers' faces. The dancer was going to follow the princess example, as whatever Tatra was going to do with Geo, she would be doing the same with her beloved Lafarga.   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Obscurity 


	8. Mokona Obscurity

Gosh, it's been a while! Well, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while... last week mainly. I'm used to update weekly, so been in the hospital 'til yesterday didn't help me! Darn kidney disease, that is!!! Anyways, I'm back for good, people!!! With another piece of my twisted experiment. At least, this chapie WAS an experiment. Just let me know what do you think!!!  
  
Anime Goddess6: Hey, I'm happy with my reviews, I never thought I will get so many. But haven't you seen this people keeping stories with hundres of reviews? I've seen a couple... but then again, those are REALLY LONG STORIES... And of course you're worth it, I keep writting for all of you guys! And my big bro, of course...  
  
Anime Goddess6 (again): Faithful updater... oh, mygosh, that darn kidney!!! You know, this story was almost finished when I started posting, so I made minor arrangements before every upload, according to your opinions, but basically the story is the same. And I have lots of stories, but I'll wait 'til I finish this one before I post a new one... or maybe not, but that's my plan. Once in a while I get the "site experiencing overflow" message, but no kicking out. But then again, my pen name is really odd, and when they unified, I didn't had to rename myself and stuff.  
  
Liadel: Thanks, thanks a lot!!! You really cheer me up! That's why I'll keep on writting this!!  
  
clouds darkyasha: Yeah, is sad, but I'm already planning a happy ending... or maybe not. Sorry, I hate spoilers. I'll just keep it going!!  
  
Sakura Naoko: Thanks for loving it... oh, gosh, you people are going to make me cry... I love you guys too!!  
  
Miemu Akari: I hope you're not mad at me... CHAPIE 8 UP! And I loved every part of it! Just hope you don't hate it...  
  
Graysky: Wow, you really know how to make a wanna-be-writer feel quite flattered. I'll be more than happy to read your stuff! I'm not particularly fond of RKenshin, but I'll still read it and tell you what I think, ok? I'm still flattered... *^^* I think randomness is GREAT... but I like to call it spontaneity... whatever... I have a brother too ^_^  
  
Momentum: Intense... awww, do you really think so? Maybe my hard work is finally giving some results. Thanks a lot, here is more! No frustration here though... well, not much in this chapie anyway.  
  
Umi-chan: Thanks again *^^* Yeah, I'm actually blushing. And I really appreciate your help, but actually is Cefiro with an 'f', that was the car model in Japan. I understand the way they tried to make it more "anglo", by using a "ph". Maybe I should change it, since I'm writting in English. But then again, I don't speak English! Thanks anyway, Umi-chan, if you find something else, just tell me!!  
  
9 reviews!!! I'm proud of myself!!! Arigato, people, I'm so happy. My kidney can go to hell!! Now, before you get into the story, I must warn you again... this chapie was only an experiment of how far can I take a situation. Well, you'll see what I mean.  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter VIII   
  
Mokona - Obscurity   
  
  
  
Mokona dozed in Hikaru's arms as she walked with Eagle towards her room. When they finally got there, he bid her farewell politely.   
  
- Sleep well and sweet dreams.   
  
- The same for you, thank you for walking me to my room.   
  
For an instant, it seemed that he was about to say something else, but then he just turned around and left. But first he gave her a soft hug, and then the redhead saw him go away with melancholic expression.   
  
- Where will Lantis be, Mokona? - she whispered, more to herself than to the sleepy little bunny thingy - I wonder if he's sleeping... He has been acting a little strange... I hardly had a couple of chances to see him, but for a short time. Too short for me, that is. He didn't even go down for dinner... poor me, I had dreamt about this return just to be with him, to tell him...   
  
A soft sigh escaped from her lips, as she remembered the dark and handsome figure of her beloved swordsman. She could still feel chills running down her spine when she remembered the gelid look he had placed on her. And then again, what had happened to him in the corridor? He had also looked at her oddly. But even so, his deep blue eyes had seemed to her more beautiful and mysterious than ever...   
  
- Pu pu pu!   
  
Unexpectedly, the fluff ball started jumping on top and all around Hikaru.   
  
- What? - the girl was startled by Mokona's sudden movement, snapping out of her sweet reverie - What's going on, Mokona? Hey! Where are you going? Wait!   
  
The little animal ran, or rather jumped down the hall, and Hikaru followed suit, running after him not knowing what to make out of the small pet's strange behavior.   
  
It was already late in the night, so the endless corridors were all covered in thick dimness. No matter how much she ran and ran, Mokona was out of Hikaru's sight in a matter of seconds. In spite of which she kept running and running, until she had to stop, panting heavily. While she recovered she looked around, and much to her anxiety, she was not able to glimpse any known detail in her surroundings.   
  
- I don't think I know this place... - she mumbled surveying in the darkness.   
  
It didn't worry her a lot to be lost, since in such a big castle it was easy to lose the direction and the truth was that there was not danger, except for the several days you could spend in solitude wandering all over the huge and maze-like halls. In any case, she could try to reach Guru Clef mentally, so that he showed her the way to some place from where she could find the rest of her friends. She jumped happily when this idea came to her mind, but she rejected it soon. It was shameful to have to ask for help for been neglected!   
  
She shook her head. She herself would find the right way, or Mokona to help her. She continued her stroll, still observing her surroundings carefully, trying to find something she could identify, and soon enough her efforts were rewarded, when she discovered the little animal a couple of meters ahead, slipping away through a narrow gap in a door.   
  
- There you are! - she said in a whisper, smiling roguishly.   
  
Trying not to make a noise, she came closer to the door behind which her prey had disappeared, and opening it slowly, she shot a searching look to the insides. Wherever it leaded to, it was dark as a moonless night.   
  
Hikaru had proven lots of times that cowardice was not a part of her personality, so she went into what she supposed to be an unused room, still as silent as she possibly could, trying to surprise Mokona that way. She locked the door when she entered, so that the fluff ball couldn't escape, and she stood in her spot for some seconds, waiting for her eyes to get used to the darkness. But after several minutes, and not seconds, everything seemed even darker, so the girl decided to walk further into the room, believing that white fluff could not be very hard to find.   
  
However, it wouldn't be so easy, since the room was furnished, so that Hikaru began to stumble clumsily among the invisible obstacles. When her eyes should already be adapted to the poor light, everything seemed to grow more and more gloomy. That place was beginning to give her the goosebumps.   
  
Finally, she lost her temper and she rushed into the darkness. Of course, her reflexes and balance failed when she tripped on a hard object standing on her way. And she would have certainly hit the floor, if somebody wouldn't stop her in her fall. The girl was momentarily impressed to find company in a room she had supposed to be deserted, and she tried to sharpen her sight again, with no luck.   
  
Whoever it was the person standing in front of her, it was still holding her shoulders, keeping her up with stability, as foreseeing she might take another step in false. On the other hand, Hikaru stood still, queerly comforted to know she was not alone. One of those hands abandoned her left shoulder and brushed her red hair softly. Such action shot the girl's bewilderment again.   
  
She was sure it was a man. The palm now sliding through her cheek was too rough on its surface to belong to a woman, and however this wasn't bothering her at all, for she was being caressed with unspeakable tenderness. But beyond knowing that her companion was a male, Hikaru couldn't make out anything else, due to the darkness.   
  
- Thank you... - she thought she should say - for helping me... for not letting me fall...   
  
Blush was burning on her face, while those fingertips moved further, drawing softly her features, her brows, her thin nose, her parted lips... A restrained sigh was the answer to the girl's intermittent words of gratitude, and the invader hands retired, as if its possessor had just abandoned the room. Fear retook its place in Hikaru's heart again, irrationally, when facing the possibility of being left alone one more time in the shadows. Not giving it a second thought, she rushed forward in a hurry, hoping to find her savior that way. Again the mysterious character helped her, holding her in her heedless tripping.   
  
- Don't leave me... - the girl panted with suppliant voice. She was little less than terrified.   
  
A dense silence took over the place for a while. A silence so deep that the beating of two hearts grew in violence 'til becoming a deafening resounding. Then, another stifled sigh was heard, and in the darkness, two thin and muscular arms locked around the feminine waist. Hikaru felt as her companion dragged her to him, pressing her against his body. Not even realizing what she was doing, she laid her hands on an evidently masculine, firm and very well defined chest. Then, anxiety took over her. Who was this man? This smell? Could it be... HIM? Having all her good sense busy with this thought, and perhaps due to her seemingly indestructible naivete, the magic knight didn't guess what was about to happen.   
  
Neither she had time enough to think about anything else. Before she could say a word, two warm lips covered hers, in an action that took her aback and made her open her eyes in utter disbelief. In one second, every and each one of those boys she had rejected in the past appeared on her mind in a flashing parade. And there she was, Hikaru Shidou, the hardest-to-get-on-a-date girl in the whole institute, the renowned " slippery ", all alone in a somber room with a stranger who kissed her as if he was absolutely entitled to do so!   
  
In fact, the embrace she was trapped in was loving and protective, as if its only objective was to keep the gap between their bodies as small as possible, and not to keep her prisoner. It wouldn't be difficult for her to escape from those arms that surrounded her smoothly, if she would only wanted to. And however, she didn't try to break away. On her mind, a thought was beginning to prevail over the rest, making them disappear. Nobody, any of those boys she knew would have ever been able to kiss her this way, with so much passion and so much tenderness at the same time. She couldn't explain all the feelings waking up inside of her by those lips that didn't seem to get enough of hers.   
  
No matter how innocent she was, Hikaru was already a woman, and she didn't lack that "sixth sense" present in almost every female. The intensity of this kiss was talking to her clearly about a really deep love, a really desperate love, or maybe both. This man was putting his whole heart at her feet! Or at her lips, for that matter. She understood it this way, and still not knowing who he was, she felt privileged and even flattered.   
  
This way, ideas abandoned her in her bliss, as her useless eyes closed slowly and her lips gave away to the caress, altogether with the rest of her body. Time stopped and the world around them disappeared. There were only she and the burning kiss. The rest didn't care. It just didn't exist.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
  
  
If he had been able to laugh, right then the small Mokona would be filling with laughter the whole corridor where he was jumping at full speed. His ability and his minuscule size had allowed him to slip away though the door seconds before Hikaru locked it, leaving her "alone" in the dark room. The little animal was so impelled in his joy he didn't realize another person was walking towards him. The collision was unavoidable.   
  
- Mokona? - Umi surprised rubbing one of her sides, right on the spot where the bunny thingy had impacted her - What are you doing here at these hours? YOU HURTED ME!!   
  
- Puu? - Mokona watched her with his invariable content expression and he curled up in her arms without a waist of time.   
  
- Hey! Do you really think I'll carry you for free? - suddenly, Umi had a brilliant idea - Hey, little Mokona... - she patted the animal with a smile - Do you know where can I find Ascot?   
  
- Puuuu!   
  
The fluff ball abandoned Umi's arms, jumping at full length towards certain dark corridor. The girl assumed the last " pu " to be an affirmation, so she ran after the giant marshmallow.   
  
This way, they ascended inside the castle, 'til they arrived to the highest hall in one of the towers. Finally, Mokona stopped to jump up and down in front of an enormous wooden door, of aged aspect and rusty lock. At least, that was what one could see, since there was not much light in this particular spot.   
  
- Here? - Umi asked doubtful.   
  
- Puuuu!   
  
The girl still thought it for an instant, but then she made up her mind and pushed the door, which gave away with a metallic hiss. Inside was even darker, and however, the scarce light allowed her to see two well defined figures, a human one and another belonging to a hardly identifiable sort of creature. By that moment, Mokona had already disappeared in the corridor.   
  
The person inside the room turned around when hearing the noise of the rusty hinges. Thanks to the dimness, the girl could not see the vivid blush spreading all over the features of the one whom now looked at her, mesmerized by her single presence.   
  
- Umi? - the voice sounded trembling - How did you know...? What... what are you doing here?   
  
- I wanted... I want to talk to you. - she answered, steadily. She could hardly believe it, but Mokona had really shown her the way.   
  
Ascot looked away for a moment, to make sure that the creature was still asleep. Then he turned around to face the girl again.   
  
- Don't make any noise, so that it doesn't wake up. - he said, overcoming his edginess with great difficulty - Let's go, I'll walk you to your room and we can talk on the way there.   
  
- Only if you promise not to slip away from me. - Umi smiled.   
  
The summoner blushed even more, as impossible as it could seem, but he didn't answer to this last comment. In silence, both abandoned the room trying not to perturb the sleep of the slumbering animal. They went silently through the halls, each one apparently sunk in their own thoughts, in such a way that they had almost arrived to their destination when the girl finally decided to try and break the ice.   
  
- Ascot... I...   
  
- I know what you're going to tell me. - he cut her off in a sudden impulse - You'll say you only want me as a friend and that you have never thought of me as something else. But I don't want to hear it, because I love you, do you understand? I love you!   
  
The poor boy held on his mouth with both hands, not being able to believe what he had just said, and blushing madly. He had just spoiled everything!   
  
Umi shot him a look in which there were mixed incredulity and a deep astonishment. She could not deny such thing had passed her mind several times since he kissed her, but she had made fierce resistance to the very idea of Ascot being in love with her. It was completely inconceivable for her, it simply didn't fit within her head. She tried to babble some words, anything, but the shock was still too strong for her to handle.   
  
- I knew it... - Ascot said, taking her silence the wrong way - You don't have to say a thing... it's not necessary...   
  
He only said this and then he turned around, trying unfruitfully to hold the tears brimming on his eyes, and he left the girl amid the corridor, still trying to assimilate the must overturning love confession of her entire life. When Umi finally was able to react, the summoner's figure had already disappeared in the darkness.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
  
  
Hikaru couldn't tell if the kiss had lasted for hours or just for a couple of seconds. For a moment she wished for it to never end, so she could stay forever in the arms of this man. She couldn't explain why, but she felt so loved there, loved to an extent beyond words, even if she only had a confuse yearning about who this guy was. However, as every other thing, the moment also passed by; and the girl trembled in cold when she was finally set free of the embrace that had welcomed her so far and from the lips that had covered hers until then.   
  
So there she was, all alone again in the darkness and nevertheless, she could hear a heavy breathe somewhere near her. She was panting herself. She was also very nervous and her heart was beating too fast, almost flying away from her chest. She wanted to know who he was, and in turn, she was afraid that he wasn't whom she wanted.   
  
- Who...? - she babbled finally, still surveying the shades and inhaling eagerly - Who...?   
  
She had to close her eyes as quickly as she could, for a light began to shine right in front of her face leaving her completely dazzled. But this time her sight did improve with time, and when she took the chance to shot a shy look around her, she saw a small sphere that emitted violet flashes from time to time, shining at the height of her head. The source of light rested on a finger that Hikaru supposed belonging to her mysterious companion. And further on, in front of her, the girl finally spotted a serious and sad face, with a couple of twinkling pupils that observed her with restrained fire. The redhead took a step back when she identified him, covering her mouth with one of her hands to suffocate the exclamation that struggled to leave her throat.   
  
She couldn't believe it was he! Precisely HE! She didn't understand how such a thing could be, that the two of them had met in a deserted room. It was too much for a coincidence, but she didn't care. After all, who cared about the place, or the date, or the time? The only thing important was that HE had kissed her, that she had been in HIS arms! She held her chest with her hands, because if she didn't do so, her heart would really fly away. Her feelings razed as overflowed rivers all over her body and her eyes were like glued onto the masculine figure.   
  
Meanwhile, and without her noticing, the small energy sphere had ascended to the ceiling, and then it had begun twirling around the room, lighting thousands of other small lights every time it touched a wall. As a result, the whole room was completely illuminated in a short while, with them in the middle, watching each other steadily. Hikaru wasn't so short anymore but her body was still tiny and insufficient to contain so many emotions. So she tried to break the tension asking the first thing that crossed her mind:   
  
- You... you... what are you doing here?   
  
He frowned and looked at her as if the question she had just asked was the most absurd and the least expected. He was like that, just looking at her, for some seconds that lengthened until seeming hours.   
  
- This is MY room. - he finally hissed through his tight lips - What are YOU doing here?   
  
When hearing this, Hikaru finally looked around her. They were standing in the middle of a room obviously arranged to fit somebody's taste. An enormous bed, a closet of similar proportions, a desk and a couple of chairs completed the furniture that was not abundant, but indeed magnificent and elegant, as most of the things in the Cefiro's castle. The last piece of furniture was a small bench placed to a side of them. A piece the girl recognized as the object that made her trip previously. An instantaneous blush rose on her cheeks when she remembered the consequences.   
  
All this furniture was quite common, but then again there was a personal note in all of it. All the tapestries were black or in very dark colors, the same as the bed sheets and the curtains covering the windows, completely closed, main reason why not even a ray of light coming from outside was able to penetrate there. Definitively, the place looked like its owner's continuation. Hikaru shook her head, more and more astonished, as she finally understood what had just happened. Whether it had been intentionally or not, she didn't know... but Mokona had taken her to Lantis' room!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Duality 


	9. Umi Duality

Yay!!! Well, I'm back! I must confess I've been lazy lately... this chapter was ready and I just didn't feel like translating it. Plus, I almost had to pull my brains out to come out with a suitable name for next chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me. I was also reading some really good stuff around ff.net. Yeah, I have my favorites too.  
  
Big, big, huge thanks to the people who reviewed!!! I really love you guys!! And I'm breaking my own marks, 10 reviews this time!! But it's not the amount, but what they say what make me feel so good. You guys rock!!  
  
Cev: ^^ You sound like you really thought about this story. I'm flattered. If you think this will upset Lantis, just wait 'til you read my next fic... But what the hell am I saying??? I won't post another fic til I finish this one! Forget about that. *^^* You sure made some interesting points that had never crossed my mind til now. But you got the main thing wrong!! *EVIL LAUGH* Yeah, I'm mean, I'm cruel! You'll see what I mean in this chapie... And as for chapter 8... this really happened to me once! I think I'll keep the details for myself though. *^^* Just keep on your mind the fact that Hikaru had never been kissed... And just so you know, the engagement stands... *runs off to avoid menacing growls*  
  
Graysky: Thanks for all your nice words *bows to the floor* (I can appreciate them even if they're coming out from randomness) I have two brothers and a sister, I'm the eldest (not old, mind you) I'm reading your stories too, is taking me some time cause I don't wanna miss important stuff. And I want to give you an opinion that really help you, I'm kind of a retailer on this. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. ^^ And there's only one thing I don't like about Eagle... he's not Lantis... just kidding ^__^  
  
Miemu Akari: You didn't hate it? Well, I was hopping you like it... but this one is gonna be bad... so don't flame me, ok? I know I'm mean. I really expect some reactions to this chapter. Let's see.  
  
Dark Mag: Thanks again. I have to blush. *^^**^^**^^* Your sister's shoulder? Who is your sister? Do I know her, I mean, her pen name? Well, more tension is coming. Nobody knows what will happen. (not even me, this had gone out of my hands!) ^^'  
  
Liadel: Fuu/Ferio next chapter. I promise! Is already written after all... ^^   
  
Momentum: Aw, I love it when I get this reviews. Are you sure you're not being too nice to me? You're making me believe I'm THAT good! I mean, didn't you know it was his room? I guess my suspense is getting somewhere. I have to warn you about more frustration! Here is what happened next... *EVIL LAUGH*  
  
a n g e l . w 1 n g: Clef will be doing some serious stuff within the next chapters... but he's so short. Are sure you want him to be with Umi? You're so mean to Ascot...  
  
Ok, that's it. Before I start, just remember that MKR belongs to CLAMP, not to me. I just own this story and I feel lucky enough with that. (I also own a big crush on Lantis... just don't tell anybody) So go and sue somebody else! With more money, that is...  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
********** Battling emotions **********  
  
Chapter IX   
  
Umi - Duality   
  
Umi walked slowly through one of the many corridors in Cefiro's castle. The sun wasn't very high in the sky yet, and however, she had been up for a while now. To tell the truth, she couldn't even sleep well, and at the present moment she still couldn't get Ascot's sad face out of her head. That and the desperate tone on his voice when he told her that he loved her. Besides, there was also Guru Clef, but then again, he was always on her mind. It was truly torturing her, for she couldn't even tell what her heart really felt.   
  
After wandering for a while, she decided to go to Fuu's room. She was very worried about her friend, since the Wind Knight's reaction was not the best when finding out the news on Ferio's engagement. That was unexpected, since Fuu was always so collected. But Umi couldn't deny the fact that if such thing had happened to her, she wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of any jerk that decided to leave her after as many promises of love as Fuu and Ferio had obviously shared. But of course she would have never fall for a brainless guy like Cefiro's prince was, at least, in her opinion. She was in love with... Guru Clef? And what about Ascot?   
  
The Water Knight let out a short sigh. At least her friends were aware of their own feelings and they were ahead her on that. Lately though, none of them seemed to be so lucky in heart affairs.   
  
She knocked and waited until Fuu's sweet voice authorized her to enter. After she locked the door behind her, she saw Hikaru was also there. Both were seating on the bed, one next to the other.   
  
- Getting up early in the morning, Umi? - the Wind Knight inquired with a soft smile - You don't use to do so.   
  
The blue haired girl marveled at her friend's calm talk. She knew for sure how serene Fuu could be, but even so it was really astonishing how she had recovered so soon.   
  
- How are you feeling, Fuu?   
  
- As good as it gets. - the blonde answered with resigned expression, amazing both her friends equally - There's always a way out of things.   
  
- Are you sure you're alright, Fuu? - Hikaru asked anxiously.   
  
The girl nodded, giving away her comforting soft smile again. And when looking at them, she realized that her friends didn't look very good that morning.   
  
- I'm fine, but you guys don't seem to be so. - she said, inviting Umi to sit down by her right side, while she seized one of Hikaru's hands - please, don't worry about me so much... or is there something else troubling both of you?   
  
The two girls looked each other in silence. Fuu had always been really smart and receptive, to the extent sometimes her perception was close to clairvoyance. But as they saw each other faces, they understood it was not so difficult to notice something was very wrong with them. Both had dark rings around their eyes, for they didn't sleep well the night before, and sadness was neatly drawn on their pale and gloomy features. Umi bore a grieved expression, perhaps due to the weight of some important dilemma. And as for Hikaru... betraying her cheerful and energetic nature, the redhead seemed to be about to burst into tears.   
  
- Come on girls, that's what friends are for. - Fuu insisted - Do you think I don't realize you guys are not behaving the ways you always do? Come on, now, tell me what happened. I'm not as selfish as to think my problem is the most complicated or the most important. What is it, Umi? Could it be that you finally had a word with Ascot?   
  
The Water Knight was startled. Her two friends and almost everybody in the castle knew she was looking for the summoner the day before. But nobody knew she had actually found him, neither what he had told her. She sighed loudly and she related everything that had happened to her the previous night, giving away the astonishment she felt when facing the boy's confession as she finished her story.   
  
Hikaru shivered visibly when she heard Mokona had helped Umi, and she also seemed to be surprised to find out about Ascot's feelings, but Fuu moved her head understandingly.   
  
- I knew it all the time.   
  
- Did you know it?? - the Water Knight stirred up.   
  
- I suspected it. - Fuu corrected shrugging - To tell you the truth, it was always quite obvious that Ascot had... has a huge crush on you.   
  
Umi shook her head. Perhaps her friend was right, but she had always fought the idea that somebody but Guru Clef could love her. So finding out about this whole thing with the summoner had been a surprise anyway.   
  
- I never did realize... - Hikaru mumbled.   
  
- After so many years you're still as innocent as the first day. - Fuu smiled - And what's with you today? I can't recall seeing you so depressed before. Has that sad face anything to do with certain magic swordsman...?   
  
To her friend's open insinuation, Hikaru reacted in the most unexpected way. She burst into a sorrowful cry! The other two Magic Knights got really scared at this and surrounded her at once, trying to console her.   
  
- Oh, Hikaru, please, don't cry... - Fuu whispered, now really concerned - Did I say something wrong, by any chance?   
  
- Could it be that gloomy guy did something mean to you? - Umi frowned. Both Lantis and Ferio had always been on her list of "unpleasant" people.   
  
The redhead continued to sob for a while, until the attentions and the soft words from her friends were able to soothe her a bit, enough for her to tell them, with shaken voice, what had happened to her the previous night. Umi and Fuu listened to her in silence, until, in this particular moment, the blue haired girl couldn't held an amazed exclamation:   
  
- Did he kiss you?? I can't believe it!!   
  
The expression on the Wind Knight's face was also perplexed.   
  
- Oh, well... - Hikaru said, blushing - yes, he did kiss me, and even when I didn't really know it was him then, I think my heart knew it, it foresaw it was him. And it was so... so...   
  
The girl couldn't find a word good enough to describe even a little bit of what she felt when Lantis kissed her. However, her face was quite eloquent when exposing her emotions.   
  
- Alright, we understand. - Fuu helped - But if that's what you wanted, ever since we came back, I don't see why are you crying.   
  
The ineffable expression of happiness faded immediately from the redhead's features, and a great anguish took over her face.   
  
- This, well... that was not the end of the night...   
  
- So, something else happened? - Umi inquired, frowning again.   
  
Hikaru stared at her own hands, twisting on her lap, and she continued her story with a voice that was hardly a whisper, as thick tears escaped from her eyes and slid down her cheeks:   
  
- When I finally realized we were inside his room...   
  
ººººº Flashback ººººº   
  
Lantis looked at her seriously. He was waiting for an answer.   
  
- I... I was chasing Mokona...   
  
The girl was perfectly aware of how silly this excuse should sound, but it wasn't an excuse, it has happened that way and she couldn't think of anything better to say. Besides, it didn't make any sense that it was him the one who was interrogating her, for if somebody had just done something wrong in that room, it wasn't her.   
  
The man looked around him, as to be sure that Mokona wasn't there. Of course, he was unable to find even the slightest trace of the small animal anywhere, so he turned to stare into Hikaru's face, who blushed a deep shade of red under his piercing eyes which seemed to be shooting darts through her heart.   
  
- He must have escaped somehow - the girl insisted - I saw him entering here... and believe me I didn't know it was your room... it was an accident...   
  
Lantis shrugged, and the redhead could almost swear she saw a shade of disillusion go by the masculine features. However, his words resonated in the room, colder than ever:   
  
- It doesn't matter...   
  
As every time he behaved that way, the girl was left out not knowing what to say. And although her astonishment was already big when facing such strange attitude, her bewilderment increased even more when she heard the conclusion to his statement:   
  
- Go to sleep, it's too late for this. You can always find Mokona tomorrow.   
  
Hikaru felt all her being rebelling against these last words. He was treating her like a child and it had been long time since she grew up! Go to sleep, he said? No way! She wasn't leaving that room 'til everything was perfectly clarified!   
  
- Wait a second! - she exclaimed exalted - Don't you think you owe me an explanation?   
  
The girl was really angry. He crossed his arms against his chest, calmly. The indifference mask covering his face didn't alter a bit. However, his eyes flashed and the redhead shuddered in fear. Was he mad at her? But why?   
  
- Explanation? - his voice was deep and cold as always.   
  
- Yeah, explanation! - Hikaru almost yelled - Or do you really think you can go around just kissing people and be so calm afterward?   
  
Lantis arched an eyebrow. Apparently, this scene wasn't waking up the slightest emotion within him. However, the question the girl has just made was the one he had been expecting from the very beginning. And he had had plenty of time to think of an answer to that one.   
  
- Oh, is that it? - he said with cruel disdain, unaware of how deeply he was hurting her - I'm sorry, I just thought you were somebody else. You brought the whole thing to yourself when you entered without warning.   
  
Hikaru took two steps behind, not being able to give credit to what she had just heard. Her exalted brain, speeding through all her thoughts, quickly gave her a devastating conclusion out of his words. If Lantis thought she was somebody else, it's because he was expecting SOMEBODY ELSE. And whoever it might be, it was someone he could kiss. She remembered all his love wrapping her, as he thought she was some other person... He was in love!   
  
ººººº End of Flashback ººººº   
  
- I can't remember how did I leave the room. - the redhead ended up with broken voice - I don't know how did I get to my own room. All I know is I cried my eyes out the whole night... and my heart still hurts inside my chest...   
  
She covered her face with both hands and sobbed again. Fuu hugged her softly, while Umi rose in utter rage:   
  
- So I was right when I never liked those two guys! But they'll pay for this! I swear I'll make them pay!   
  
The blonde moved her head to both sides, in negative gesture. Revenge was not going to help them anyway.   
  
- No, Umi. You won't do such thing. Five years went by since the last time we came here. We never returned, so they had to go on with their lives. It's hard to admit it, but Ferio owes me nothing. And as far as I can tell, Lantis owes nothing to Hikaru as well. There was no commitment, so no reclamation should be made. And no revenge should be taken.  
  
- I'm sure Lantis cared for me, but... - the redhead sighed sadly - there was nothing between us but a good friendship... if you want to call it that way...   
  
- We have to be strong, Hikaru and me, while you solve your problems. When you're done, we'll go back home. I don't think it would be convenient for us to stay here any longer.   
  
- But... - the Water Knight tried to protest.  
  
- Fuu is right. - Hikaru rose up from her sitting position, energetic determination back on her features - We'll be strong and we'll hide our sadness. I'll go wash my face and then we'll go downstairs for breakfast.   
  
The three girls hugged each other. Their friendship would help them to go ahead against all odds. Umi watched the other two girls with a smile.   
  
- I'm very proud of you gals. Those guys don't know what they're missing. But they shall know before we leave - here the girl's smile became mischievous - I promise you, they'll know and they'll be sorry for making you suffer.   
  
ºººººººººº   
  
The breakfast table was set for all the inhabitants and guests currently on the castle. They were already gathered there and ate quietly, exchanging looks loaded with the most diverse feelings among them. It was not strange that a tension similar to that of the previous night reigned again in the room, nobody was missing this time though. The spirits were heating up. The one who seemed to be more altered was Umi, as she debated between her love problems and the anger she felt against the two " fellows " that had hurt her friends. The princesses of Chizeta talked with the Autozamians and Guru Clef. Presea looked sad and distant. Caldina and Lafarga whispered in their particular conversation. Ascot ate slowly not daring to rise his look from the table. Ferio hopelessly tried to meet Fuu's gaze, while she avoided his eyes by all possible means. Lantis seemed oblivious to his surroundings and lastly, Hikaru seemed to be lost in deep thought when in fact she didn't miss a movement of the magic swordsman. They continued this way, until Guru Clef rose from his chair:   
  
- I'll retire to the throne room. I hope you all have high expectations for the great ball that we announced. I also hope you all have dates for that day. - he smiled - Our guests are free to make their will and to feel like in their own houses. I only want the Magic Knights come to see me one at a time. Maybe this way we can elucidate the mystery from your so delayed return to Cefiro.   
  
- Can we go right away, Guru Clef? - Umi asked, standing up, and her friends followed suit.   
  
- Of course. As long as I can talk to each one of you alone. So I can compare your stories and figure out the whole thing.   
  
- Very well then, we'll go later. - Hikaru agreed, at the same time Fuu nodded, not very firmly.   
  
The four came out, followed by the looks of all the present, especially by a very sad one, reflected in Ascot's green eyes. Ferio would have wanted to follow them, but how to justify such an inopportune exit amid the breakfast, with his fiancée sitting by his side? So he resigned to let Fuu go... for the time being. However, Lantis didn't hesitate to get up and to leave through another door not saying half a word.   
  
In the corridor, Fuu pulled Hikaru towards one of the many gardens, with the hidden purpose of leaving Umi alone with Guru Clef. After all, she had avoided Ferio, which had become her main priority. And the innocent redhead didn't understand her intentions completely, but she let the Wind Knight take her out.   
  
After a brief and silent walk, the magician and the Water Knight finally stopped in front of the enormous door that gave access to the throne room, where the most important matters in Cefiro's life had been discussed.   
  
- I... - Umi mumbled, now a bit hesitant - I don't really think I have much to say.   
  
- I want to hear you anyway. Any detail could give me the key on this mystery. - Guru Clef said, as he made a light movement with his staff to set the doors wide open. He stepped to a side, to allow the Water Knight to enter, and then he followed her into the room, with what the doors closed slowly behind him.   
  
Already inside the room, Guru Clef walked towards his usual place and made a chair appear. Umi ignored his gesture and remained on her feet. She was visibly nervous. To be alone with him was causing such side effects. And she had so many things to tell him... so many things...   
  
- Won't you sit down? - the magician's voice resonated, echoing oddly around the room.   
  
- I'm fine this way. - Umi mumbled, shivering slightly - I told you, my version of the facts is short.   
  
- Then, let us begin.   
  
For some minutes, Clef interrogated the girl, trying to discover in her answers something that could possibly lead him to undo the mystery surrounding their unexpected and so delayed return to Cefiro. After a while, the magician knew all he needed to know.   
  
- Very well, Umi. You can go now.   
  
The Magic Knight hesitated one more time. It was now or never. Either she confessed her feelings to him, or she would certainly explode.   
  
- Guru Clef... I... I wanted to talk to you...   
  
Two pairs of blue eyes clashed through the distance spread between them. A resolved look on Umi's. A questioningly look on Clef's. The girl was so drawn to that look... and at the same time, she couldn't help but remembering other eyes, emerald green eyes that looked suppliants at her in an open love confession. She was no longer sure of anything. She didn't know what to do. The words that were about to come out of her mouth died in her very lips, as she just stood in front of the one whose memory she had treasured for so long. She had met so many men in her model career and none of them had helped her to take the thought to Cefiro's short master mage away from her. And now that she was so close, it was torturing her just to think about Ascot. What was that that she felt for the summoner? Her friend, the person who had risked his own life for her? Why, why did her heart remain silent?   
  
- Don't say something you could regret later. - Clef looked at her understandingly, as if he had been able to cleanly break through the girl's soul, and he already knew the answer that escaped to her - I'll always be here for you.   
  
The Magic Knight flinched hesitant. She couldn't say a word. She needed time, just a little more time, and the mage was letting her have it. Still silent she headed towards the exit, feeling dizzy and very confused. Only an idea prevailing on her mind. Whatever her final decision would be, she had to take confusion out of her head before. If she wanted to find the truth, her truth, one more time she had to talk to Ascot.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Liberty 


	10. Presea Liberty

Ok, it's me... don't you guys remember me?? Well, I know it's been like ages since I last updated this fic. I was on a journey, which turned out quite well in the end. And now I'm back!!!  
  
Graysky: Yep, mistakes are what make this whole story have sense... or not. Anyway, this chapter won't make you feel better about L/H but it can help on other subjects. Maybe we have been talking about brothers and sisters and someone got mixed up. Hope you like this chappie ^_^  
  
Miko Windam: Hey! I would never throw my TV at you! How'd I watch Anime if I'd do that? He's being an idiot you're right, so, what's the big deal? But honestly, jealousy can do that to you... *mumbles something about stupid cheating boyfriends* Well, F/F, like I promised!!  
  
Smoky Kisses: Thanks! Here it is, to make your world happy and bright! My boyfriend never got jealous of anime charas... actually, he's some kind of blend between Lantis and Eagle *I'm a lucky bitch, I know* Well, keep loving both Ascot and you bf... tehehe  
  
a n g e l . w 1 n g: Well, you know, poor Ascot has been in love with Umi for years and you still want her with Clef... So you're mean to the boy. But I guess that's fair, I like Clef too. I would be in serious trouble if I was the Water Knight!!  
  
Cev: Please don't cry! I didn't mean to... well, I did expected that sort of reaction. Chapter 9 was really wicked... To tell you the truth, Lantis is jealous as a mad dog, that's all. maybe you'll find some answers in this chappie... or you'll be even more puzzled. Just go and read some!  
  
Liadel: *snatches Lantis away* You won't kill my Lantis!!!! *glare* Well, I don't wanna sound like Primera here, but he IS MINE!!!! Even if he's being incredibly mean lately... But don't worry, he'll get better... or worst *evil cackle* In the mean time, have some F/F!  
  
Yume no Kokoro: I'm really flattered you could stand A/U only because of my fic!! I know, that's a huge compliment, U/C fans are usually very against Ascot. Oh, well, thanks again!  
  
Bunny: Oh, please, don't tell me you cried too... I think I'm gonna change this fic into the drama category. Hmmm, Lantis IS cold to everyone, isn't he? As for if he is really in love with someone else... you'll find out later on. And Tarta is the one engaged to Ferio, you know the nasty sister. The silly sister is in love with... but I guess you read that already... ^_^  
  
Former Anime Goddess6: *smacks random person in the head* Don't call her a suckup! She's a su... I mean, she's just sensitive! Ok, no random person now. I'm sorry to make you cry (You didn't really cry, right?) I'm working hard on suspense, yeah, thanks for noting it. Here's the next chapter... to make you cry a little more -_-  
  
Momentum: Now this chapter is half frustration, half other random stuff. It's time for a change. But next chapter will be DEVASTATING! Even I cried when I wrote it! That's when everybody will really start doing stupid things. So, stay tuned!  
  
One more time, I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Next will be up as usual, in a week or so, I promise! Before you go on into my soap opera, just remember I don't own Rayearth, just a computer, an obsession on every anime and a huge imagination. That's it.  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
*** Battling emotions ***  
  
Chapter X   
  
Presea - Liberty   
  
Presea sighed slightly. One more day in Cefiro, just like every other day. Even though everybody was more or less thrilled with the next arrival of the kings of Chizeta. Never before they had had the opportunity to receive such illustrious people, except that one time when Autozam's President visited Cefiro, a couple of years ago. Around the date in which Eagle Vision regained his consciousness, coming out of his delayed coma unexpectedly. Which also coincided queerly with Lantis' sudden arrival. It was a great celebration, seen how grateful was the autozamian leader with his only son's definitive recovery, for he was almost lost for his countrymen. The artisan was particularly fond to the memories she had from that occasion and she had her reasons. Never before Guru Clef had left aside his severe continent of Cefiro's protector to show a behavior more human-like. Never before and never after that, for that matter, Clef had been nearer to the people who cared for him.   
  
Presea let out another sigh. She wouldn't forget that night for as long as she lived. She just closed her eyes and she could easily revive the image of the short magician, shaken by the wine someone had convince him to drink for the first time in his long life, laughing and enjoying the party like everybody else...   
  
ººººº Flashback ººººº   
  
- Presea!   
  
The artisan turned around with a smile, when she heard Guru Clef's voice. He was coming towards her with brilliant eyes.   
  
- Would you dance with me?   
  
- I didn't know you could dance at your age... - she joked.   
  
The short mage swirled around swiftly, quite nimbly, and with this the woman confirmed her belief that this particular night, he was not himself.   
  
- I can still teach you some lessons! - Clef asserted bearing a mischievous smile - What do you say?   
  
It was really tempting, to think she could let him take her wherever he wanted, and however Presea did what she had always done whenever related to him. She held herself.   
  
- I say you're very short and we would probably look bizarre dancing together. I don't want people to laugh at us.   
  
She didn't really care if the whole world would laugh at her if she could only be able to be close to him! But it didn't make any sense to follow a fantasy like that. Whatever Caldina had made Clef drink, when it's effects faded everything will be the same it had always been. That's why the best thing to do was make a joke out of this whole situation and to avoid the dance invitation.   
  
- Short? - Clef mumbled, suddenly serious.   
  
- Well, you are... - she nodded, still smiling - what you need is a girl as short as you... Why don't you ask Princess Aska a dance?   
  
For an instant, the master mage stood still, as valuing the proposition of dancing with the short monarch of Fahrem. Then, all of a sudden, he joined both his hands at his chest level and rubbed them one against the other, mumbling muffled words. A blinding light covered him completely, blinding the woman who didn't even dare to move a single muscle.   
  
When the glow banished, Presea opened her eyes, fearful that something terrible could have happened to Guru Clef. However, what was presented to her sight went far beyond her most incredible dreams. Who was this man with lavender hair and majestic appearance that now leaned forward to her with exquisite courtesy? He was a few inches taller than she was and she couldn't remember having seeing him before. However, his smiling face was oddly familiar. And when she looked into his sky blue eyes, she knew for sure who he was.   
  
- Because I have no wish of dancing with her. - Guru Clef's voice spoke, coming out of those strange lips.   
  
- But... is it you? Is it really you? - Presea babbled. She couldn't take her eyes off of this new version of Clef now in front of her. He was breathtaking. If she didn't already love him more than life itself, she would have surely fallen for him that very second.   
  
- Have I really changed that much? - the master mage smiled - I only grew up a little... so that you had to look for better excuse, if you still don't want to dance with me.   
  
The artisan searched her mind for a quick and stylish way out of this new complication, but unfortunately, or fortunately for that matter, she couldn't find any. Besides, much to her grief, she didn't really feel like rejecting this new and improved Clef. Who could possibly resist him?   
  
- All right. - she agreed apparently in a bad mood.   
  
The smile that spread on the mage's features almost made her pass away. They walked to the dance floor silently, and once there they joined other couples that danced happily. They swirled and swirled all around the saloon, until the up beat rhythm they had been following 'til then was replaced by a much slower song. Too slow in Presea's opinion.   
  
- It's been a pleasure... - she began to excuse herself, assuming the end of the song meant the end of her dance with the mage. But apparently, he didn't have any intention of letting her go, as he kept hold of her wrist.   
  
- I hope you're not thinking you can leave me to dance with some other guy, right? - Clef interrupted her with mischievous expression - After what I had to do to convince you, I'm entitled to request every dance from you. You're mine tonight...   
  
Presea blushed wildly, but she didn't answer. There went her last try of resisting the mage's charms. From that moment on, she didn't care how drunk he was or how much she was going to regret the following day what she was doing now. She just let the man she loved take her in his arms again and this way, the night that should have lasted forever went away in a few hours...   
  
ººººº End of the Flashback ººººº  
  
- Presea? Presea!   
  
The artisan started, being abruptly taken out of her daydream. She turned around, still flustered, only to meet alone to meet Caldina's mischievous blue eyes.   
  
- What's going on with you? You've been very thoughtful lately. - the dancer inquired.   
  
- It's nothing.   
  
- I don't believe you! What will I have as a prize if I guess what is this all about?   
  
Presea turned away, trying to hide her face from the illusionist's inquisitive look. She wasn't very sure if her feelings were that obvious or if it was that simply, Caldina had too much talent to read people's hearts. The truth was she could never hide anything from her friend.   
  
- And that blushing face is giving me a hint... - the dancer insisted - I bet my beautiful body it has something to do with an old and decrepit master mage...   
  
- Clef is not decrepit! - Presea blew up, reddening even more.   
  
- Gotcha! I knew it had something to do with him!   
  
- I don't know how can you be always smelling out other people's business...   
  
- Come on, Presea, you're quite obvious! The entire castle knows about your feelings for that grumpy old Guru...   
  
The artisan sighed loudly. That "decrepit grouch", as Caldina liked to call him, was the person she loved the most. She couldn't even remember how had she came to fall in love with him that way. Perhaps playing the role of her twin sister, the true Presea, she had forcefully ended up giving her heart to the same man she had when she lived.   
  
- I'm sure everybody thinks I'm a fool... - she mumbled sadly.   
  
- Not at all! - Caldina denied - He is the fool!   
  
- Who is the fool? - Umi asked, entering just then into the living room where both women were. Presea trembled only to think that Caldina could answer to that question with the truth. She knew, or she thought she knew with all certainty that if the magician they wee talking about had a heart to give, the strongest candidate to win it would be the Water Knight.   
  
- Well, I'm talking about Lafarga! Who else? - the dancer answered shamelessly - You know, women in love are the most monotonous creatures in the world. Always talking about the same thing and the same thing, that is to say, the object of our love! And by the way... - her smile became malicious - Whom does my little Umi speak of?   
  
The blue haired girl blushed slightly, which Presea considered to be a very ill omen, knowing that Umi had gone with Guru Clef into the throne room after breakfast.   
  
- Oh, as a matter of fact I was looking for you because I need your help... - the blush grew in the magic knight's cheeks, while her voice diminished til almost becoming a whisper.   
  
- Love affairs? - Caldina insinuated - You have come to the right place! Let's see, what is it? I'm all ears!   
  
- Well... - Umi trailed off. What she wanted to speak with Caldina was a bit embarrassing. To tell the truth, it was something she had never done before. She never had the need of it.   
  
However, Presea interpreted the girl's silence as a sign that her presence was unwanted.   
  
- I would love to stay here chatting with you guys - she said getting up with a weak smile - but I still have things to do before the arrival of our Chizetian visitors.   
  
And she left, ignoring the relieved expression on Umi's face and Caldina's frown. Already in the hall, the artisan let out a long sigh she didn't know she was holding, as she leaned back against the wall. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like her heart could blow up any minute, from yearning what she would seemingly never have. Two thick teardrops slid down her cheeks. If little hopes she had before, those she kept had died with the Magic Knight's return. The dream in her mind had to finish. And she had to be the one who put an end to it once and for all.   
  
Presea straightened out, her face now completely dry and full with determination. The corridor to her feet guided her resolved steps, as well as the firm decision she had just made would guide her actions from that moment on. That had been the last time she cried for Guru Clef's love.   
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Fuu's breathing went back to normal step by step, as her upset chest calmed down. Her body was not used to the wild run she had forced it to undergo. Everything trying to avoid Ferio, since she didn't feel strong enough to face him. Actually, she didn't believe she would ever be brave enough to face him knowing it was forbidden her to love him. And probably, she had a part of the blame in that.   
  
She looked at her surroundings. In her crazy escape, she didn't even bother to watch which way she was going. Now she could see it, the last door she had crossed had taken her to one of the so many interior gardens of Cefiro's castle. A particularly small and insignificant garden, but not enough to go unnoticed. She went back immediately. That place wasn't good for her. Gardens were public places... where anyone could enter and find her.   
  
It was too late. Before she could reach the door, another visitor showed up. The magic knight looked around frantically for a way out, but she couldn't find one. This garden had only an entrance, blocked right then by a person that, Fuu knew it, wouldn't let her go so easily.   
  
- Are you running away from something... or someone? - Ferio asked, congratulating himself for having followed the girl, when seeing her go by the corridor like an speeding gale.   
  
He didn't get any answer. The blonde continued hopelessly looking for a way out of such quandary. There was no way out. She had locked herself in a mousetrap. She had no choice but to face the consequences. However, very soon she realized her body was not willing to stand by her. She bit her lip in utter impotence as she placed a nervous look at the tip of her shoes. Those, a spot in the floor, any thing diverting her sight as far as possible from his face.   
  
- I've been wanting to talk to you, Fuu, ever since you came back - the prince continued, seeing that the girl didn't answer him - but for one or another reason, I could never come closer to you. I even thought you were trying to avoid me.   
  
The girl still remained silent. What could she tell him? That it was true, that she did have tried to avoid to be left alone with him? That her heart was tearing apart because of that unfortunate engagement? That she was as guilty as he was, but in spite of everything, there was nothing they could do? No. She preferred to remain silent. To remain silent and to wait. After all, the whole situation couldn't possibly get any worse.   
  
But Fuu was wrong, she understood it quickly when Ferio came closer to her and he hugged her hard, not giving her time to react, as if he wasn't willing to let her go again. The magic knight closed her eyes, fighting boldly not to cry. This was much worse!   
  
- Let go off me! - it was an order, a completely unusual peremptory tone on Fuu's lips. Much more when she shoved him off to quickly undid the hug the prince had caught her in . He watched for an instant, taken aback by her rejection. He was convinced that the most difficult would be to come closer to her. But apparently nothing will be easy for him with the magic knight.   
  
- I know, I owe you an explanation...   
  
- You owe me nothing. - Fuu cut him up dryly - Your life is yours to deal with, and I have no right to punish you for wanting to be happy.   
  
She had to be strong, to show him a hard and intransigent side of her personality. She couldn't falter now, she couldn't allow it, she had no right to be weak. But no one could possibly know how tough was for her the simple fact of avoiding Ferio's eyes.   
  
- Yes, I want to be happy. - the man nodded - However, I'm more than sure that my happiness is now standing in front of me, even if she doesn't want to look at me. Oh, Fuu, I have dreamt of your eyes and your smiles...   
  
- Stop it! - she exclaimed, being finally able to take two steps back - You shouldn't say such thing! It's not right! And it's not fair...   
  
This last sentence escaped from her lips in a whisper. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Ferio was telling her those things. He shouldn't say them, and she shouldn't hear them, not even if they sounded like heavenly music to her ears. For yes, she needed his love. She wanted it so much that the single idea that he would soon belong to another woman was killing her slowly. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop thinking how would she feel herself if another girl sought her fiancé. If princess Tarta was in love with him, she had no right to get in their way. Besides, how could it be that Ferio was thinking on spending the rest of his life with someone he didn't love? He logically had to feel something for his fiancée.   
  
- I don't love the princess. - he seemed to read the thoughts fluttering inside the magic knight, and that doubt, as logic as it was, hurt him deeply, almost as much as Fuu's heart-stricken eyes now looking at him openly - I never loved her, never!   
  
Not being able to hold himself any further, the prince walked again the gap separating him from the magic knight and he hugged her even stronger, still pouring his feelings on the soul of the girl now immobile within his embrace.   
  
- Chizeta's king was the one who proposed this engagement, like a proof of good will among our countries. Of course, I refused in the beginning, but I couldn't help but giving a second and even a third thought to the idea. I was suffering bitterly, Fuu, I suffered so much, I missed you too much and I thought... Oh, what a big mistake... I curse the bad day such idea settled on my mind! I thought that, since you and your friends were not coming back, perhaps one of the princesses could help me to forget... I know I shouldn't do it, but after all, I supposed none of them could possibly be in love with me, since we hardly knew each other... I should have known no one could ever make me forget you...   
  
Ferio backed off a little to look at Fuu's face. Her green eyes were full with unshed tears, tears she wouldn't let out. He brushed her cheek smoothly. He only had to look at her to know he could never love another woman! How could he be so stupid to think he could?   
  
- Fuu... please, say you forgive me... I've been a fool, I know I have... but I've also suffered wretchedly... your absence made me weak and coward... I love you so much...   
  
- There's nothing to forgive... - she still fought the magnetic action emanating from his golden eyes and his bewitching words.   
  
- Then say that you love me! - Ferio demanded ardently - Say it!   
  
- I don't...   
  
Whatever she was about to say, the prince didn't let her finish. The girl's emerald look whispered him slightly about her love for him and however, her mouth was about to say something cruel. Something quite wise, that's for sure, but he didn't want to hear it. So he did the only thing he could. He kept those merciless lips silenced by covering them with his.   
  
Fuu didn't resist, but she didn't kiss him back. She quietly rose a prayer to any superior entity Cefiro could have. She was requesting strength to reject the only man she would ever love. Even knowing he felt the same way for her. Now she fully understood what never meant.   
  
"Never again..." her mind screamed, while he kissed her fiercely, almost desperately. "Never again, Fuu... You must bid farewell to love..."   
  
- You are so cruel, Fuu. - Ferio had let her go and he looked at her in utter sadness - But it doesn't matter. I've learned my lesson.   
  
He went slowly to the small door that led out of the garden. Once there, he turned around to look at the girl.   
  
- Even knowing you don't love me, I'll never stop loving you. When the night of the dance comes, I'll break up my engagement to princess Tarta. It wouldn't be fair for her to spend the rest of her life with a man who will never be completely hers.   
  
The magic knight shot her eyes opened in astonishment. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was he really going to undo his engagement? Because of her?   
  
- Ferio! - she called with an strange voice she could barely recognize as her own - You can't do such thing! You have to be true to your word. You are a prince!   
  
A withered smile appeared in the face of the future sovereign of Cefiro.   
  
- Guru Clef foreboded me to see you and I disobeyed him deliberately. It's not the first time I promise something I can't carry out. I don't have what you call "word", so I don't think I would be a good ruler. - he shrugged, looking at Fuu intensely - The way I see it, words are hollow and empty when they don't come out from the heart. And as for mine... a long time ago it left my chest, to take refuge in your arms.   
  
Fuu still tried to hold back her tears. Ferio's sad expression was moving her much more than any passionate rapture.   
  
- I would rather be a wandering knight if I could have your love. So, if I'm to be the king of Cefiro - he concluded steadily - only Fuu Hououji could be its queen. But am I worthy of a throne if I don't even deserve a kiss from the woman I love?   
  
Though firm, his words were also full of bitterness. He shrugged and once again he turned to leave. But the Wind Knight couldn't let him go thinking she didn't feel a thing for him. Because that was not true. And even when she was already decided to accept what seemed to be her sad and lonely destiny, Ferio's suffering was far beyond what she could take.   
  
- Wait!   
  
Maybe if she had given it a second thought, she wouldn't have done it. But then again her brain couldn't silence the strong voice coming from her heart. She ran to Ferio, hugging him right when he was turning around to face her. And she kissed him, she kissed him with her soul, with all her love for him and with the longing she had restrained for five endless years. The prince's surprise disappeared at once, with the intimate conviction that his happiness had just came back to his door. He kissed back with passion, feeling like the girl practically melted on his arms. Which had been given to him only to embrace her, he was now sure of that.   
  
- I... - Fuu panted, blushing deeply - I love you too... and I always will...   
  
A cheerful spark lit in Ferio's yellowish eyes.   
  
- Now I can face the whole world! - he shouted jubilant - With your love to shield me, I can do anything!   
  
Another kiss, slower, deeper. And the Wind Knight forced herself back into reality.   
  
- Will you really break the engagement? Don't you think the problem could only get worst?   
  
- I don't think the king of Chizeta wants to condemn his daughter to a loveless life. I'll honestly tell him everything and I hope he understands me. I'll also tell the princess.   
  
- I don't want to cause any trouble... - Fuu mumbled cuddling up against his chest.   
  
- And I don't want to live without you - the prince brushed the girl's blond curls softly - so just let me take care of this. Trust me, would you?   
  
A genuine smile and a soft emerald look told Ferio the Wind Knight trusted him absolutely. The same way she loved him. He kissed the tip of her nose as he hugged her fondly. Now that he had her back, he would make sure to never let her go again.   
  
However, the feeling of guilt was still dwelling inside Fuu. Although the man tried to simplify everything, the situation was quite complicated.   
  
- What's the matter now? - he inquired as he grabbed the feminine chin, staring into the green orb now reflecting concern - My always thoughtful Fuu still has remorse?   
  
The girl was surprised when seeing how he had just guessed what she was feeling. She stirred on his arms. She was yet to be in peace.   
  
- It's just that I... Ferio, I don't deserve... I also tried to forget you...   
  
- Always so austere, my love... If you have already forgiven me, why can't you forgive yourself? - Ferio smiled, causing a new blush on the gilr - Just thinks that forgetting seemed the most logical thing to do after five years of absence. All the inhabitants of the castle gave it a try, because they missed you magic knights and it was very hard for us. Even Ascot seemed to resign to not seeing Umi again... Although... actually there was a person who was senseless enough, or sensible enough for that matter, to not try.   
  
- Really? Who are you talking about? - Fuu asked curiously - Guru Clef? Perhaps he did know we were going to come back?   
  
- No. I'm talking about Lantis. He never forgot...   
  
- Lantis? - the magic knight was very surprised at his answer - But he has a cefirian girlfriend!   
  
- What? - now the prince was the astonished one - Who told you such nonsense?   
  
ºººººººººº  
  
The door closed with a light hiss. Guru Clef looked at the artisan with curious expression as she had just entered his room. He quickly said to himself that the woman's expression was too serious, and he got ready for bad news.   
  
- I need to talk to you. - she said, letting out a barely noticeable sigh.   
  
- I'm listening. - the mage urged her.   
  
- The day after the engagement ball, I plan to leave Cefiro.   
  
- What?   
  
- I'm asking the princesses or the kings of Chizeta to let me travel with them to their country. - Presea explained - I trust they won't refuse.   
  
The short mage scrutinized the artisan's features for a moment. However, the seriousness shining on the feminine features didn't let him see beyond her brown eyes.   
  
- Why? - he asked with a tone that rather sounded like an order.   
  
- Do you want me to make out some random excuse? - the woman smiled sadly - Or do you want me to tell you the truth?   
  
- The truth. - Guru Clef demanded.   
  
Presea inhaled deeply. "Here goes nothing" she thought and she dove into the blue pools of his eyes.   
  
- Because I love you.   
  
The master mage shook his head, stunned by what he had just heard. He already knew that the true Presea loved him and he also knew that this, her twin sister, felt the same way for him. He had tried to ignore such feelings, because it was his duty, and he had certainly made it, although not completely. Nevertheless, he didn't understand what was just happening. And so he said.   
  
- Don't you understand? - the artisan inquired, sarcasm dwelling in her voice - That's because you have never loved anyone in your entire life. Poor Presea, poor Water Knight... and poor me.   
  
She let out a bitter laughter.   
  
- You are so insensitive, Guru Clef! I don't know what did my sister see in you, I don't know what does Umi see in you and certainly, I don't understand why I can't forget your damned blue eyes that pursue me even in my dreams. I must be going nuts! Yes, that's what I thought when I realized I had fallen love with you. And even so, I couldn't take you out of my heart, although I would have wanted to eradicate that feeling, to pull it up as if it was a weed.   
  
- Presea... - the mage mumbled more and more astonished.   
  
- No! - she shouted, cutting him off - You asked for the truth and you will have it, one last time you'll have it. I didn't want to love you. I knew how much my sister suffered because of you, and I had a grudge against you for that reason. But you must be truly a great sorcerer, because my ill-feeling soon became a very different feeling! And I loved you, and I dreamt of your love and I stuck to you like a shade, only to be near you was good enough for me.   
  
The tears ran freely all over Presea's upset face, as she no longer held them, it didn't matter anymore. One last time, and then she will be done.   
  
- I even thought Presea had been very silly, if loving you like I know she did she had resigned to leave to the Forest of Silence. I didn't understand how she had been able to be without you, when I felt myself unable of such feat. But now I understand her...   
  
A new sigh, a choked one. A little more. Only a bit more and then she would be free to fly away, far away from him.   
  
- I love you - Presea's twin asserted again - but you will never feel the same for me. My sister knew it, and that's why she left. I know so, I understand now... and I'll also leave, because such truth is unbearable to me. I can't torture myself anymore, seeing you every day and knowing I have no hopes of winning the stone you call your heart. I must put an end to all this.   
  
- Presea... - Guru Clef tried to speak again.   
  
- I'm not Presea. - the artisan rose with dignity - She didn't have courage enough to stay away from you. She even came to the castle to see you or she communicated with you through Mokona. I won't come back, Guru Clef.   
  
The whole time, her eyes stared at the mage's tiny figure, as if she wanted to burn his features into her memory forever. She had lied. She did know why she loved Guru Clef. He had it all to make any woman happy. He had so many virtues that to enumerate them would have been endless. But he didn't have the most important and the most wanted thing. He didn't have a heart.   
  
She no longer wanted to see him. She had to leave. She looked away and she turned to the door. The mage didn't speak. What could he say? He felt like the high prop of his room had fallen on him, squashing him to the ground. And in spite of everything, he was not able to understand why did he feel that way. Or simply, he didn't want to understand it.   
  
- I'll leave after the ball, Guru Clef. - the feminine voice resonated hollowly - And I won't come back.   
  
This time, Guru Clef found the hiss of the door to be much drier and more strident, when seeing it and hearing it close behind the false Presea.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Duty 


	11. Clef Duty

Arg! Chapter 11 finally up! I'm done with this darn chapter, yay! I wrote it down around 11 times. But I'm very proud of it... well, I like it, what can I do, I feel like a mother and her baby, no matter how ugly it is, I'll always see it beautiful. Nvm. Enought rambling people, sorry for being late and stuff, but I really had a hard time with this chapter. I just had to go for my tissues every time I started writting it (and re-writting it) Anyways thanks to the people who reviewed, I love you guys. Do they call this call outs?:  
  
Graysky: I'm glad you liked it! And don't feel bad, I love the whole cast in Rayearth... I even love Alcione (I swear I do!) I just hate Primera... but that's too obvious. And just wondering, do you really think someone could knock sense into Lantis' hard head? Well, I got news for you in this chapie... No evil laught here, it's too sad...  
  
Carmen: Thank you! No one had ever tell a thing about the size of my chapters, I'm glad to know it's apropiate. I try not to make them too short, or too long, because they can get boring. And I'm also shocked, you must be about the first person who actually likes Guru Clef with Presea... well, maybe not the first, but one of the very few. Thanks again!  
  
Liadel: Oops... sorry, I never realized 'til now... My first F/F scene was last chapter! Sorry about that, I didn't meant to abandon them, I like them... but I guess I was saving them for the last part. Yeah, this is almost over, but not yet...  
  
butterfly kissess: Thanks a lot. Here you go!  
  
a n g e l . w 1 n g: Ok, thanks, I understand you. As I said, I love the whole cast (did I mentioned I also love Nova? I do!) But some people get so emotional about this Ascot/Clef thing... but it's Ok, everyone is free to do their will. I'm just giving Presea, or rather Sierra her own chance. She is a great chara!  
  
Bunny: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Here's some more!  
  
Miko Windam: As I said, I'll keep the TV ^_^ And Clef deserved it! Ejem, I'll just take that back before some enraged Clef fans beat the crap out of me. The old man is lovely, but he can actually be cold sometimes. Poor Presea, or Sierra, or whatever. As for Fuu and Ferio, I have good and bad news for you. The good is they have another scene in this chapter. You'll get to read the bad for youself. The ball starts on chapter 13, that's an offical announcement!!  
  
Jusuchina: Ok, you got it! More dark and gorgeous Lantis! But I warn you, this is gonna be bad, very bad...  
  
crazyicetenshi: Yeah, thanks, more Clef here... well, it's his chapter as a matter of fac! Let's see how he does.  
  
Yume no Kokoro: Thanks a lot! Here's the update. Not too soon, but I know you'll understand me.  
  
Momentum: Well, you are so right... not about the great part, that's not up for me to say. But this is SAD! I don't know what got into me when I had this idea. I'm really enjoying all this suffering. Well, you'll see by yourself... Just warn you, I think this is my worst chapter ever!  
  
One last comment for Miemu Akari, who sent me an email when she couldn't review. Well, thanks girl, I know all that "site experiencing overload" messages. And yes, H/L in this chapter, yeah. To keep you crying... ^^' Thanks again, you rock!  
  
As for the last part, this chapter was much longer, so I decided to split it up into two and it turned out that the two separated parts were decently long to make up for separated chapters. So Clef is a lucky guy, he got a two part chapter!  
  
Now, on with the fic. Just remember, I don't own Rayearth. But I still love it!  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
*** Battling emotions ***  
  
Chapter XI   
  
Clef - Duty   
  
  
  
Clef seated there, plunging into his own thoughts for a while, after Presea left. His heart was torturing him with feelings he didn't have the right to experience. And no matter how much he tried to ignore them, he just couldn't do so. The soul of a young woman like the artisan had always been like a crystal glass to such a powerful and old magician like he was. Therefor, what he was able to find behind her brown eyes didn't surprise him at all. He always knew it, even though he wouldn't admit it. He understood perfectly how confused she was, since everything was complicated in love affairs. He knew it too well. His heart was not the harsh rock everybody imagined. But he had treated it as such for too long, and now he didn't understand its language anymore.   
  
He got up to stroll around the throne room. The magic knights of wind and fire wouldn't come to him for the time being. He could feel their weak presence, opaque as if they were hiding in some relatively far away place. With a small movement and a soft mumble, Clef disappeared from the spot he was standing at, to reappear a few seconds later in his own room. He mechanically leaned out to the window, to see Fuu taking a slow walk among florid hedges. The small sorcerer scowled harshly. The girl was not alone. Ferio was with her, openly defying his master mage authority. He just couldn't let it be. If Cefiro's prince was not responsible enough to think of his citizens above all, then it was all up to Guru Clef, who had always taken care of everything after the Pillar system's abolition. And this time, it wouldn't be different.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
  
  
- Are you sure about that? Absolutely sure?   
  
- Of course I am, Fuu. If Lantis has a girlfriend in Autozam, that's something I can't tell, but I'm pretty convinced that he has none in Céfiro. Yeah, I'm sure. You should know already the kind of person he is. He's always alone and silent. Nothing else seems to fit him.   
  
As they spoke, the prince and the wind knight sat down in one of the benches populating the wide garden they were in. Without realizing, they had went from a room to another, each one enjoying the company of the other, completely absorbed in their mutual love and in the lively conversation they were having.   
  
- Then I don't think I understand. - Fuu admitted, perplexed at the facts her beloved was narrating for her.   
  
- I could even tell you that he always left any room every time someone accidentally mentioned the Legendary Magic Knight. Which usually happened to be Caldina. - Ferio added, while rollicking with the girl's blond curls - It's not like I've been really watching him all the time, but I realized at many different moment's that his face twitched, as if the subject particularly bothered him. No, I don't think he could be in love with other girl but Hikaru. Of course, you could never tell when it comes to Lantis, I'm aware of that. And he has indeed been acting very strange lately.   
  
- But, Ferio, are you absolutely sure...?   
  
The man cut off the magic knight question by pressing one of his fingers to the girl's lips. A roguish smile spread all over his face, when seeing how Fuu blushed.   
  
- Let's just stop talking about this, please? - he suggested bearing a mischievous expression - I didn't want you back so we could spend time talking about Lantis.   
  
- I'm very worried about Hikaru... - the wind knight mumbled - but maybe you are right. We should let them work things out by themselves.   
  
- That's what I think.   
  
- And... what should we talk about?   
  
The smile grew on the prince's lips. It was always lovely to watch Fuu as she blushed. And the way her shyness showed up whenever she was all alone with him. Those little things about her would never change, no matter how obvious it was that she had grown up in those years, both physically and spiritually. Of course, he had no interest in making her change such traits. Or any other, to tell the truth.   
  
- We could talk about what you've been doing in the Mystic World. Then I could tell you that I missed you a lot, you would assure me that you couldn't forget me a well. And then I would tell you that you have returned even more beautiful than my poor imagination could remember...   
  
The blush in the girl's cheeks glowed even more when she heard the kind of conversation Ferio was wishing for. Not that it bothered her, as a matter of fact it was really pleasant to listen to such flatteries coming from her beloved's lips. It was rather as if her bright red face also wanted to show her feelings for Cefiro's prince.   
  
- And lastly - he finished, only few inches away from the girl's face - to see how you look even prettier when you blush, to tell you that I love you more than ever and... to get a reward kiss.   
  
Said and done. The man leaned on his beloved's lips and touched them smoothly with his. Fuu answered him with a shy yet happy smile. However, this didn't seem to completely satisfy Ferio, so he leaned in again, this time looking for a longer kiss, when a loud voice froze his attempt.   
  
- What are you doing, Ferio?   
  
The couple turned around, the fright painted in their features, and they saw the small Guru Clef standing before them, watching them with recriminatory expression. No one said a word, until the mage spoke again:   
  
- I mean, let aside the fact that you're endangering the stability of two planets, what else do you think you're doing, PRINCE FERIO?   
  
This sentence had the ability to take Fuu out of the lethargy she was experiencing due to her surprise. But she didn't have the time to say a thing, since Ferio took the lead before she could actually speak.   
  
- I'm kissing the woman that I LOVE - he affirmed daringly - and no one will stop me from doing so. Not even you, Guru Clef.   
  
The mage straightened when seeing the open way he was being challenged. In all his years as Cefiro's Guru, no one had ever dared to do such, not even princess Emeraude. The anger sparked in his blue eyes.   
  
- Let's say you've been my student and I know you very well, and that's the only reason why I'll ignore your cheeky words. I'm not startled at them coming from someone as irresponsible as you are. But it does amaze me to see the wind knight following you in this madness.   
  
- Guru Clef... I... - Fuu babbled.   
  
- I don't blame you. - the mage's look was a bit softer when seeing the girl's grieved expression - I know how you feel about this hollow headed boy. - a light gesture silenced the angry protest coming from Ferio - But I have to make you see the truth. If the prince dares to slight a princess, the kings of Chizeta could declare war against our planet.   
  
The wind knight paled visibly, not being able to avoid the expression of horror that overflowed her eyes when realizing that the situation was much more complicated of what Ferio had wanted her to believe. War! A warlike conflagration could burst at any moment... and all because of her!   
  
- That won't happen! - she heard as the student still defended his position in front of his master - We can understand each other like civilized people do!   
  
- Civilized people? - Clef said sarcastically - We are talking about princess Tarta here! Perhaps you could attempt a decent conversation with her sister, as long as you offer her a cup of tea. But Tarta! You're crazy... and you're jeopardizing our precious peace.   
  
- She can't be that terrible! - Ferio shot back, now visibly concerned about the unspeakable terror taking possession of Fuu's features - Besides, I don't love her.   
  
- You should have thought it BEFORE. Now it's too late, because she DOES love you. Or at least that's what she has shown. And I don't believe it will please her a lot to know you don't plan to be faithful to your word that should be sacred. I can almost picture her, spurring her father to declare war against us...   
  
- No! That won't happen!   
  
The two men stopped short in their dispute to turn to face Fuu, who looked at them with sudden resolution. This time the prince was the one who paled. He didn't like that hard expression in the girl's face. Not at all. And even less he liked the tears struggling their way out from her eyes one more time.   
  
- I... - the magic knight forced herself to say in a weak but perfectly audible voice - I won't put so many innocent people in danger. If I have to give up my love for a prince that is already engaged to a princess... I will do so.   
  
- Don't do it, Fuu... - Ferio pleaded - You would damn me to be unhappy for the rest of my days!   
  
- I'm sorry, but I am a Magic Knight. And it is my duty to protect Céfiro.   
  
- Even if such duty would forbid our love?   
  
- If that's the way things are, so be it.   
  
The man said no more. He couldn't believe Fuu was giving up on him so easily. After so much time of not being able to see her, after having her back for an instant, she was running away from him again, and he could do nothing to hold onto her.   
  
Without more hesitations, the magic knight went towards the garden's exit, leaving her illusions trailing behind her reeling feet. It didn't really hurt that much to break away from Ferio, knowing that her sacrifice would save a lot of people from being involved in a senseless war. But "that much" she was indeed hurting was enough for her. Hopefully the prince will understand that both of them should resign to fulfill their duty.   
  
Guru Clef stopped his pupil as he undoubtedly considered following the girl.   
  
- Let her go. She knows what she's doing. Which is more than what I can say about you.   
  
- This is all your fault! - Ferio bellowed - You convinced her that our love is impossible! How could you do this to me, Clef?   
  
- Don't try to put your blames on my shoulders. - the mage frowned significantly - Make honor to your prince condition and behave as such. It's the less you can do now that you know Fuu is willing to sacrifice her feelings for YOUR planet's sake.   
  
Ferio's expression remained undecipherable for an instant. He was about to strangle the small wizard with his own hands and however, his mind reflected something different very soon. Clef was right. But he was not going to lose Fuu. There had to be a way and he was going to find it. So he straightened out slowly and looked at his master with expression not less resolved than the one his beloved had shown minutes before.   
  
- Only Fuu Hououji will be Cefiro's queen - he said with conviction - and she has just proved how worthy she is of such title. I'll take care of this, Guru Clef. There won't be a war.   
  
The mage was tempted to point out that the younger man had made before a promise he had failed in fulfilling. Nevertheless, something in the golden eyes tranquilized him in this particular subject. This time it would be different, his experience told him so. Cefiro's future king could be very nonchalant sometimes, but in the bottom he was willing to go to any extent for those people he loved. And still, his words were actually enigmatic, since it didn't seem likely for Ferio to reject princess Tarta and to avoid the war at the same time.   
  
- Trust me, please. - the prince added, seeing the doubt debating in his mentor's features - This time I won't let you down.   
  
- I trust you. - Guru Clef agreed with a smile - I know that in the end, you'll do what's right.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
  
  
The fire knight wandered among a small hedge of beautiful white flowers, not even imagining the events that were unfolding not too far from her. She had gone out to the garden with Fuu, but in a certain moment this the wind knight thought she heard Ferio's voice and she had run away wildly, very un-Fuu-likely, not even paying attention to her redheaded friend's call. At the end, the voices were coming from two palace guards that passed by chattering; but as a result, Hikaru was left alone, and now she admired the almost opened buds completely covering the unknown shrub. Of course, she was unaware of the several pairs of eyes that watched her from different places on the garden.   
  
- They are beautiful... - the girl mumbled, while she sat down on the grass, leaning back to the trunk of an enormous plant.   
  
"Not as much as you" a thought flowed down from the treetop. But, of course, Hikaru didn't realize.   
  
Her comfortable position allowed her to see a piece of the sky, as clear as every morning in Cefiro. However, the thought and the sight that would have been enough to encourage the redhead in normal circumstances weren't enough in that particular occasion. She felt broken, hopeless. She was so in love... and it was unrequited. Guru Clef had told them about the famous dance, and she was pretty sure none of the Magic Knight would be going. She was not in the mood for parties. Besides, Fuu would not go for obvious reasons and neither Umi nor herself could ignore what happened to the wind knight. And in the very hypothetical case that she actually considered the idea of attending to the darn engagement ball... she had no date for this. There was only a person she wanted to go with, and this person was already taken...   
  
Hikaru fought forcefully her intense wish for a good cry. She had promised she'll be strong and she would, no matter what it cost. Without realizing, she found herself seizing the locket that the magic swordsman had given her once. She couldn't hold her tears any longer. She would have to give it back, much to her grief. She was not entitled to keep it for herself, even less now that he had seemingly found someone else to give it to...   
  
No, she couldn't take the idea. She threw herself into a disconsolate sobbing. If only with her cry she could take out the pain that tortured her heart... She didn't realize Lantis had just jumped to the floor from a high branch on the tree and he looked at her with fondness he could hardly disguise.   
  
- Hikaru... - he called, feeling as his chest was being torn apart. To see her cry was far beyond his strength.   
  
The girl raised her teary eyes to him, recognizing the unmistakable voice of the swordsman. She would have wanted to be able to hold her emotions in front of him, but his very presence increased the affliction flooding her heart. Her sorrow was more and more unbearable.   
  
Meanwhile, Lantis had helped her to her feet, seizing her shoulders gently, as if he feared this light touch could break the fragile body now trembling on his also shaky hands. Not wanting to give it a second thought, Hikaru curled up against his broad chest and cried unrestrainedly. It was no time for reasoning. If she couldn't relieve all the anguish she felt somehow, it will eat her inside.   
  
In spite of his efforts, Lantis was not able to soothe the girl's desperate cry. But what could he do, if he didn't even know the reason for so much sadness? He only knew he would have certainly preferred to be killed a hundred times before he had to see those luminous pupils shadowed by tears. He could only try to comfort her by hugging her softly against his chest, wait for her to calm down and hopefully then she would tell him what was going on.   
  
Hikaru raised her head to look at Lantis' face and in doing so, she met his soulful, beautiful eyes. But this time they were not serious or cold. There was an ocean of concern inside of them, and - even though she found it hard to believe - a world of adoration shined through dark blue. For a look like that one, the fire knight would have given anything. There it was his love for her, and however her tears made her doubt.   
  
"Oh, I love you so much... so much it's driving me insane" the girl's soul sobbed, shrinking painfully. Nevertheless, her lips were not able to articulate not even the smallest sound, silenced by the knot griping her throat. Her cry continued to flow, still unstoppable.   
  
- Hush... come on... - the swordsman mumbled soothingly as he brushed her red hair, fighting all the way to prevent himself from kissing them - please... stop crying, my...   
  
He was about to say "my love", but he never did. The words died on his lips as he realized that they were not alone. He frowned when he saw Umi and Eagle slowly making their way to them.   
  
- Hikaru! - the water knight exclaimed, trying to hide her anger when seeing her friend with that "guy" - We were looking for you!   
  
The redhead twitched when hearing that voice, she dried off hastily the few of her tears that had not been left in the swordsman's black clothes and she turned around to face the newly arrived with a smile, coming off from the arms of her love with intimate pain.   
  
- Are you done with Guru Clef? - she asked lightly. She felt kind of guilty, as if Umi has surprised her doing something wrong. She shot a fleeting glance towards Lantis, who was standing immobile to her backs. It was his fault, he made her feel so weak!   
  
- Yes, I finished that whole thing off a while ago. - the blue haired girl reddened slightly - I have been looking for you and Fuu. Eagle offered to come with me...   
  
Of course, Umi was definitely not telling them about what she had been talking to Caldina after having seen Clef. And even less she planned to tell them how she had convinced the autozamian Commander to ask Hikaru to the dance, since, according to what she had assured him, Lantis had another date. He seemed very astonished to hear this, which she found a little strange, but anyway she managed to persuade him. He was not hard to convince though.   
  
- Hikaru, I wanted - Eagle didn't let the chance pass him by - to ask you to go to the dance with me. That is, if you don't have a date yet. - and with this he addressed a nervous look at Lantis. Who's expression was stony, so much the autozamian had to admit that, this time, he really had no clue as to what was going on through his cefirian friend's mind.   
  
The redhead looked at Umi questioningly, surprised by Eagle's sudden invitation. She instinctively turned around to cast a shy glance to the magic swordsman's face. What she saw there - or what she didn't see, for that matter - told her clearly which her answer should be.   
  
- Yes, of course I'll go with you! - Hikaru cheered with a superhuman effort - What ever made you think I would go with somebody else?   
  
Eagle and Umi smiled thoroughly, both very pleased with that answer. On the other hand, Lantis withstood the blow the best he could, and the deep pain reflected in his eyes didn't last long enough to let someone else notice.   
  
- Really? Perfect! - the Autozamian Commander could not hide his happiness - It will be great, I promise you! Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going to the NSX now. I will authorize holidays for all my crew. I want them to be as happy as I am... they won't have it so easy though. - he finished with a bright smile and he left whistling happily.   
  
- I still have to find Fuu. - Umi cleared the throat, only to break the tense silence settled among them upon Eagle's departure - Would you come with me, Hikaru?   
  
Just then, the redhead seemed to wake up suddenly from the deep trance she had fallen into by denying reality. She looked at her friend, still a bit stunned, realizing that she had just gotten a date for the infamous dance. The ball that, a couple of minutes before, she didn't actually plan to go to because she had no one to go with. Because the one she wanted to go with was not inviting her in any way. To this thought, chills run down the fire knight's spine. Lantis was still standing at her back, she could almost feel him. And he had seen and heard the whole thing. The brave look coming from the water knight helped her to partially handle the panic threatening to take over her. Maybe it was better to end it all this way.   
  
- Hikaru? - Umi insisted haughtily - Are coming or not?   
  
- You go ahead. - the redhead answered - I have two words I need to speak with Lantis.   
  
The water knight scowled, but she didn't want to object. It was better that her friend she cleared up her situation with the swordsman. To put things to good rest once and for all. So she shrugged and walked away taking the same path she had previously came from.   
  
Once again Hikaru and Lantis were left alone, each one staring at the other fixedly. His blue eyes were empty of all emotion, and yet the girl wouldn't mind to stay an eternity submerged in those deep oceans. It was a pity that the swordsman preferred to see his own reflection upon other pupils, not hers. The fire knight was quite far from guessing the storm of jealousy and despair roaring behind his frozen look.   
  
- Huh... Lantis... - the redhead hesitated - I...   
  
The magic swordsman arched a eyebrow. He was not able to discern what could this be about. He only wanted to get through with it, whatever it was. Hopefully what she had to tell him wouldn't be another salt grain to add up to the bloody wound of his sadness. However, he realized very soon that his pain could get even deeper, when seeing the girl fidgeting a necklace with trembling fingers.   
  
"No!" his dying soul screamed "Not that!"   
  
- I have... - Hikaru sighed, looking at the locket she had treasured for so long like a sleepwalker - I have something that belongs to you.   
  
Not being able to help it, Lantis took a step back, fighting with all his might to hide the horror he felt just to guess what was about to happen. To his eyes, in those small hands was palpitating his bleeding heart.   
  
- Please, - the magic knight pleaded offering the jewel to the swordsman - it's yours... Give it to someone who deserves it more than I do.   
  
"Take it, please, help me" the girl thought frantically "This is so hard to me!"   
  
Crying threatened to run her over once again. This locket had been the receiver of her love for so many years, so many times she had kissed it or just held it, so many times she had poured burning tears onto its polished surface. To get rid of it was like throwing away a part of her own being. Like tearing her love out of her soul.   
  
- I can't take it. - Lantis said with voice as firm as possible - I gave it to you...   
  
- But I don't want it! - Hikaru screamed, cutting him off - I don't want it!   
  
Saying this, she threw the beloved locket away, as if it very touch burned her. And she run away, unable to keep herself from falling apart. She didn't want to show the magic swordsman the sad sight of her deep affliction. He was not to blame on this. She had been silly, she had fallen in love and she dared to dream that he would love her back. The blurred images of Zagato and princess Emeraude popped in her mind, it's been a long time since she thought about them. She killed them. And her punishment was to fall in love with her victim's brother. She should have never forgotten them. Now they came to take revenge.   
  
Lantis made no effort to hold back the girl neither he tried to go after her. He needed no further explanations. She didn't want his gift, she didn't feel worthy of such a present. He already knew she didn't love him, she loved someone else. But to face the hard truth had been much harder of what he had though in the beginning.   
  
A solitary tear slipped slowly down his impassive cheek. He would have wanted to scream, to hit somebody or something, any thing that helped him to relieve so much suffering. But he just couldn't. The same as that other time, when he knew about his brother's death, the cry consumed all his energy, he couldn't even move. He could only stare at the floor, while other tears quietly followed the first one. To his feet lay the locket that had belonged to his mother. It was broken. Like his heart.   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
Guru Clef plumped heavily into his seat. He had too many problems inside his mind. The next arrival of the invited coming from all the planets, the habitual affairs concerning the Kingdom, the mysterious return of the Magic Knight and now Ferio was also giving him trouble. How will all that end up? He was really worried. Since Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were here, everything was upside down. To make things worse, Presea had conceived that crazy idea of abandoning Cefiro. And this made the mage feel quite unhappy. All the other dilemmas disappeared before the thought of losing the artisan. Even the threat of a possible war diminished in the face of the fear that had assaulted him suddenly.   
  
A soft knock at the door came to aid him, taking him momentarily out of the unwanted anguish currently hunting him down.   
  
- Come in. - he answered distracted.   
  
One of the wooden halves opened up to reveal the slender figure of the wind knight. Guru Clef watched her thoroughly and he was surprised when he didn't find any prints of tears on her eyes. However, her expression was sorely blank, as if she was making a great effort to keep it this way.   
  
- Oh, Fuu. Sit down. What can I do for you?   
  
The girl hesitated, probably meditating if she should sit down or not, or maybe evaluating some deeper thoughts. She finally sat down, thinking that it would be better this way, since what she was about to say was not easy at all. And just in case she'd fall apart, so be it, she would be seated.   
  
- You asked us to come to see you. - she started - I know Umi was already here. So you can go on with me.   
  
- Mmm... - the master mage was even more surprised at the girl's integrity, he just couldn't stop thinking how she had just given up the love of her life - Well, there are some questions I need...   
  
- It won't be necessary. - Fuu interrupted him in a sudden impulse - You see, Guru Clef, I have to tell my terrible secret...  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Duty (Part 2) 


	12. Clef Duty Part 2

Whaaaaa! I just forgot the last time I updated this! I'm so mean... *runs away from the crowd of enraged rayearth fans* My God, that I deserve, yeah. But look! This is an update! Finally...  
  
Callouts, callouts!  
  
kalen1: Errr... you are lucky. You asked for an update and you got in two days! Not the end yet though... Ah, thanks about calling me mean, I know that! ^_^ I just hope you didn't melt too much, ok? Lantis-sama and Hikaru-chan are sure sweet! I'm just planning to make them suffer a bit more before I put them together... wait, was I putting them together or was she ending up with Eagle? Whaaa! I lost the script! Now anything can happen! I know, I'm evil!  
  
vashy-kun: Don't cry! Yes, cry, that means I'm great at drama! O.O Anyway, thanks. Here's the update!  
  
dewey: cruel? that word doesn't even start to define what I'm doing to them in the upcoming chapters. But it will have a happy ending! Just in case someone is wondering...  
  
hikaru_29: Thanks. Ok, you promised to read. Now, read!  
  
Lady Ronin Tiger: I really apologize for the delay, I hate when I can fulfill my promises, but I had no choice but to make you wait. However (warning), this chapter won't get you rid of the suspense. And no making up (or making out, for that matter) You'll get plenty of that in the final chapters. And you'll have to wait for the end to kill the suspense! Only three more to go...  
  
Syvonair: Put down the knife... put down the knife or I will kill the whole casting and send them to hell! That's better. Now, thanks a lot for your nice words (without the knife) but... nothing is solved here so... *runs away from the knife*  
  
KITTY: There you go! Just to drive a bit more insane...  
  
MeierDracul: Whaaaa! Thanks a lot! *bows* You really know how to flatter a writer-wannabe. Thanks again! *bows again*  
  
Graysky: I can always make things worse... *laughs evilly* Just read this chapter and you'll see! Fuu's secret, not yet. People being stupid, yeah, they'll keep doing that til the very last chapter. Anyway this is the next instalment of Battling Emotions!  
  
nagareboshi1: Was that a cliffhanger? I didn't know I could do that! Clef is frustrated, I think I explain that here. Umi dislikes Lantis, that'll be explained in later chapters (there's a reason, of course) As for the secret... I'm not telling you! Not yet, I mean. Thanks for your nice words!  
  
Miemu Akari: Don't cry! Is not good for your health! Besides, this one is not so sad, even if everybody is depressed... O.O That's it... this is the continuation!  
  
Chrynn: Thanks a lot. Please read the whole thing other day! And tell me what you think...  
  
fenian: Yes, a happy end. I love happy endings! So don't worry and thanks a lot!  
  
Momentum: AWESOME? OMG, thanks! I'm so flattered! Stop reading my fic and go update yours! Hehe, sorry about that... ^_^ Anyway, yes happy ending. Just be patient!  
  
crazyhikarufan, fanofhikaru, Hikaru _fan: Is that the same person? Anyway, thanks for loving it and for saying I'm inhuman, which I obviously am... Arigato!  
  
CrazyIceTenshi: Long time, huh? Ascot went missing cause he's shy, hehe. I have plans for him, so don't worry. The key phrase to keep Clef description away from Lantis image is "sky blue eyes" lantis eyes are darker... Anyway, thanks for loving this total mess!  
  
Yume no Kokoro: Wow, thanks! I didn't mean to make a cliffy, it just turned out this way. Thanks again!  
  
Jusushina: Dance? Nope, my plans are way different than that. You'll see in time. Thanks alot for liking it!  
  
a n g e l . w i n g: Oh, my, I think I actually did a cliffhanger... serves well to all the people who have done that to me! Hehe, here goes the update...  
  
CPMiko: Sorry about the delay... I really hate when I can update in time, but it's not always up to me. Anyway, you are way to nice with this poor so called writer and I'm really thankful for that. So I'll won't break Fuu's heart anymore, ok?  
  
That's it! Wow, i got lots of reviews this time, I love that! Thanks again to all the people who reviewed, I love you all! Since this is the last chapter before the grand ball, I'm willing to send emails to everyone who wants to know when Battling Emotions is updated. Just in case you guys really wnat to know, drop me a line, my email address is public! Or leave a reaview!  
  
One last thing: I don't own Rayearth! You should know that by now...  
  
Just read and enjoy!  
  
Battling emotions  
  
Chapter XII   
  
Clef - Duty (Part 2)   
  
  
  
Guru Clef was still deeply astonished. What Fuu had just told him was not unusual at all; actually, it was something that could happen every day. And however, he would have never expected such a thing coming from her. Maybe from Umi or from Hikaru, who were both more impulsive. But the Wind Knight? No, it had never crossed his mind.  
  
- Do the other magic knights know about this? - he inquired bearing a serious tone.   
  
- I never dared to tell them… - the girl mumbled, her voice quite broken.   
  
- And I presume you haven't told Ferio either…   
  
- No! - Fuu exclaimed with terrified expression, looking at the magician with her eyes wide open in fear - He shouldn't… he must never know about this!   
  
The short Guru moved his head understandingly. The girl's reaction was quite logical, but maybe a bit exaggerated. After all, what seemed to be so terrible for her was not such a big deal in his opinion.   
  
- I think you are being a bit irrational about this, Fuu. Don't you think the three of them are all entitled to know? They have suffered so much because of you… especially the girls…   
  
A long and deep sigh was the answer. That was exactly the answer Fuu was expecting from Guru Clef. He was so wise; he seemed to be always in control. But she was not able to do as he said. What would Hikaru and Umi say? And what about… Ferio? No, she couldn't face them, what had happened to her and what she did later in order to hide it was very absurd. The fact that she had told the magician was already too much for her. Even if it had truly made her feel a little better.   
  
- It doesn't matter if you don't tell Ferio… because the situation between you two is irreversible and perhaps he'll never need to know. But what about the girls? They are your best friends, or that's what I thought.   
  
- You are right… - Fuu lowered her head in obvious defeat - I… I will tell them. Somehow I'll find the courage to tell them everything. I just hope I won't die in shame before I finish.   
  
- They will understand you. - Clef reassured her with a smile - You girls have always been very close, right?   
  
Fuu agreed slightly, slowly drying off her tears. A small smile crept up her features. She had to give it a try, the girls didn't deserve to ignore such a secret.   
  
A knock at the door could be heard in that moment, and much to her grief, the girl paled, fearing it could be Ferio. However, she relaxed again when seeing the person who was just entering…   
  
- Hikaru…   
  
The redhead couldn't hide her swollen eyes and however, she still tried to show her usually bright smile. She looked at them both vaguely and then, shaking her head, she walked up to her friend:   
  
- Fuu! I didn't know you were here! Umi was looking for you… I don't know what for though.   
  
All this was said lightly and in an apparent carefree tone, but anyone that knew Hikaru would realize that she was making a great effort to show some happiness. The blonde could not avoid a chill when noticing the signs of recent crying on her friend's generally cheerful face. Perhaps she had a part of responsibility in those tears.   
  
- I've been here for a while, but I was about to leave. - she said calmly, heading for the door - Is there anything else you want to ask me, Guru Clef?   
  
He denied with his head and gestured for her to leave if she wanted.   
  
- I'll go find Umi. - Fuu sighed turning around a bit as she got to the exit - I'll have to ask you, please, to come to my room when you finish here. I have to tell you something… you and Umi. - a chill shook her one more time, just for a moment and then, not wanting to stay there any longer, she turned around again and left the room silently.   
  
The magician watched her go with sad eyes. Poor Fuu, she was so afflicted. She was convinced that she deserved punishment for something on which she had only partial responsibility. He just hoped she was able to be honest with her friends. She was in desperate need of their forgiveness.   
  
- Guru Clef... is something the matter?   
  
Hikaru's concerned voice pulled the tiny wizard out from the path leading deeper into his own thoughts. He denied with his head.   
  
- No, everything is fine.   
  
- Does that mean that you know already why we were not able to return to Cefiro in all this years? - the girl asked with brilliant eyes. It's not that she was going to get back something she never had, but still…   
  
- Yes, - Guru Clef answered without hesitation - I still don't understand how did you make it this time though. Do you want to give me your version of the facts?   
  
A sigh escaped from the redhead's lips, at the same time that she narrated all that happened to her that day. All from her strange vision of Lantis to how the locket she was wearing seemed to pull her up right before they vanished from Tokyo Tower and reappeared hovering on Cefiro's sky.   
  
- Lantis… - the mage mumbled not so amazed by what he had just heard. He should have known it was something like that. Much more after Fuu's confession. There were not many people in the planet with willpower enough to successfully override a Magic Knight's wish.   
  
- Guru… - Hikaru asked a bit hesitant - Ain't you going to tell me why we couldn't come back before?   
  
The short mage denied once again.   
  
- I believe it's Fuu who should tell you about that.   
  
- Fuu? - the redhead arched an eyebrow in astonishment - What does Fuu have to do with this?   
  
- She holds most of the responsibility. - Clef explained - But I won't say more, since it would be revealing a secret that doesn't belong to me.   
  
Hikaru shrugged, not very convinced.   
  
- I guess that's what she wants to talk us about, right? - the mage agreed briefly - Then I'll wait for her explanation.   
  
Guru Clef crossed his arms, obviously insinuating that, if the girl had nothing else to say, their interview was over. Nevertheless, Hikaru was not willing to leave yet.   
  
- And after what I have told you, don't you know why were we able to finally come back?   
  
- I have this hypothesis. - the mage answered vaguely, not wanting to give away many information on the subject - But I won't be sure 'til I have a talk with Lantis.   
  
- Lantis… - the redhead shivered as if the magic swordsman's name had just bitten her.   
  
- Yes, Lantis. The fact that you had what you call a vision of him right before the transference between dimensions does indicate he also has something to do with this.   
  
- I don't understand what could he possibly have to do with this… but I guess that makes some sense.   
  
For a moment, the silence took over the place, as if they had nothing else to say. But it was not like that. Even if she knew she will later regret it a thousand times, Hikaru had to ask the question that was torturing her since the previous night, since "he" had kissed her.   
  
- Is she pretty? - she mumbled in a low and insecure voice, perfectly heard by the mage anyway.   
  
- Who? - he asked, not understanding what was she talking about.   
  
- Lantis' girlfriend… - the girl's murmur became almost inaudible, as she turned her look to the floor.   
  
- Lantis doesn't have any girlfriend, not that I know. - Guru Clef said taken aback by this question.   
  
- He doesn't? - the redhead was also astonished - But he…   
  
- I think you'll have to ask him whatever you want to know. - the mage cut her off - I don't use to interfere in the love affairs concerning Cefiro's inhabitants.   
  
Hikaru sighed slightly and she headed towards the door like Fuu had done a couple of minutes before. Crestfallen and somehow depressed. However, Guru Clef stopped her when she was about to grab the doorknob.   
  
- Excuse me if I have sounded too rude or careless, but that one it's a matter you and Lantis should work out by yourselves, without the interference of any of us. Not even mine.   
  
The girl turned around to shoot a sad smile to the mage.   
  
- Don't worry, Guru Clef. I shouldn't ask, that's all.   
  
And she left with no more words. The mage shrugged. That's why he had never wanted to get involved with anyone, even knowing that some women had been attracted to him, not caring about his childish appearance. Love could bring nothing but trouble and misunderstandings. And he was not going to make such a mistake.   
  
While he meditated on this, his feet took him to the window. Through it he could gather a nice view of the garden, and within it… just the two people he wanted to see the most in that moment. Lantis and… Presea. Or whatever her name was, since she was only the deceased artisan's twin sister. A fervent desire to know her true name took over him. And… what were those two doing there together, all alone, talking with so much mystery? Could Presea be Lantis' hidden girlfriend? And if that was it, why were they hiding? Guru Clef shook his head wearily, suddenly mad at himself. Where was all that nonsense coming from? She had just confessed her love for him; love of which he had knowledge since long ago, so she couldn't possibly be in love with the magic swordsman but still… what if he was? What if he make her change her mind and her heart? The short mage pressed his fists into tight balls. No, that couldn't be, it was absurd. And if it was so, why was he still thinking about it?   
  
A word came to his mind, in order to explain the crazy ideas currently alienating him. To this word, Guru Clef raised the head bearing an offended expression and he removed himself from the window. The explanation was even more illogical that the fact itself. Of course he was not going to lend ear to his own mind playing tricks on him. He walked away to the darkest corner inside the room. There he produced a seat out of thin air, just to plump into it heavily. Damned idea transformed into word. The idea of Presea's absence. The word jealousy…   
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
  
  
- So Hikaru does have a date for the upcoming dance? - Caldina asked, obviously rejoiced by the news.   
  
Umi nodded. She was not very sure that the illusionist's plan will work, but certainly she was not going to keep her arms crossed while her two friends withered in their misery. At least she would see certain guys flail in jealousy. And if they didn't care that much, then at least the girls would have some fun.   
  
- Great! - the dancer clapped - Now we only have to take care of Fuu… that one will be a little more difficult. But we'll make it, and then we'll get to the most interesting part!   
  
- The dance is not until the day after tomorrow… - the Water Knight mumbled, not knowing what to make out of Caldina's words.   
  
The illusionist jumped out from her comfortable position on the bed to dance swirling all over the room.   
  
- What are you talking about, girl? - she exclaimed still jumping and dancing - The best part is the preparations! - she stopped for an instant in front of the girl, her hands on her waist and a mischievous smile flourishing on her lips - For instance, what dress are you planning to wear for the dance?   
  
- Hum… - to tell the truth, Umi never pondered on that. Her mind was very busy with other less trivial thoughts.   
  
- I knew it! - Caldina continued her dance through the room - Careless girls! Lucky you, the sexy me is always resourceful in any situation!   
  
A few movements with her hands, as many sounds of bells, and in less than one second Umi was dressed with the most outlandish clothes that could come out of a demented imagination.   
  
- Caldina! - Umi screeched trying to take off the green scarf warped around her neck, which made scandalous contrast with a purple feather waving on top of her blue hair. - If you don't take all this off me right away, what I'm going to do to you will make Presea's ideas on how to punish Mokona sound delicate!  
  
- Oops… - the illusionist tried to stifle a laugh - Just wait 'til you see yourself in a mirror…   
  
Slowly, the Water Knight turned in the address indicated by Caldina, where she knew was standing her room's full-length mirror. And then she almost passed away.   
  
- Ahhhhhhh! - another screech, much sharper than the first one - You have turned me into a daub! Umi Ryuuzaki, one of the better dressed models in the whole world! Oh, God, if someone gets to see me this way!   
  
The glass showed the image of Umi sheathed in a red blouse, a half leg yellow skirt and long bluish stockings. Above all that, a jacket made of some leather imitation, bearing the most horrendous and rosy color known to the mankind. Some plastic earrings and some black, huge and rough shoes completed the very eccentric attire.   
  
- A clown! - the Water Knight kept whining - Just a move, and you have left me completely horrible, for people to run away when seeing me! If you are thinking that I will go to the dance dressed like this...   
  
Caldina crackled her fingers, and in an instant, Umi's clothes went back to their previous state. The girl sighed quite relieved when seeing in the mirror the reflection of herself she was used to.   
  
- Don't you ever do that again! - Umi exclaimed, still angry - Just think what could have happened if someone had seen me! What if Asc...!   
  
She didn't end up the sentence, perplexed by what she was about to say. However, the illusionist didn't miss the girl's hesitation.   
  
- Was right now my little Umi maybe thinking about my little Ascot? - she asked with flattery, making the Magic Knight flush - How interesting!   
  
The answer, that is if Umi had planned to other than blush like a fool and wonder why was she thinking about the young summoner, was interrupted by Fuu's arrival. Caldina was about to mention the whole matter concerning the dance, but the Wind Knight's expression restrained her from making any comment.   
  
- Umi… I was looking for you. - the blond mumbled tiredly.   
  
- Well, now you found me. - she answered, immediately going to alert mode - Don't tell me you finally met him…   
  
- I did. - Fuu interrupted sighing slightly - But it doesn't matter anymore. The truth is that I need to speak with you and Hikaru.   
  
- If you want me to beat someone… - Umi suggested, to which her friend denied with a gesture - No? Then let's go get Hikaru.   
  
- You don't have to do that. - the redhead ringed at their backs - I'm here already.   
  
- I thought your conversation with Guru Clef was going to take longer - Fuu was surprised - It's been less than ten minutes since I left you there.   
  
- I didn't have much to tell him. - Hikaru mumbled looking away - But he did tell me you had the answer to our enigma.   
  
- That's right…   
  
The silence took over them, since the Wind Knight was not very willing to tell them what she knew she couldn't hide any longer. However, Caldina was the one to break the ice:   
  
- Well, girls - she said getting up from the bed - I can see you have important matters to discuss, so I'll leave you alone…   
  
- That's not necessary. - Fuu stopped her - Now that I've decided to speak out, it doesn't matter anymore who hears me. Just please, promise me that not even a word of this will ever get to Ferio's ears…   
  
  
  
  
  
ºººººººººº  
  
  
  
- Guru Clef...   
  
The mage raised his eyes from the book he was reading and fixed them on the door threshold, from where his eldest disciple stared at him.   
  
- Ah, come in Lantis, I just wanted to talk to you.   
  
The swordsman walked slowly into his former teacher's room and he declined to sit down on a chair that had just materialized in front of him.   
  
- What is it?   
  
Guru Clef had important things to discuss with his former student, but he couldn't help the question that kept hammering on his brain. Something that he had to clarify, one of so many enigmas.   
  
- Do you have a girlfriend, Lantis?   
  
The swordsman quirked a eyebrow in mild astonishment. What kind of question was that? And why was Clef asking such thing?   
  
- I don't. Why?   
  
- Mmmm... Hikaru just asked me and I found it very strange... since I thought you were in love with her...   
  
- And she loves Eagle. - Lantis interrupted dryly - End of the story.   
  
- And how do you know that?   
  
The swordsman rose one of his hands, to show the mage the object laying on his palm. The broken locket.   
  
- She has thrown this to my feet telling me she didn't want it. - he explained, his voice gelid - I think there's nothing else to say.   
  
Guru Clef stirred in his comfortable armchair. There was something very strange about this, this whole mess he couldn't understand, nobody said what they should and everybody believed wrong things to be true. But he couldn't interfere. He had to let them work out their own problems. After all, they were all grown ups and not children.   
  
Meanwhile, Lantis walked up to the window. Even when his features showed very little emotions, it was obvious that this conversation was causing him great pain.   
  
- I also wanted to have a word with you.   
  
The mage's eyes searched for a sign on his companion's face. That whole phrase didn't sound too well. But the swordsman didn't turn around to face him, he rather chose to keep his look on the garden spreading beneath the window.   
  
- The day after the dance I plan to leave Cefiro.   
  
- To Autozam? - Guru Clef inquired since he was already expecting something of the sort.   
  
- Anywhere but there. - Lantis mumbled, obviously moody.   
  
- Why?   
  
- I've seen enough of it...   
  
- That's not what I meant. - the mage cut him off - Why are you leaving?   
  
The doubt floated between both of them for an instant. It was hard for the magic swordsman to explain his reasons. It hurt him cruelly to be forced to leave, but he knew it would hurt even more if he stayed.   
  
- Lantis, - Clef insisted in command tone - answer me.   
  
- Tell me, Guru Clef, how would you feel if you were to see Presea with another man?   
  
The mage got up all of a sudden, caught out of his guard by this very unexpected. He had never thought of that. Presea with another man? No, he had never thought of it but now that the idea came to his mind... he didn't like it the slightest bit.   
  
- How do you know...? - Clef mumbled with a dark suspicion, trailing off without completing a sentence that would have been too revealing.   
  
- I'm not a fool, master Clef. The things you know about me, I also know about you. We have spent many years and many things together. I do believe we know each other more than enough.   
  
He was right. If two people knew each other in Cefiro, those were the two of them. Too much time and too many things in common.   
  
- Let's see - Lantis continued, infinite bitterness bearing on both his voice and expression - how would it be like to see Presea every day and know for sure she'll never be yours? To see her hug, to spy her as she kisses someone who loves her, and feel like you could die envying that lucky guy who has what you wanted for yourself? ? What would it happen if you had to imagine what they do when they are all alone anywhere out of everybody's sight? Trust me, you would imagine everything even if you didn't want... you'd be not able to take those and other ideas out of your head... and you'd go insane!   
  
As he finished one of the biggest speeches in his entire life, the swordsman looked quite heated, as if every little thing he was saying was actually on his own mind there and then. He was the one who seemed to be on the verge of insanity, or at least, that's what the mage gathered from his disciple's crazed eyes. He suffered vastly, and Clef, just to be honest to himself, had to admit that something similar could happen to him if what Lantis narrated had really happened. But he was too stubborn to say so.   
  
- You are raving mad, Lantis. I have nothing to do with Presea...   
  
- Don't be cynic. - a now cold and serious Lantis cut him off sternly.   
  
- How dare you...?? - the mage angered.   
  
- Shut up. - Clef did so, bewildered by such treatment - You know that Presea has always been in love with you and you are not afraid of losing her. That's why you make her suffer with your incomprehensible indifference. But sooner or later she will get sick of this whole game and she will leave you, or she will rather find some other guy that can give her the love you deny her. Then perhaps you will understand why I cannot stay.   
  
- You can't stand to see Hikaru with Eagle... - the mage concluded - Even less knowing like you know that you were the only one with will power enough to bring her back here.   
  
He just couldn't help it, the images narrated by Lantis began to pour into his thoughts. The artisan in love with other man but him, wasting all her attention on some stranger. To lose her company, her soft look, her limitless devotion, her love... no. No!   
  
- I don't think I could stand that either - he admitted in a sudden rapture of sincerity - I had never crossed my mind, but I know that it would be terrible for me... as it is for you.   
  
Lantis turned around to the window, shrugging all the way. He was not used to talk that much, but maybe something good would come out from all that chat.   
  
- Why haven't you told her?   
  
- I'm not sure. - Clef mumbled, his voice barely audible - I guess I was afraid. I have banished my feelings for so long I've ended up actually believing they don't exist. And I have made an excuse out of the fact that I had to take care of Cefiro and I would have no time for her. But I know that's nothing a pretext. I... I'm way too powerful to follow my heart and if I was to let my feeling go wild... I don't want to think about it.   
  
- That's just another excuse. - Lantis said - You are probably referring to what happened when the Pillar fell in love and you ignore how many times my blood have been calling me in these last days?   
  
- What do you mean?   
  
- The idea of abducting Hikaru have crossed my mind... to follow the steps of my late brother Zagato... and do the same thing he did in the name of love...   
  
The mage stared at him, his expression bearing horror.   
  
- Don't look at me like that... - Lantis almost laughed, which would have certainly been the top in the scale of rarities - I won't do such a thing because I know very well that would only make everything worse. As you see, I can still hold my own feelings back. And that doesn't mean my love is weaker.  
  
- You are so grown. - Guru Clef watched his disciple in frank and open admiration - you have just made a very smart comparison, and to do so, you would have to know something that only I knew... until this very moment. Do you know what I'm talking about, right?   
  
- Power. - was the swordsman's flat answer.   
  
- In time you have become the most powerful magic user in all Cefiro, after me, that is. That's why your will of bringing the Knights back was stronger than Fuu's will of staying in the Mystic World. You'll know that story once it goes public, soon I hope. Anyway, I always knew you'd be the one to give me competition. Emeraude bet for Zagato. And others put their faith in Alcione.   
  
- The princess' opinion was plagued by her feelings. Alcione corrupted her enormous power to favor my brother, and she'd have done much if he has requested so, because she also loved him. Love was a problem with no way out for all them.   
  
- And however - Clef concluded - that's the same feeling that has made you grow in power. I take your hypothesis. If you can hold yourself back, then I can do it too, right? So are you telling me there's nothing worng with falling in love? After all the sad experiences you know about?  
  
- Once it hits you, there's nothing you can do about it. That's my own experience. I just want to leave knowing that you talked to Presea, master Clef. Give yourself a chance, and give her that chance too.   
  
Guru Clef stared at his disciple again. He couldn't tell him what he knew, since he had to realize for himself. But he couldn't let him go like this, giving up a happiness that was within the reach of his hands.   
  
- Let's make a deal, Lantis.   
  
- What kind of deal?   
  
- I promise I will talk to Presea, if you give me your word you'll do the same with Hikaru.   
  
- I have nothing to tell her. - the swordsman said, frowning.   
  
- Tell her the truth. Tell her... what you feel.   
  
- I don't want her to take pity of me. I can barely withstand the fact that she doesn't love me, but I don't want her compassion.   
  
- Take my advice once again, Lantis. In time, you'd regret not telling her, just as I regret the wasted years of my life and Presea's. I'm still afraid... but maybe I'll be able to overcome it if we make this deal. What do you say?   
  
- Alright. - the swordsman accepted seriously - You have my word that I will talk to her... but I will watch over you and I'll make sure you complete that promise.   
  
- All I can promise is that I'll try.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: The ball (part 1) 


	13. The Ball Part 1

Before I start, I think I should really apologize to all the people who have been following this story for the lack of updates. I've been really busy (even though that's not a reason) and other ideas had come to my mind and all. Yeah, that means other fics will come after this one, but that doesn't mean I won't finish this first! Ain't that good news? Hopefully... hehehe, now I know I won't be murdered on a dark alley cause everyone wants to know the end! Hopefully... !  
  
moira: This has never stopped moving on, so don't worry, I'll keep it going 'til the very end. How's that? Happy?  
  
The Mad shoe: Hum... maybe you'll be happy to know there's not much mush on this one? Or maybe not... Oh, but I'll keep the abundance of couples 'til the end! So now you know... Thanks!  
  
BlueEyedKorean: You really cried? Awww... Of course I'll let them be happy! Not yet though, I'll just make them suffer a little more...  
  
Candyland: Whaaaa! Beware of the spoon of doom! - hides behind desk - Fuu's secret? Not yet... - dodges a large object - Couples together? Hum... maybe I'll work a couple or two on the next chapter, yup. U/A and C/P(S) shipper? Hehe, you're gonna love this chapter... Post soon... yeah, in a week or two, I think. Actually, I hope. I just don't wanna rush the end, ok? And thanks a lot for you kind words, I'm really flattered, really! Hope you enjoy this!  
  
Bunny Fuu Fuu: Your pen name tells me you're gonna hate this chapter... and the next one too... oops... I think I lost a fan here. But I promise, I'll make it up to you in the end! Really! Now, you update!  
  
Kasuima: Eh... sorry again about the delay, I really promise it won't take me too long to update again after this one. Sorry and thanks a lot.  
  
Rachel: Lantis and Hikaru together, right? You too are going to hate this chapter. Yes, girl, I'm about to unleash more evilness. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
darkshadow36: Thank you so much! I'll work harder, yeah!  
  
CrazyIceTenshi: Oh, yeah, that was a joining chapter... you know, I can't really make people cry in every chappie! Now it's time to start building up the tension again, so maybe this will also look like a filling in for you. However, this is very and strictly necessary, I swear. As for Umi and Ascot... you're probably right, she's not such a dramatic chara, she's more like a comic relief in the series, even if she has a great personality. I mean, think about it. The other girls killed brother and sister of the men they love, but for Umi it was not such a bit deal, even if it was a great impact for her too. Still, you're gonna have some of U/A on this chapter, so don't worry. And keep being honest, you know I don't mind that at all! Thanks for the review!  
  
mangafreak: Well, thanks! Chapter 8 is also my fave... even if it was hell to write that, lol. Here's next chapter!  
  
kristel: Updated! Lantis and Hikaru, not yet... but I think you'll be happy in the end! So stay tunned!  
  
nagareboshi1: Thank you! Oh, I think I'm getting better at this cliffie thing... you'll see what I'm talking about on this one... just don't kill me, ok? It's all for good!  
  
windspinner23: Thanks a lot! Here's the continuation!  
  
vashy-kun: Do you really think it's sad? Oh, well, that was not my main intention, but I guess a little sadness won't be so bad, ne? Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
GuardianAngel89: Hey, don't do that! Really, you're gonna make me blush! Maybe you didn't notice it cause I haven't updated like in centuries? Oops, sorry about that... I'll try to keep it as 'til now. Masterpiece, OMG... - blush - You're so nice... - cries tears of joy -  
  
Agent V: Hehehe, more Caldina! Ain't she cool? I just love her! Thanks a lot, here's the update... and you're right! 100 reviews! I'm so moved! - faints of cheer joy -  
  
MeierDracul: Tu como siempre, aprovechandote de Tata. Besotes!!!  
  
Miko Windam: Of course I didn't answer the question you are so desperate to know!! That's what's all about! As for Caldina… are you really sure she has no problems? Well… you… are… absolutely… WRONG! I think you should read this…  
  
kalen1: you sure can write long reviews, ne? I just love your reviews!!! Well, yeah, I'm mean, I'm evil, there's more jealousy and heart break on the way now the ball is starting! Just wait to see what I have in store for Guru Clef… man, I love that little master mage! Also, you'll have to wait to see what happens with Hikaru and Lantis… all I can say is that that poor pillow of yours is gonna get kicked again, lol, you just have to see the cliffie I made this time… oh, yeah, I'm evil, and I enjoy it! And, oh, sorry, but your idea of an spectacular entrance won't do, cause they have to go in couples! I just have a different idea for this whole thing. I'm going to tell you this… poor Ferio!! As for the kidnapping… I haven't given up on that idea yet… hehehehe, yeah, I'm evil!  
  
Graysky: Thank you for your kind words… sigh… well, Fuu does have her reasons, I'm just not telling you yet! As for Lantis… he did speak in the anime, not enough for me to get tired of his voice, but… anyways, I'll give you Eagle, ok? That is, if I decide that I don't want him!!! Ok, here it is! More trouble!  
  
hikaru29: Cheesy? Really? Hehehe, just wait 'til you read this. My guess is, you'll get a heart attack when you read the 'To be continued'… just don't kill the author or you'll never know the end!  
  
Liadel: Here it is! Have some fun!  
  
'Karu-chan: Oh, sorry about the delay. I really feel bad about that, but… ok, I'll try to update sooner this time, k? Hum… I still have to make that cute couple suffer a bit more, hehehe… just be patient!  
  
Lady Ronin Tiger: So you think you have an idea? Hey, email me and tell, won't you? I promise if you're right, I'll tell you! Hehe, yeah, the ball is beginning, but I can't guarantee Lantis won't mess up… you'll see what I mean, lol.  
  
Syvonair: Choco! Yeah! But still, you'll have to do more than that to bribe me into making a H/L chappie… hehehe, not yet! But the choco is mine!!!  
  
Momentum: you are really something… I mean, if I could update, then you can do it too! Now let all the interesting things begin to happen!  
  
Phew… lots of reviews this time… I feel so loved! - dances around happily - Oh, yeah, just remember I don't own Rayearth… be sure if I did, it would be a big mushy soap opera!! Thank God it belongs to CLAMP, ne?  
  
Anyways, this is it for now! Just read and enjoy!  
  
**Battling emotions**  
  
**Chapter XIII**  
  
**The ball (Part 1)**  
  
Cefiro's castle glowed amid the sunset, totally outshining the few stars already beginning to appear. It was near the moment where the first chords of the great dance would be heard, to honor prince Ferio and princess Tarta's engagement.  
  
It's had been around half hour since Caldina was standing at the door of the ball room, receiving the most punctual guests with all grace and kindness. Of course, always making sure that they all came in pairs, with which she had not had many problems so far. And wondering why all the inhabitants of the castle were yet to show up. Not Guru Clef, not even the Magic Knights, with whose dresses she had worked so hard…  
  
The dancer smiled slightly as she welcomed another young couple. Certainly, she could hardly wait for the ball to begin. With the things she had found out lately, the event promised to be very interesting. As usual, this last secret was also discovered unintentionally, since only by chance she was in the right place that day when Fuu finally opened up to her friends after years of silence.  
  
ººººº Flashback ººººº  
  
- And that's all I had to tell you… - the Wind Knight finished, not being able to hide her embarrassment and how guilty she felt - All I can add is that I'm sorry… terribly sorry.  
  
Caldina watched the other two girls, who could seemingly do nothing but exchange perplexed looks. In the beginning, none of them could say a word, apparently too astonished by what they had just heard. However, they all knew such silence would not last. And that's exactly how it happened.  
  
- Are you telling us it was your fault? - Umi mumbled, her voice oddly restrained as if she was about to burst in an anger fit - All this years, our sadness, our suffering…?  
  
- How could you do this to us, Fuu? - Hikaru complained, still too stunned to react appropriately.  
  
- I have also suffered bitterly. - the Wind Knight sighed, heartbroken - I do know that this doesn't excuse me, but believe me when I tell you that I'm deeply sorry. As a matter of fact, it is probable that all this things happening to me since we came back are nothing but a fair punishment…  
  
- You should have told us before! - Umi exclaimed standing up and menacing her with an accusing finger - You were very selfish to make such a decision without consulting us, as if we didn't have anything to do with this! Besides, we are supposed to be friends and there should be no secrets between us. But perhaps our so-called friendship is not as deep as I thought...  
  
- Umi, please, don't say that. - Fuu begged with tears in her eyes - I... I'm not asking you to forgive me, it's true that I have been selfish and I don't even know if I deserve to have you girls as my friends. But at least try to understand me…  
  
- I understand you. - Hikaru said suddenly standing up and wrapping the Wind Knight in a tight embrace - I regret what happened to you, I'm sorry I was not there for you, but I'm also very happy that you have finally decided to let us know.  
  
- Hikaru… - Fuu whispered, deeply moved - Thank you… - they were both crying.  
  
The Water Knight watched them for an instant, amid her stupor. Although many times she allowed her temper to take over, Umi was understanding and a friend of great heart, completely faithful to the people she loved. So she went to her friends and joined the hug they were still sharing.  
  
- I'm so sorry, Umi… - Fuu insisted, trying to dry off her own tears.  
  
- It's alright, Fuu. - she assured with a half smile - I was the first one to give up anyway, I have no right to reproach you anything.  
  
- Oh, come on, there's no need to be so dramatic! - Caldina exclaimed as she herself cried her eyes out on a forgotten corner - You are back and that's what matters!  
  
- That's right! - Hikaru chimed, spontaneously recovering her usual cheerfulness - We are here, we're together and that's all that really matters!  
  
The other two knights agreed, letting the redhead's enthusiasm take over with pleasure. Although they didn't say it, they were both happy to see her so energetic. That's the way she should always be, like the sparkling light of a firecracker even amid the gloomiest night.  
  
- Alright! - Caldina smiled - I want to hear you girls promise that you'll be friends forever!  
  
- So be it. - Umi's smile grew as she set her blue eyes on Fuu - We'll always be together, as we've been 'til now.  
  
They hugged each other again. Far from falling apart, the affection among them united them more than ever.  
  
- And to seal this happy "reunion" - the dancer added with malicious expression - since Fuu has been so sincere… I'm almost sure that my other girls also have secrets they haven't told anyone… and we all want to know…  
  
Silence. Nobody expected such a thing, not even coming from Caldina. When someone finally gathered courage enough to speak out, it only caused an increase in everyone else's surprise.  
  
- I… - Hikaru inhaled deeply, resolved to take the first step - I couldn't bring myself to tell you this but… I did end up going out with Masako…  
  
- What? - a very upset Umi screeched - Then my spies were mistaken on this one? That bunch of good for nothing, flattery jerks…!  
  
The redhead nodded slightly.  
  
- Who's that Masako guy? - Caldina wanted to know.  
  
- He's a boy that goes to the same school as Hikaru. - the Water Knight explained - He's awfully rich and handsome too. And what's more important, he's interested in her.  
  
- He even asked her out. - Fuu added, and then turned around to face the redhead: - So... are you going to tell us what happened at the date?  
  
The Fire Knight reddened at her friend's question.  
  
- It was very embarrassing… - she said a bit shyly - Everything was going fine 'til he tried to kiss me and… and I freaked out, hit him and escaped at full speed… the next day I almost died from shame when I saw him. He had a black eye…  
  
Once again the silence surrounded them. Only to be abruptly destroyed by the dancer's laughter. The girls looked each other, not fully understanding Caldina's loud reaction.  
  
- Oh, I'm sorry… - she sighed once the laughing fit was over - I wish I could have seen that poor fellow with his black eye…  
  
- And I would have really enjoyed to see her give that same treatment to Lantis when he tried… no, succeeded in doing the same thing... - Umi mumbled moodily.  
  
- What? - Fuu asked as she didn't hear what she said, but she did see as Hikaru's face reddened again.  
  
- Nothing. - the Water Knight shrugged - I guess it's my turn to tell a secret… - she sighed theatrically - Maybe you won't believe me, after having heard all the histories of my affairs as a model but… the only one who has dared to steal a kiss from me… - her face reddened even more than that of the redhead - has been Ascot.  
  
- You were right. - Fuu said without even giving it a second thought - I don't believe you.  
  
- Well, I believe it. - the dancer nodded with irony - Knowing the bad side of this girl's personality, it's quite logical for boys to fear her holy wrath…  
  
The other two Magic Knights laughed.  
  
- Caldina! - Umi screeched , her expression suddenly becoming threatening - This is serious!  
  
- Didn't I told you? She's fearful…  
  
- Caldina!  
  
- Alright, alright, this is serious. So much for the fun. Ok, I will also tell you girls something that no one else knows. - Caldina's features reflected an unexpected tenderness - I'm pregnant.  
  
Fuu's lips half-opened in a silent exclamation, Hikaru clapped in excitement and Umi's eyes popped big and round out of her face when they heard this news.  
  
- Caldina, that's so great! - the redhead exclaimed - Congratulations!  
  
- Yeah, congratulations. - the Water Knight added hurriedly as she frowned - Ahem… excuse me for being indiscrete but… is Lafarga the father?  
  
The dancer nodded placidly.  
  
- Who else could it be, you curious, nasty little girl? To begin with, I only stayed in Cefiro because I wanted to be with him…  
  
- But you haven't told him yet, right? - Fuu mumbled - Why?  
  
ººººº End Flashback ººººº  
  
Caldina let out a long, deep sigh. Even though she was not willing to admit it to anyone, she was terrified by the sole idea that Lafarga didn't want to have this child she already adored. So that's why she had kept it a secret so far, not to mention the fact that a war threatened this baby's birth. But she was resolved. She would tell him tonight and whatever his reaction was, she was going to make clear that she didn't plan to give up her first son, or daughter, for anything in the world.  
  
- Caldina…  
  
The dancer was a bit startled when she heard that unexpected voice right by her side. Not that it was particularly unpleasant, but rather she was so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't realize she was not alone anymore.  
  
- Hi, Ascot. - she greeted her companion with a smile - Maybe you don't believe it, but you are the first to arrive.  
  
- Am I? - the boy was confused for a moment - Hum… but from my window I've seen so many people coming in…  
  
Caldina pointed out the saloon, swarming with elegant gentlemen and lovely ladies.  
  
- Oh, yes, of course. There are lots of dressed up people in there. - a roguish smile grew in her lips - But the inhabitants of the castle have planned later entrances, or so it seems. Maybe more spectacular arrivals.  
  
Ascot didn't make any comment. He was quite nervous with this whole ball thing, plus he was so tense he didn't even feel like talking. Right then, Lafarga joined them.  
  
- So how's it going?  
  
- So far, so good, dear. - Caldina answered clinging to his arm - Although Ascot and I are very curious to witness the entrances of some of the inhabitants of the castle… by the way… - the dancer stared at him with obvious coquetry - you look great, honey.  
  
Ascot couldn't help but to laugh when he saw the swordsman's face, who in fact had only gotten rid of his heavy armor for the occasion, although he still kept his sword.  
  
- Ahem… - Lafarga cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable with Caldina's reaction to the little change in his attire. He sure knew she hated that armor though - if Guru Clef is among the people you guys want to check out, then you'll have to wait no more, cause there he comes.  
  
If they hadn't seen him looking like this on a previous occasion, none of them would have recognized the short master mage in the tall man that rushed down the wide stairway just then.  
  
- Guru Clef? - the dancer called him, still doubtful - Guru Clef! How elegant! Or should I say handsome?  
  
The mage checked himself instinctively, taken aback by Caldina's impudence. Certainly his clothes choice for the moment looked more like that of a swordsman than that of a wizard, since he was not wearing a robe, but a black cape adorned with gems and golden edges over his usual white and blue suit. In the last moment he decided to do without his staff that in fact he could summon whenever he wanted to. Also, he was not wearing his usual tiara, because it didn't fit his head under this appearance, so he had chosen a much simpler one that made his lavender hair mess even more on his forehead, giving him an air of negligence that was in him a refreshing novelty. Out of these tiny details, there were no more changes. Oh, yes, a few centimeters, very necessary for his plans for the night to come.  
  
On their own account, Lafarga and Ascot watched the dancer with evident suspicion. They remembered quite well the circumstances of the last and only time when they have seen Guru Clef looking like this.  
  
- What's with the faces? - Caldina asked, instantly realizing what they were thinking thanks to their distrust expressions - Oh…! I see. I swear over this sculptural body that if the Guru is drunk, I have nothing to do with it!  
  
The master mage frowned at them with amazed gesture.  
  
- I am totally and completely sober. - he murmured unwillingly - I just thought that this appearance was more appropriate for the celebration.  
  
- Very well thought! - the dancer clapped - But… I hope you have not forgotten that if you don't bring a date you cannot enter the ballroom.  
  
- I didn't forget. - Guru Clef frowned even more, as a faint shade of pink colored his cheeks - As a matter of fact, I thought I was late… - he looked around him, obviously searching with his eyes for a person who was not there - but I see that I'm not.  
  
Ascot let out an involuntary sigh. It was plain to see that Guru Clef was waiting for his companion for the dance. The rules imposed for this occasion said that he could not enter alone, so the summoner calculated in his mind the possible candidates. Umi… it was obvious that there was something going on between her and the master mage, everybody knew she was his favorite Magic Knight, so to speak. As for her... well it was not a secret the way she admired him, maybe too much. The boy turned his face to the ballroom with discouraged expression. Had Caldina made him come to the ball to witness this? Did it matter who the dancer was trying to pair him with, when his heart had been taken a long time ago?  
  
They were like this, just waiting in silence for about five minutes, even though Ascot could have sworn that it were hours and Guru Clef impatience grew visibly as if it had truly lapsed much more time. Caldina and Lafarga only watched them with amused curiosity, while they kept receiving the guest's flow that continued to arrive in couples or motley groups.  
  
Finally, the master mage's face loosened in a smile of relief and his eyes shone as he stared at the highest step of the stairway. Ascot didn't have to turn his in the same direction to know who was it and however, his curiosity took the best of him, overcoming the hopelessness feeling that had recently invaded him. So he couldn't help but to turn his look towards where Guru Clef focussed his attention. And in doing so he got a great surprise.  
  
With deliberately slow movements, the artisan of the castle descended the steps one by one. Her body was sheathed in a dress as black as a moonless night, as if some unknown reason had impelled her to cover herself in mourning. Long gloves were adjusted to the top of her elbows and a ribbon of the same color intertwined with her braided hair. The make-up, or perhaps the emotion, colored her cheeks with a pink shade and an unyielding resolution showed in her eyes. Guru Clef brushed a speck of nonexistent dust off his cape and went to receive the lady with nervous steps.  
  
- Presea… - he said with anxious accent as he leaned in slightly - I truly feared that you would not come…  
  
- So did I. - she admitted, placing her gloved hand in the one the mage presented her with - But in the end I guess I could not resist the temptation.  
  
- Which pleases me greatly. - Guru Clef smiled - Shall we go?  
  
Presea only nodded, with what the master mage led her into the ball room, crossing in doing so through the door guarded by Caldina and Lafarga, who didn't pronounce a single word 'til the couple disappeared from their sight, mingling with so many others.  
  
- Wow… I hardly recognized the dress that I myself made... - the dancer murmured blinking significantly - So sexy… never before had I seen Presea looking that way.  
  
- Neither had I. - the swordsman agreed - I think there must be something going on with those two.  
  
- It was about time, if I may say so. What do you think Ascot?  
  
The boy came out of his stupor when hearing his name and he looked at Caldina with stunned expression.  
  
- What?  
  
- Guru Clef and Presea… - the dancer insisted.  
  
- I don't know… - Ascot shrugged, while his look wandered absentmindedly around the hall one more time - I didn't even know she was the one he was waiting for.  
  
- Oh… - a malicious smile slowly formed on Caldina's lips - Then you don't guess who are you waiting for?  
  
The boy denied with the gesture. Truth be told, he had no clue.  
  
- Well, there's your answer! - the dancer exclaimed with triumphant expression, pointing out to the stairs.  
  
Three people were coming down the steps, chatting cheerily about something that didn't reach his ears. Eagle seemed very pleased with his two companions, although it was Hikaru's hand the one that rested on his arm. As in a haze and more than to see them, Ascot felt them go by his side and joke with Caldina and Lafarga, but if someone had later asked him about the color of the clothes they were wearing, he wouldn't know what to answer. Because most of his senses were fully focussed in the third person that had came to a halt right in front of him.  
  
Blue was Umi's color and she knew it too well. That's why her clothing glowed like an aquamarine. More than to walk, she seemed to have floated to him, wrapped in a fabric that caressed her figure in waves. It was like sea suds whirling around her with each step, adjusting to her waist and curling on her shoulders. Her hair fell the same way, free of any tie. Nobody but the Water Knight could look like an ocean nymph. Ascot blinked several times, but he didn't dare to move a single muscle, fearing that the vision before him could vanish to the smallest movement. Anything this beautiful could not be real. It had to be a hallucination. Yes, that should be it.  
  
- Ascot? - the girl ventured when seeing he didn't take the initiative - Did I make you wait too long?  
  
The summoner reddened as he heard Umi's voice. Then he was not hallucinating? Could it be that she was really there?  
  
- Hum… - he babbled heedlessly, impelled by Caldina's surreptitious nudge - No… not at all.  
  
- I'm glad. - the Knight smiled - I know it took me more than I expected, but this is the first time that I come to a dance in Cefiro so I wanted to look the best I could. Besides, I also had to help Hikaru and Fuu to get dressed and I had to fix their hairdos...  
  
If someone had asked him later how was he able to do such thing, Ascot would have found himself at a loose of words. However, right then and there he leaned to the girl and grabbing one of her delicate hands, he pressed it against his chest in a warm gesture, much to the astonishment of everybody, including Caldina.  
  
- That was not really necessary, Umi... you... you are always beautiful. - he mumbled reddening even more.  
  
And to increase the amazement currently floating in the air, the proud Water Knight also blushed!  
  
- Tha… thank you, Ascot. - the girl stuttered before completely recovering her poise and her airs of worldwide model - Can we go in now? I can hardly wait to see the decorations of the ballroom! And what do people wear for these occasions in Cefiro.  
  
The summoner could have kissed Caldina in that moment if it hadn't been quite out of place. He didn't know how or why, but it was more than obvious that his date for the ball was no other than the Water Magic Knight, his first and only love. And even though she didn't feel for him the same way, he was willing to forget that fact for the night and enjoy her company and of course, her unusual beauty.  
  
The dancer and the swordsman saw them go in silence, holding hands, and they followed them with their eyes until they lost them in the multitude, the same as Guru Clef and Presea had done before.  
  
- Ah! Young love! - the illusionist exclaimed clinging to Lafarga's neck - Ain't those turtledoves cute?  
  
He only quirked an eyebrow in an expression of reasonable doubt.  
  
- The fact that they are together now doesn't mean that they will end up together…  
  
- Arg! You're such a wet blanket! - Caldina babbled pushing him to a side - Man of little faith! You have to believe in the power of the love!  
  
- I'm worried about Ascot. - Lafarga explained shrugging - It won't be nice if he gets his heart broken…  
  
- Do you think I don't know that? - the dancer turned around vivaciously - If Umi hadn't proposed this, I had never propitiated it.  
  
This last bit of information took the swordsman by surprise. But he didn't have time to ask for an explanation, since she silenced him with a gesture that clearly said "I know what I'm doing" and pointed out to the end of the stairs, where he could see the royal couple formed by prince Ferio and princess Tarta. Almost at the same time, the main entrance of the castle opened up to an enormous group of people dressed in suits that resembled the ways of ancient China, in a much more magnificent style. Heading the procession, a boy of childish expression led an adolescent of regal behavior with all the solemnity of a king and his queen.  
  
- Well, if we have gathered the whole royalty! - Caldina clapped and she took a bow in perfect synchronism with Lafarga.  
  
- Welcome to Cefiro, princess Aska. - Ferio courtesied before the girl, and Tarta followed suit - We are very honored with your presence here tonight.  
  
Princess Aska smiled pleased. Anyone could think that she had matured in the years the Magic Knights were absent. She had certainly grown up, not much in height but enough for her body to begin showing signs of it. However, her first words were all it took to completely spoil this first impression.  
  
- Where is Fuu? - she asked with her still childish, screechy voice - I was told that she would be here! I demand to see her immediately!  
  
- Princess Aska… - the boy by her side murmured with reproach tone.  
  
- Ah, Sang Yung! Don't nag at me! You'll end up all wrinkled like Chang Ang, that grumpy old man! We are all friends here, right? - Caldina, Lafarga and Ferio hurried to agree with amused expressions - Then let's just forget the protocol and go straight to the funny part. Where is Fuu?  
  
- Fuu is still upstairs, Your Highness. I presume she should be finishing her hairdo or something. - the dancer answered containing her laughter - In the mean time, you can enter the ballroom, since you all nicely came in couples. And as soon as she arrives, I myself will transmit her your request.  
  
- Very well. - Aska answered nodding and smiling - Then we will be waiting inside.  
  
The still little princess went towards the interior of the ball room with what all her escort followed suit. However, a doubt seemed to assault her and she stopped abruptly, causing her companions to gather at her back in the most ridiculous positions.  
  
- Caldina… is there candy?  
  
- Candy? All you can eat and much more! - the dancer responded hardly holding her laughter.  
  
- Did you hear that, Sang Yung? Candy! - the small princess rubbed her hands with delight - Let's go!  
  
The boy smiled in complicity while he let Aska drag him in. Her Highness was the same bossy girl as always, treating him as if he was her personal toy. But truth be told, it didn't bother him. He... he was willing to do anything to make her happy, although she didn't seem to take notice of that fact.  
  
The whole cortege followed them into the huge saloon, organized in two perfect lines. And as soon as the last couple had entered, Caldina fell in Lafarga's arms, all her body shivering in a fit of unrestrainable laughter. For an instant the swordsman shared a bewilderment look with Ferio and princess Tarta, and then the three started to laugh at the same time.  
  
- Ah! That tiny princess Aska! - the dancer babbled drying off her tears among laugh spasms - She's so cute!  
  
The laughs of her companions fully supported her statement. The young regent of Fahrem was indeed a personage.  
  
Admitting that it had been a long time since he had last laughed so much, Ferio examined the appearance of the ballroom from the outside. What he saw made smile pleased. Although the occasion was not very fortunate for him, he had to recognize that Guru Clef, Caldina and the other organizers had taken pains with the decoration. He couldn't remember to have seen such flow of luxury and creativity ever since the visit of Autozam's President, at least two years ago. Or was it three years? Oh, well, the date was not that important, but the occasion...  
  
The prince's thoughts disappeared abruptly when his eyes, guided by the noise of footsteps coming closer, fixed on the stairs. At the same time that his mind, his senses also stopped to respond him and even his heart and his breathing stopped for an instant. This was the moment he had dreamt of for several days now... to see her, only to see her... But reality surpassed his expectations by far.  
  
Fuu came down the steps, escorted by Geo. Her dress was similar to Umi's, elaborated however with a vaporous fabric of soft greenish tonality, in which sparkled tiny emeralds spread all over like stars in the sky. It was one of those magic cloths that could be found in Cefiro, of the type that revealed everything to the observer's eyes and at the same time didn't allow seeing much aside from imagination. To complete, the girl's hair was done in a high ponytail, with loosen strands that caressed her cheeks daintily. She was not wearing glasses, so that her beautiful eyes shone openly, seemingly lighting up the entire place, making that anyone who looked at her could forget about everything else.  
  
Unreasonably, Ferio thought that he would give anything to be one of those strands that touched the face of the beauty before his eyes. Then he felt like he could die from jealousy when seeing her place her hand on the arm Geo offered her and he even meditated bitterly how the Sub-Commander's ceremony uniform was also green, as if the couple had come to an agreement on what they were going to wear. It took all of the prince's willpower not to snatch the girl away from the looks of everyone and take her where only he could watch her to his pleasure.  
  
- Good night everybody. - Fuu bowed courteously as soon as she got closer enough to them.  
  
- Welcome! - Caldina exclaimed rejoiced, staring at the girl in proud admiration - I'm really starting to specialize in this thing of making dresses, right?  
  
The Magic Knight blushed lightly at this comment. Although in the beginning she found the dancer's creation a little too "revealing" and flashy for her, in the end her friends had convinced her that it was the most perfect and beautiful dress they had ever seen. In her final opinion, they were not very wrong; she came to that conviction when she saw herself in a mirror after Umi was done with her. She even ended up imagining, much to her grief, what would Ferio think when he saw her.  
  
- Thank you, Caldina. - she bent over again, this time out of pure embarrassment. Even though she tried to ignore it, she could feel the prince's eyes fixed on her. And it's not that it didn't please her to attract his attention, but... it was not worthwhile, and it was wrong.  
  
- Don't mention it! - the dancer made an expression of sufficiency and winked to Geo, who answered with a nervous smile - Just go ahead and have some fun, both of you! Princess Aska of Fahrem is impatient to see Fuu again.  
  
- Is the princess already here? - the girl's face lit adorably, and Ferio had to fight again with all his might to stop himself from kissing her there and then, in front of everyone - Then please, excuse us. I also wish to see her.  
  
Happy of having an excuse to leave, Fuu walked away with not well underhanded hurry, followed by Geo, who didn't seem very willing to stay there himself any longer. Four pairs of eyes, cohabited by different expressions, followed them into the ballroom.  
  
- I think I'm going to see you one of this days so that you can make me a dress like that one... - princess Tarta commented with casual tone not lacking of enthusiasm.  
  
- I'm afraid that would not be possible. - Caldina answered moving her head - Each creation is unique, since it reflects the will of the person who'll wear it.  
  
- Really? Then you make those dresses with magic?  
  
- That's right. If I was to create one for you, it would turn out to be completely different from all those I've made until then, since it's final form would greatly depend on your desires.  
  
- And tell me, is it very difficult? - Tarta was really interested now.  
  
Once again, the dancer made a coquettish expression of sufficiency.  
  
- Not at all! Although... of course, that depends of the state of mind of the person that will use it. For instance, those of Umi and Presea were very easy, since they both were very sure of what they wanted and they had a great disposition for the creation. The one for Hikaru was a little more complicated, since I think this is the first time she is invited to this kind of event and she was a little nervous and hesitant. But with Fuu... well, it was truly exhausting. We had to start from the beginning several times, 'til we finally got an appropriate result.  
  
When saying this, Caldina threw a stealthy look of anger to Ferio, who she held responsible for all the trouble she confronted when making the Wind Knight's dress. But of course, the prince didn't seem to notice.  
  
- It was worthwhile, from what I could see. - the princess agreed with sincere admiration - Yes, I definitely want one. But I think it's time for us to show up at the ball, right? It's in our honor after all and my parents will be here any minute. Should we go, Ferio?  
  
- Huh? Yes, of course. - the prince answered not knowing very well what they were talking about. That whole time he had not been able to recover from the vision of his beloved Fuu. But it wasn't yet the right moment to get her back. His and her happiness would have to wait a little more, just a little more...  
  
- Do you know that was very mean of you, Caldina? - Lafarga mumbled bearing a severe gesture when they were alone again in the door's threshold.  
  
The dancer laughed lowly, not really scared by his serious expression.  
  
- Are you talking about Fuu's dress? - she laughed a little more - It took Umi and I hours to get the right mood out of Fuu to create what you have seen. Impressive, don't you think?  
  
- Lucky us princess Tarta didn't seem to notice, but I almost feared the prince could lose consciousness. - the swordsman grumbled - His purple face was not funny at all...  
  
- I'm not to blame for his actions, I didn't tell him to hold his breathe, did I? We only wanted him to get an idea of what he's missing and I think we succeeded. - Caldina shoot back with reproach tone - Besides, it was very amusing to see the foolish face he made while looking at her. The thing is you have no sense of humor.  
  
The sound made by someone clearing its throat interrupted Lafarga's answer, at the time they both turned to face the newly arrived. It was a man in whose gear predominated the white. Caldina blinked astonished and a bit dazzled. White boots, faultlessly white pants, black belt and a white shirt with black edges, covered partly by an also white cape, girded to the front by two blue gems. As for his face...  
  
- Lantis?? - the dancer exclaimed, not being able to hide her surprise - Is that really you?  
  
The magic swordsman frowned for all answer.  
  
- It IS him... - Caldina mumbled sweatdropping.  
  
Lafarga only stared at him with a mixture of amazement and curiosity, deliberately ignoring the dancer's suspicious reaction. It was the first time he saw Lantis wear something other than his already classic black attire, as far as he could remember. Certainly, many people will be surprised with such a radical change.  
  
- Who comes with you? - the illusionist inquired, more like giving in to her own curiosity than fulfilling her obligations as gatekeeper.  
  
- No one. - the magic swordsman answered with his usual sparingness.  
  
- Then we cannot allow you to enter. - Lafarga said with serious expression and a wicked tickling of satisfaction.  
  
- I know.  
  
The dancer and her lover looked each other in mild astonishment. If he knew that he could not enter without a date, why didn't he invite someone? And if he had not brought anyone... then why did he come all dressed up and stuff?  
  
- At least Guru Clef won't say I didn't try... - Lantis mumbled, more to himself than for the others to listen.  
  
Actually, he was informed that such a custom of entering by couples would be observed for this occasion, and he didn't look for company because the less he wanted was to attend to a ball in which he would probably have to see Hikaru in Eagle's arms. The sole idea was almost unbearable. He only went to the door to honor the promise he had previously made to the Guru. But he never had real intentions of entering.  
  
- Lantis... where are you going? - Caldina asked when seeing him turn around with obvious intentions to leave.  
  
The magic swordsman turned his head and observed her sharply over his left shoulder.  
  
- If I cannot enter, then I have nothing else to do here.  
  
**To be continued…**


	14. The Ball Part 2

Ok, so here we go again! I truly hope I?m not very late this time, right? Hum, I don?t like to rush this kind of stuff, but since so many people were bashing at me for being late, well, I hurried with this one, lol. Just to show you how much I love you all!

kalen1: Well... I could take your offer of being Lantis date... but no. If things come to that, I?ll walk him in myself! Or out to his room... huh, I?ll just figure out something, so don?t worry. And thanks for the applauses, lol. I don?t really think I deserve them, but it?s always nice to get them! I wrote a full scrip for this one before starting the actual story, that?s how I planned to keep consistency. Even if this fic is almost plotless, lol. Hope the cliffie didn?t kill you though...

Graysky: Hehe, you sure make me think sometimes with your questions. However, I have to say I planned to answer all of them! Some in this chappie, some later on. And, ok, you can have Eagle (right, as if he was mine to give in the first place, lol) Here you go, so that you can keep your sanity, k?

catgirl Serenity: I just have to say one word: torture! And I?m really enjoying to be the executioner... Just don?t go insane before it?s over!

chatterbox-hikaru13 aka hikaru29: Yes, I?m cruel. But still, more cheesiness just for you! And don?t worry, I would never be THAT cruel.

jen: Huh... you didn?t miss the secret. I just want people to be miserable to the end! MUAHAHAHAHA. Ahem... anyway, just be patient, and the secret will be revealed soon!

Liadel: Perfect? Oh, god... thanks a lot - tears ? Just for that, I?m gonna make them end together! Or maybe not... just j/k!

Jusuchina: Part 2, just for you! Jeez, this is going to be longer than what I thought. Dunno know if that?s a good thing though...

Lanrete: Hi, girly! What you say is I?m getting better at cliffies? Oh, yeah, evil cliffies are good! You have been giving a few thoughts to this little ficcy of mine, ne? I think your questions should be answered lately as well. And, nope... I guess you?ll be somehow disappointed with this one chapter. Maybe. Ja ne!

Atrilial; Oh, yeah! Few people really understand how sweet he is! People like us, mmmm. Oh, and it?s not gonna work, the tickle attack, I mean. I?m not ticklish! But since I?m sooooo nice, here goes the next chapter!

Mimiluv: Ok, ok, here you go! But I bet your next review, if I ever get it, is gonna be so similar to this one... you?ll see what I mean.

Lady Ronin Tiger: The big mess...! Huh, I mean, the ball continues! But things get even messier, lol! Just can?t tell I didn?t warn you...

SeEkInGrEvEnGe: Hum... thanks? Hehehe, I really love mushy stuff, no matter how much I try to write something different, stuff always comes out this mushy, lol. However... I can?t allow you to shoot my leading male... I?D KILL YOU FIRST!!! Ahem, that said, thanks a lot! Here?s the update!

Bunny Fuu Fuu: Thanks! I?m back for good, see? Oh, and thanks for not hating me, it means a lot to me! ? huggles back -

hikarustar: Thanks! Oh, you?re right. Poor Eagle, ne? However, I do have plans for him. But don?t be afraid, I?ll give him a nice ending. I promise.

'karu-chan: I warn you, keep your foot away from his nice ass, cause as long as this fic is going, he is MINE! Other than that, you have nothing to worry about. I won?t discontinue this fic!

Syv: Hi! - waves ? Why don?t we just pass a hat so that we can buy him a very-obvious-easy-to-shove-in-his-face clue? LOL! Anyways, thanks a lot! Syv IS a lot shorter than Syvonair, lol!

cassie: Oh, thanks. I promise I?ll make them end up together, k?

Ok, people, just before you skip to the good part, thanks a lot again for reading me! I really love you all! And don?t forget I only own the almost inexistent plot in this one! If I had money enough, I?d make sure I buy a couple of bishies...or maybe a dozen...

Just read and enjoy!

**Battling emotions**

**Chapter XIV **

**The ball (Part 2)**

A slight smile slowly formed on Fuu's face as she listened to the chatter of Fahrem's royal princess. She was endlessly going about how happy she was for this reunion, how much she had missed her friend, how many times she feared the Magic Knight will never come back to Cefiro and other generalities that kept her listeners nodding from time to time with more or less interested expressions.

- But you're finally back! - the princess clapped AGAIN - That's more than enough to celebrate!

- Indeed, Princess Aska. - Fuu agreed kindly - it is wonderful to be here, having fun with all of you...

The Wind Knight almost bit her lips upon saying this. She regretted a lot to have to lie to the young regent of Fahrem, who she considered her friend. However, her personal problems had to be kept out of this party. Everything that was happening was for the well-being of Cefiro, and she didn't plan to intervene in any way. This certainly allowed her escape from the trouble of having to reveal the painful secret she hid in her heart to the person who was to hurt more if such thing would ever reach his ears. At least that was relieving.

Standing next to Fuu's seat, Geo threw stealthy looks to the room door. To come to the ball with one of the Magic Knights had not been his idea. Hikaru and Eagle had convinced him into it, without knowing or perhaps knowingly that he couldn't possibly show up accompanying Princess Tatra. Such a thing would have been extremely suspicious, even more keeping in mind that both Kings and Queen of Chizeta were present. The most curious thing is that Zazu, the first candidate they thought, rejected the offer alleging that he already had a date. Could that be? And where was Tatra? And who would come with her? His impatience was beginning to grow. The sad resignation his partner showed in her face was really admirable, but he didn't have the nerve, or rather the endurance to imitate her. He was not very sure of being able to show a calm face the moment he see his princess enter accompanied by another man. Too bad this will happen anyway, much to his grief. What was taking her so long?

- Fuu! - the Water Knight called out, coming closer to the group followed by Ascot and interrupting princess Aska's cheerful jabber, who took advantage to escape toward the nearest table with Sang Yung - What do you think? They did a wonderful job with this place, didn't they?

The blonde agreed with a quite natural smile.

- And did you see Clef? - Umi whispered in a much lower voice - I hardly recognized him!

- Guru Clef? I don't think I've seen him...

- He's over there, in that corner, chatting with Presea... - Ascot pointed out unwillingly when hearing the Wind Knight's question.

- That's Guru Clef? - Fuu blinked astonished - No wonder I didn't identify him... but he's not the only one who's changed... isn't that Lantis over there?

Umi turned around to the direction indicated by her friend to actually see the magic swordsman standing at the entrance of the ball room.

- I didn't know he had other than black clothes... - the Water Knight mumbled gruffly - But what I'm really curious about is that mysterious girlfriend Hikaru told us he has... I'll get a bit closer and see what I can find out. Are you coming with me, Ascot?

Before the boy could say something, Umi had already dragged him closer to the door, just on time to hear how Lantis planned to leave because he could not enter alone. This astonished both girl and her companion, for different reasons though.

- Can't we make an exception? - Lafarga murmured hesitant.

- We shouldn't... - Caldina answered of the same guise - Besides, he doesn't seem very interested...

Indeed, the lonely guest would have left not to assist the event, if a screechy voice had not stopped him dead in his tracks, in turn giving massive headache to all the poor souls gathered near enough.

- Lantis! Here you are! When did you come back from that horrid planet without trees? Why did nobody tell me? Oh, Lantis, Lantis!

The dancer and both swordsmen shared confused looks, their faces distorted as their eardrums continued to recover from the high pitch that had just hurt them. Flying above their heads was the tiny owner of that voice.

- Primera! - Caldina exclaimed - I was already wondering why you haven't showed up lately! I ended up thinking that you had left to Autozam for good...

- What are you talking about! - the small pixie made a haughty expression of disgust - I have nothing to do with that place... so all I could do was stay around and wait patiently for the return of my dear Lantis...

The magic swordsman, who hadn't spoken half a word meanwhile, attempted a retreat movement again, only to be stopped one more time by the screams of his eternal pursuer.

- Lantis! Where do you go? Isn't there a big party today?

- He cannot attend. - Caldina hurried to explain, fearing the pixie to continue screeching if she didn?t receive any answer - You can only enter the ball if you have a date, and as you can see, he's all alone.

- Alone? - Primera repeated with a grimace - Don't I count then? My Lantis will never be alone, not if I can say something about it! Let's go, Lantis! - and with no further explanation, she settled glumly on the magic swordsman's shoulder.

Caldina and Lafarga looked each other once again, as wondering if that kind of couple could be really considered as such. On the other hand, Lantis battled for an instant the temptation to curse Primera for her bad timing. After all, there was a part of him that wanted to thank her. And he no longer had an alibi to avoid his promise to Guru Clef. So he strode forward into room, accompanied by a very satisfied Primera and passing without stopping to look at the place where Umi and Ascot stood. Place close enough for them to listen to the whole conversation.

- Now this is really odd... - the magic knight mumbled.

- Why? - Ascot was surprised - Ever since Lantis returned for the first time from Autozam, after the Pillar?s fall, Primera has always been with him.

- That's not what I'm talking about. - Umi shrugged - The truth is that I expected to see him come with a woman... well, someone of normal size... you know...

Unexpectedly, the boy's face reflected even more astonishment.

- I'd never thought of that... - he admitted pensive - But now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing him with any woman... Except Caldina, or Presea, or the Princesses of Chizeta, but nothing like what you call girlfriend... it's not that I usually pay attention to this kind of thing... but...

- Don't worry; it's not that important, I guess. - the magic knight smiled when seeing as Ascot was all flushed and making a mess to explain something so simple. Perhaps precisely for that reason she was so surprised when facing the question that her appeased response caused.

- I'm making a fool of myself, right?

Umi could do nothing but to blink, more confused by the hurting expression she contemplated now than by the words she had just heard. Odd enough, something inside her was rebelling against that pain. She didn't understand it very well, but just then she'd have given anything to see him smile. And his eyes... why did he hide them from her?

- Why do you say that? - she inquired trying unsuccessfully to find a breach in the brown hair that covered the summoner's boyish face.

- Because in spite of everything, I keep hanging onto you. - he answered, his sight apparently lost in the multitude that populated the ball room - Because even knowing that you only like me as a friend, my feelings for you continue to grow. Because even knowing that I should, I can't push you away.

- Ascot... - the knight gently forced him to turn his face towards her, at the same time that her hands uncovered his emerald green pupils with a delicate movement -... look at me.

And what else could he do but being slowly intoxicated with her beauty? Ah, it was not fair that she was so beautiful, it was impossible for someone as insignificant as him to be able to win her heart some day. She deserved better. She deserved all. And however, she was so nice to him, she treated him like a dear friend... and then again, she was so beautiful he could help but feeling helpless. She could black out his mind just like that; he never knew what to do when she was around. He could only stare at her... and blush like the idiot he was.

- You don't look fool to me at all. - Umi smiled again, her mind registering for the first time that the boy had gorgeous eyes and being surprised of having not noticed them before - The truth is I... all the things that I think of you are good.

But what was happening to her? She felt so light, so at ease. She couldn't remember anything like this in her past, not even in the same company. No doubt about it, there was something different in the atmosphere, something she didn't know to explain and she couldn't quite bring herself to understand. Something exciting, that made her heart beat faster and provoked a flight of butterflies within her. What was it? What was happening?

- Umi... Umi... - Ascot couldn't help but to wrap the girl in his arms, not daring to pull her to his chest like he'd have wished - It doesn't really matter if you only like me as a friend, I will never stop loving you. Whenever you need me, in any circumstance, I will always be by your side. My only ambition is that you are happy, and if it somehow depends on me that you are so, I'll do anything, even if it means that I have to let you go.

Umi stared at him dumbfounded, not hiding her amazement. She never thought Ascot could talk to her like that, so straightforward and determined. She knew very well he was not good with words due to his shy personality. Those she had just heard came straight from his heart, which made them much more meritorious in her opinion. A warm sensation traveled the girl's body and a sweet smile appeared on her lips. So this was what it felt like to be loved...

She was about to say something, when suddenly a inhuman sound pierced her hearings with such strength she had to cover them with her hands to try and silence it. The loose hug Ascot kept around her waist instinctively became more protective, while his face contorted in a pained grimace. However, and luckily enough, the strident noise didn't last much, so Umi shoot a scared look at her surroundings to discover everyone in the room bore expressions more or less altered by fear or astonishment.

- What the hell was that? - the magic knight mumbled hardly recovering from the impression, when she noticed mixed recognition and concern on her partner's face.

- Celica... - Ascot answered in the same tone, releasing her unwillingly and heading toward the door in a rush - I have to go and see what happens to her.

- But... - Umi began, only to be cut off again.

- Don't worry. - the boy assured looking at her briefly above his shoulder - Tell Guru Clef there's nothing to be afraid of. Everything will be fine. I'll just go and check my friend.

For an instant, the magic knight hesitated between her wish of following him and the obligation of informing and calming everyone. However, she didn't have to give it too much thought, since Guru Clef himself approached her hurriedly, along with Presea, Lantis and Primera.

- Where did Ascot go? - the master mage inquired - That high-pitched screech right now sounded like one of his creatures.

- And what a horrible sound! - Presea added - It gives me the goose bumps just to think about it...

- He told me he was going to check. - Umi mumbled an answer attempt, her eyes still fixed on the door the boy had recently crossed. Then, shaking herself off her distracted daze, the magic knight straightened up a bit and indulged on a better explanation - Ascot went to see what's wrong with his friend. He asked me to tell you that there'd be no danger, Clef. Please, go and calm down everybody, tell them we're taking care of that problem. And now, if you excuse me...

She didn't say more. Ascot had asked her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. There was something oppressing her heart, like an ill omen. And she didn't plan to stay there to wait and see what happened, so she left to follow his trail and headed towards the highest spot of the tower where she knew she would find him.

- I hope there's really no problem... - Presea mumbled worriedly, now her eyes glued to the door the couple had used to exit the room.

Guru Clef was about to answer, when he was interrupted by Fuu and Geo's arrival.

- Is there something wrong, Guru Clef? - the magic knight asked - Everyone in the room were scared with that screech. If there's any danger...

- It's only one of Ascot's friends. - the mage assured her - He will take care of that. He had always been very skillful with those creatures.

- Celica... - Lantis said, talking to no one in particular - Wasn't that the creature that was pregnant?

- Can you recognize it by its voice? - Presea asked in surprise - I thought only Ascot was that familiarized with them...

- By its aura. - the magic swordsman answered curtly.

- By its aura? - Fuu repeated not really understanding.

- Lantis' mental powers exceed those of most of the cefirians. - Guru Clef explained, certain pride seeping from his voice while talking about his former pupil - Even in this mass of people, he is able to identify each one of them separately with his eyes closed, thanks to the vital essence that surrounds them. Am I right?

The magic swordsman nodded for all answer.

- Isn't that great? - Primera boasted, still seating on his shoulder.

- It's very interesting... - the wind knight muttered, leaving the rest of the group not quite understanding what she meant.

However, nobody asked her for an explanation, whether because they didn't plan to do so, or because they were interrupted by Eagle and Hikaru.

- Lantis! - the Autozamian Commander exclaimed, visibly upset - What was that? Was it a monster? Are we under attack?

The magic swordsman prepared to answer in the shorter way possible that there was not threat or anything to worry about, but his senses played a trick on him. Before his lips could articulate the first word, his eyes, much quicker, stopped in the figure of the fire knight. And every word was forgotten, replaced by an image that was worth more than thousands of sentences.

As strange as it might seem, Hikaru's dress had turned out to be immaculately white. Caldina had made big efforts, and each time it had emerged impeccable, different in design but the same in color. The final option covered the girl as petals, making her resemble the most exquisite and innocent flower. As if this was not enough, Umi had also taken great pains in making out the best of the beautiful and amazingly long red hair that flowed like a river down her half covered back, barely held by a tiny crown of snowy flowers.

- It's just one of Ascot's creatures. - Lantis answered without batting an eyelid, the instant he had lacked words too short to be noticed by the rest. - Guru Clef, I'll see if he needs help.

The mage nodded and the swordsman retreated with underhanded hurry. His self control was still strong and he had just tested it, but he didn't plan to tempt his luck any further. Or rather, his heart.

- I'm coming with you! - Eagle said all of a sudden - Would you wait for me here, Hikaru? I'm sure it won't take us long.

- I... - the redhead began to say, but she trailed off when a very significant sign from Fuu told her that it was better if the guys left, so that they could speak about something apparently very urgent and private.

- I'll have a chat with the guests then. - Guru Clef announced - It's not convenient to let them worry for no reason.

And saying this he left accompanied by Presea, whose hand never left the mage's arm even for an instant, leaving the two magic knights alone.

- What did you want to tell me? - Hikaru asked with no little curiosity - What did Ferio do when he saw you? And where's Geo?

- Huh? He was here right now... - Fuu looked around to check that, indeed, they were as alone as one could be in a room full of people - Well... Ferio... it's wrong of me to say this, but I do believe he was impressed. But that doesn't really matter now. What I meant to tell you is that I've just heard something really interesting about Lantis...

The very name was enough to make the redhead shiver from head to toe. She had gone through great pains to act naturally in his presence. She was lucky she didn't have to speak though, and his choice of clothing was not helpful at all. She would die in utter embarrassment if she had to admit it, but her eyes were inexorably going after him, glued to his handsome form whenever he was near enough or even in sight range.

- What did you hear about him? - she asked trying to get the image of her beloved magic swordsman out of her head, and an alarming idea assaulted her at once - Is something wrong with him? Does he have any problem?

- No, no, not at all, not that I know of. - Fuu smiled sweetly seeing her friend worry about the man she loved even if he was to love someone else. Not that she herself was very different, for that matter... She sighed slightly to this thought and explained to Hikaru what she had just heard about mental powers and vital essences.

- Oh, that's right. - the redhead agreed with pensive expression - Lantis can do that kind of things with that mind of his. It's quite impressive.

- Yes, indeed. - the wind knight granted - But if that's the way it is, then there's something very odd in all this...

- What do you mean, Fuu?

- You see, you told us how Lantis declared to have kissed you while mistaking you for some other person, is that it?

Hikaru reddened at the memory and only nodded her head affirmatively.

- And how could that be, if he is able to identify people by their auras? - Fuu continued to reason - Guru Clef did say "with his eyes closed". Isn't that the same thing as in the dark? How could he ignore your aura, if being the last Pillar of this planet, your vital essence and your magic is so strong that sometimes even I am able to sense it?

- That's right! - the redhead exclaimed, possessed by sudden excitement - But then... why? Perhaps he made a mistake?

- It is possible... but I don't think it's very probable. We are talking about a person with great magic powers; I'm not sure how wide they are though. - the wind knight shrugged - So there's only a possible explanation I can think of...

- And that is...? - Hikaru urged her to continue.

- Lantis lied. - Fuu declared without hesitation - He knew it was you, and he hid that fact deliberately.

- But... why? - the fire knight mumbled, her face reflecting her confusion - Why would Lantis lie? Why...?

ºººººººººº

- What are you running away from?

The magic swordsman looked sideways at Eagle. As if what he had to endure was not enough, he was now pursued with indiscreet questions. If he asked was because he knew, and if he knew, then why the hell was he asking for? A busybody as always.

- Don't tell me that a pretty and innocent girl such as Hikaru frightens you... - the autozamian suggested with a snicker.

Lantis frowned and pressed his fists into balls strongly, but still he didn't reply to the open provocations. He was not in the mood to play these games.

- Come on, Lantis; don't tell me you didn't notice her. Come on, admit it. You don't win anything trying to hide that fact!

- You should know by now I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. - the magic swordsman stopped and turned around to look at Eagle with reproachful eyes. Have the entire Cefiro plotted to torment him? So it seemed...

- Right! - Primera supported, now threateningly hovering in front of the autozamian's face - Why would Lantis be interested in that magic knight?

Before some of them could answer, they heard another screech, which scared the tiny pixie to the utmost. So she quickly decided that it was the best for her to hide in some safe place ?til danger was gone.

- It's getting worse. - the magic swordsman muttered starting towards the tower stairs again.

- And we're closer too... - Eagle added - Man, and I didn't bring any of my toys to the ball, thinking that they wouldn't be necessary...

- They won't be necessary - Lantis shrugged - unless you have something useful for a birth.

- Birth? - the autozamian blinked with a smile - No, I don't think I have something for that. And I didn't know you to be a specialist in this subject, by the way.

- Don't talk nonsense.

- Nonsense? - Eagle arched an eyebrow with malicious expression - It seems that all I say is nonsense or things of little importance for all you care. Really, honestly, can you tell me that Hikaru is one of those things to you? Can you really keep your eyes off her?

- I know her by heart. - Lantis answered, understanding the full extent of his own words after having spoken them out.

- Excuse me? - the smile in the autozamian's face grew. Finally, the slip he had been waiting and working for.

However, the swordsman didn't try to mend his own mistake.

- To answer to your questions and to finish once and for all with this silly interrogation. No, Hikaru doesn't scare me. What scares me is to love her too much knowing that she's not mine. That's what I run away from, that and myself. And yes, I did notice her, but as I previously told you, the kind of things you refer to doesn't have the slightest importance to me, because they don't influence the person or the feeling. It's like dressing up a flower to increase its perfume. A futile effort.

Astonishment stopped Eagle dead in his tracks, while he watched the white cape fade away in the darkness of the corridor. The last thing he expected from a person that serious and cold was such a speech. Did the cefirian realize the implicit romanticism in what he had just said? He always knew it, Lantis was a romantic fool! Nevertheless, in the whole time they've known each other, he had never been able to provoke him to this extent. Such was Hikaru's rule over him.

- Hey! Wait for me! - he run after the now barely visible shade of white, not wanting to let the occasion to bother his friend go by - Is it that hard to admit she's really pretty tonight?

The magic swordsman moved his head resignedly, but he didn't say anything. It was plain to see, there was no way to get rid of Eagle's meddling. But he didn't plan to continue this conversation, he had already said more than what he should. No one had to find out about the many times he had dreamt of Hikaru's hair just as he had seen it today or with a dress like that one or... other equally futile things he should better not even think about.

- When are you going back to Autozam? - he asked to change the topic.

- In about two or three days. - the autozamian granted him the switch, understanding that he wasn't going to get more from Lantis than what he had already told him. - Why?

- If that's so, then we won't travel together this time.

- Huh? - Eagle thought he had just heard wrong - Are you leaving Cefiro?

- Tomorrow.

- Where to?

- Where the road takes me.

- Why?

Both looked at each other for an instant, their eyes meeting, each attempting to penetrate the intentions of the other. But this time Lantis didn't have to answer either. Another howl was thrown to the wind, this time accompanied by Umi's anguished scream. Both run the space that separated them from the small room after whose door they could hear muffled fight noises. So they opened it without calling.

In the floor, Ascot tried to contain the creature that twisted and kicked in pain fits, throwing wags all over the place. On the other hand, Umi was hardly able to escape the kicks of the enormous beast in such a reduced space.

- Eagle! Lantis! - the magic knight screamed while avoiding an enormous paw - She's gone mad! Ascot can't hold her down or calm her. She?s gonna hurt him or her own baby!

None of the recently arrived needed further explanations, so they both rushed to hold the creature down. However, their presence caused a distraction on Umi's side so that she didn't see the animal's gigantic tail swing towards her until it was already too late for her to avoid the blow. Panicked, she could only close her eyes...

But the blow she waited never came. Afraid of having lost the notion of time or something else, the girl opened her blue eyes cautiously, to see that Eagle and Lantis had been able to calm the creature a bit, or at least to contain her. And Ascot? Where was Ascot? She didn't have to investigate much further to discover him lying at her feet. So that was the reason why she was never hit. He had intervened, protecting her with his own body. She leaned on his immobile figure to try to help him up, thinking he was just stunned. And that was when she discovered a puddle of blood beginning to form in the floor.

- Ascot? - Umi called softly, not getting any answer - Ascot!

She shook him a little harder, but the boy didn't react. Terrified, not really stopping to think twice, the magic knight knelt down to his side and hugged him to her chest, not really caring about the stains that immediately began to cover her lovely blue dress, of blood spilled because of her.

- Ascot? - she tried to wake him up again, with no result.

Without her actually noticing it or wanting it, tears began to spring from her eyes, while ideas and flashbacks paraded on her mind. The times when he had helped her, whenever he had protected her, even the moments when they had fought. And above all, that warm feeling of knowing he loved her.

- Ascot?

He didn't reply. And she'd have given anything to see those emerald eyes open up, those eyes she had just though of as gorgeous. Right then, a single look would have been enough to relieve the anguish currently invading her, the impotence of seeing him lifeless in her arms and not to be able to do anything. Could this be love? If that's what it was... then she loved him with all her heart, never before the perspective of losing someone had scared her this much, not even with Guru Clef, who she had a crush on for such a long time. This was completely different. Stronger. Deeper, more desperate. And what if Ascot didn't open his eyes again? What if she never got to talk to him about this newly found feeling of hers? What if she could never see him smile or blush again? Never again? No!

- Ascot!!

**To be continued...**


	15. The Ball Part 3

Editors note(lol): I apologize to the people who read this before I had the chance to fix 's evilness. Which reminds me not to use html format ever again. Hopefully, it's fixed now. Sumimasen!

Hiya, peeps! And Happy New to you all! Here I am, back at last… Hum, I just hope it didn't take me too long, ne? You know, the parties and such… my mom wouldn't let me write! Anyways, let's see what my faithful reviewers thought of last time I was around…

**spacefairy269:** Ok, I'm really glad you like it… but really, you are bold to say you rather see Hikaru end up with Eagle (I can see at least a dozen angry faces when reading this) Hum, dunno, I'm not decided yet. But concerning Ascot, I can definitely help you!

**Mira33:** Not sure if this was soon enough. Jeez, I really have to finish this! Anyway, thanks a lot for saying this is the best! Arigatou!

**Agent V:** Too bad, I have lots of cats… (yeah, no kidding) But don't worry; I don't really like depressing stuff. There, I even gave you a hint… Happy now?

**huda:** Well, that's so nice of you to think my story is not boring!! Thank you! What else can I ask for?

**chatterbox-hikaru13:** Ahem, I'm evil. MUHAHAHAHA! And I love evil cliffies!!! When I'm the one who does them, that is. So, I think you're going to be delighted with Ascot-Clef solution. However… I'm afraid you'll feel the same you felt the last chapter. You'll see what I mean…

**Lanrete:** So you don't think Eagle would snicker? Hum, gotta think about that… Ok, time up, this is not the last time you'll see someone be a BIT OOC in this fic, that's for sure. I just try to avoid the VERY OOC category. And thanks! I bet you liked that little cliché, ne? I sure tried hard to make that cliché sound the best possible. Hope I tried hard enough to make it at least nice to read. Thanks again! (hugs back)

**Blacklotusblossom:** You hate me? Waaaaa! I feel so hurt! Do you want me to stop writing this fic? Do you, do you, DO YOU? Hehehe, j/k. I really want to live…

**LittleFlower9:** Some questions will be answered, and some others… well, not just yet. Thanks a lot for your nice words! Fantastic is to say a lot… Oh, gosh, I love this reviews… sniff, sniff

**Mimiluv:** Tough luck, I can do whatever I want! It is after all MY story! Hehehe, don't worry, I'm not such a heartless person, you know? Oh, btw, weren't you asking about Ferio? Here's the answer too…

**Jusuchina:** Action, hehehe, more action here! And tears, and… well, I won't spoil! You'll have to read! As for Lantis and Hikaru… oh, well, I just want to make that guy suffer a little more. I know, I'm evil… I'm so evil!

**Candyland:** Awwww, thanks! I love cookies! In return, I'll give you… another cliffie! Yay! Oh, and Fuu's secret… let me check the script… hum, not yet. Too many things to work out before that, sorry. People to hook up, you know? But you'll know, eventually! Isn't that good?

**kalen1:** You really are in love with da man, aren't you? Too bad he's mine… I mean, Hikaru's... I almost had to study psychology to write that piece out. Ouch, my poor brain. I just can't keep this going to long, just 3 more chapters… I think.

**Kaoru4:** Ok, ok, you'll have to read, cause I won't spoil. Thanks for your review!

Ok, so that was it! Thank you so much, I love you all! Before I go, just to remind you that I don't own a thing! As you can see, especially in this chapter, Rayearth will be incredibly mushy if I owned anything. Not sure how bad is that though… Anyways, just read and enjoy!

**Battling Emotions **

**Chapter XV **

**The dance (Part 3) **

Guru Clef held his temples with urgency when receiving the anguish wave that reverberated in the air. If Presea haven't been there to hurry up and help him when she saw him stagger, he'd have probably ended up in the floor, virtually demolished by the deep feeling that had suddenly reached him.

- Clef? - the artisan watched him without hiding her concern, a light blush appearing in her cheeks when realizing how close their bodies were - What's going on? Are you alright?

The master mage didn't respond immediately, busy as he was in determining the source of that wave and in not letting it knock him down in its intensity, at the same time that one of his arms leaned shakily on Presea's bare shoulders and his other hand continued to rub his temples.

- Umi… Ascot… - he answered after brief seconds - Something is wrong…

When she heard the Magic Knight's name, the artisan couldn't help but frown. Much to her own grief, she had fallen once again in the vicious circle of her false hopes. But not anymore, she told herself while she held the Guru with great difficulty, her decision was already made. She wasn't going to stay in Cefiro to continue living this endless agony. This one should be the last night, and only a miracle could make her change her mind.

- I'll go and see what's going on. - Clef said finally pulling himself together.

And without more hesitation he produced his magic staff out of thin air, vanishing altogether with it almost in that same instant, to materialize seconds later inside the room where Eagle and Lantis still held down the pained creature and Ascot lay in Umi's arms, both in the middle of a bloody mess.

- Clef! - the Magic Knight screamed, as she was the first one to see him - Please, do something!

When saying this, all her gestures showed the terror that provoked in her the state of the lifeless boy. The master mage didn't waste time to get closer to them and he leaned to place his fingers on the summoner's forehead. During the whole process, Umi didn't stop to watch him with visible anxiety, her turning now to one, now to other one, but her heart always in the same place.

- Is he…? - she didn't dare to finish the sentence. The mere idea was hideous enough as to silence her.

- Alive. - Guru Clef assured with a smile - A bit weak, but alive. I think I got here right on time.

The end of the staff still on his hands shone with a blinding light and before anyone around them could describe or to understand what had just happened, the ominous blood stain growing in the floor under their feet disappeared without trace.

- Ascot? - Umi mumbled when seeing that even her own dress glittered back in all its splendour, but at the same time fearful that she might not get any answer.

- Umi… are you alright?

Slowly, the boy's eyes opened up to fix a hazy look on the Water Knight. What he never expected waited was to find himself suddenly wrapped in a tight hug.

- Silly, more than silly! Of course I'm alright! - Umi cried again, this time on the summoner's shoulder - Why did you do that? You really scared me!

Guru Clef's smile grew when seeing that his healing powers had worked out perfectly one more time.

- Are you alright? - he asked turning towards Eagle and Lantis.

- We'll survive. - the magic swordsman answered with a grunt.

- In the end, Lantis turned out to be an expert… - the autozamian pointed out with a gleeful smirk.

Of course, he was talking about the small creature that writhed and kicked in the arms of his taller friend, while the new mother observed them with exhausted and attentive eyes, but without any signs of fear or distrust.

Guru Clef couldn't help but to laugh when seeing the expression on his former disciple's stern face, and how odd he looked while holding that tiny body in his long arms. On the other hand, the swordsman mumbled his displeasure with what his companions found so amusing and he hurried to place the little one beside its mother, who received it with a display of affection that seemed completely impossible in such an enormous and powerful beast.

- I think we better go back to the ball room, - the master mage suggested - since we're no longer need here and we only disturb the mother and her newborn. And not only them...

- Of course. - Eagle agreed with serene smile, immediately heading towards the door - Hikaru must be worried…

Without saying word, Lantis followed him, not before making sure with his piercing eyes that both creatures were alright, and that Ascot's wounds had been effectively healed. In the same way, Clef addressed a brief glance to the couple still in the same position, Umi sobbing silently in the boy's arms; and then he disappeared of the room, as if he had never been there.

- Can you walk? - the magic knight asked moving a bit backwards, only realizing that they were practically alone when the mage's presence vanished in the air.

- I think so… - Ascot answered as he stood up slowly.

- What you did was extremely dangerous. - Umi nagged, ready to hold him if he was to falter.

- I'm sorry… - the boy lowered his head and blushed as a kid caught in the middle of his prank - But… once I promised that I'd protect you and that's what I'll do, whenever I have the chance to…

- Even if it means to risk your own life? - tears threatened to appear once again in the turquoise colored eyes of the Water Knight.

- Even so. - Ascot nodded without a second of hesitation, a light smile brightening up his face.

No being able to hold it back, Umi hugged the summoner, who had to lean against the wall not to fall and bring down the girl with him.

- Don't you ever say that again! Never, never! If something happened to you, I… I…!

Ascot's smile became wider. Of course, he understood the feeling stirring up within his beloved knight. She always seemed so strong, so arrogant. But in fact, to feel responsible again of someone's misfortune could crush her down easily. This he had known for a long time and he understood it perfectly. What didn't seem too clear for him was the reason why she was trying to explain to him something so obvious. Unless…

When the idea of guilt and fear having little or anything to do with Umi's apparent anger downed on him, an unexpected blush lit the boy's cheeks. And he could only blink his astonishment when seeing that his face was not the only one that burned in the room. No, no, that couldn't be. Or could it…?

-… I couldn't take it. - the magic knight finished letting out a long sigh, apparently more inspired than scared by her companion's silence. She always thought that the day she had to admit her feelings to someone, she'd go straight to the point and not beat around the bush. But it was not so easy after all, at least for her. Even Ascot, who had renowned fame of being shy, had managed to confess more or less straightforwardly. And all she was going to give him as an answer was that

Before any other thought could come to make her determination fade, Umi tip toed a bit and placed a fleeting kiss in the boy's lips, remembering in turn how he had done something similar a few days ago. Only she didn't plan to run away…

She didn't have to wait much for the reaction to show up. Ascot's blush grew from a light shade of pink to dark crimson, as he tried to understand the reasons behind such unexpected behaviour and he stared at the magic knight in bewilderment. She answered to this with a smile and she discovered one more time his emerald-like eyes with hands a bit unsure. Ah, yes. There it was again, that sweet and warm sensation soaring through her body, the crazed butterflies flying about on her stomach. This could be nothing but love.

- I could not take it. - the magic knight reaffirmed, while the boy's arms closed unconsciously around her waist - I… I… I think I'm in love with you… only that I almost had to lose you to realize… just look who turned out to be the silliest of us both…

It still took some time for Ascot's mind to fully register what the girl had just said. Nevertheless, that didn't prevent the turquoises shining on her lovely features from hypnotizing him once again. It was so great to have her in his arms, so unbelievable. Under their effect, his lips looked for hers and found them, soft and demanding at the same time. Not great. It was perfect. No, not quite.

It was heavenly.

Slowly, Umi's hands left the summoner's cheeks and crossed on the nape of his neck, successfully shortening the gap between their bodies, not stopping to kiss him even for a second. Never anything had seemed so good to her, so… right. Nowhere, now she finally understood it, there was no better place for her than his arms. The hat that always covered Ascot's head fell to the floor after drifting gently around the couple. And no one bothered to pick it up.

ºººººººººº

As it was common for him to do, Guru Clef's figure suddenly appeared amid the ball room, in the most unexpected place, so the concurrence didn't really seem to mind about it. His eyes scanned the crowd for a moment, until he found the person he was looking for. And he couldn't help but frown when he saw Presea talking with the princesses of Chizeta. He mentally shouted at himself for being a coward and other not so nice words. Was he going to let her go just like that, without a word?

- Presea… - he started to say once he got near enough to the group. However, she didn't give him a chance to go on, immediately turning towards him:

- Clef! We were so worried! What happened? Where are the others? Is everyone alright?

- Yes, yes, it's all settled down now. - the master mage answered, kind of stunned with such an avalanche of questions - It was only a little accident that resulted in Ascot wounded, but he's safe now.

- That's good to hear! - Tarta intervened - Seriously, we were all so worried when you disappeared all of a sudden, Guru Clef.

- Guru Clef! - Hikaru exclaimed as neared them, accompanied by Fuu - Where are the others? Eagle, Lantis…?

- Umi, Ascot? - the Wind Knight finished.

- We're here. - Eagle answered with his everlasting smile, walking towards them with Lantis right behind him - As for the Water Knight and her summoner "friend"… well, I do believe is going to take them a while to show up…

- Lantis! - Hikaru almost screamed - Are you hurt?

All the looks fell on the magic swordsman, whose white clothes sported an ugly looking red stain.

- It's not my blood… - Lantis mumbled through tight teeth, really uncomfortable with all the attention.

The Fire Knight blinked and stared at him in a daze. It was not the first time that something like this happened, right? Deja vu?

- Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was too worried about Ascot... - Guru Clef raised his staff once again. It glowed softly, and the red stain disappeared from swordsman's chest in no time. Everybody quieted down after seeing this, and it didn't escape to Eagle how the redhead let out a sigh of relief.

- Ah, but you should have seen how was it that Lantis' shirt got dirty… - the autozamian said, his smile turning innocent - He looked really cute with the newborn in his arms!

The magic swordsman gave him a warning death glare, which only contributed to make Eagle's expression even more naive-looking.

- Newborn? - Fuu repeated, not quite understanding.

- The monster population inside the castle has just increased. - Guru Clef explained - Celica, one of Ascot's friends, just gave birth to a tiny copy of herself.

- With Lantis' help and the assistance of yours truly! - Eagle added - Now I know this man won't have any problem when he has his own children.

Not really knowing why, Hikaru felt her cheeks burn when hearing this. On the other hand, the magic swordsman turned around and left the group, before his self-control gave in and he ended up choking the autozamian to death.

- There is Geo! - Eagle exclaimed without batting an eyelid after the cefirian's departure. Oh, how he loved to tease his good friend Lantis. It never ceased to amuse him - Are you coming with me, Hikaru, Fuu?

None of the girls complained and they took off with him, leaving behind them an atmosphere of embarrassment.

- Guru Clef, - princess Tatra said, trying to shake off that odd feeling and also to hide her own confusion, all the way wondering why was it that her sister was blushing - Presea was telling us that she plans to move in with us to Chizeta.

- Our planet is small and crowded - Tarta added in a rush - but even so we'd be delighted to have her with us.

- If you excuse me for an instant, princesses. - this was more than enough for the master mage to remember the reason why he had approached them in the first place. Not that he could forget about it so easily, for that matter - Presea, I need to have a word with you.

It was Guru Clef's serious tone what prevented the artisan from refusing to go with him, as it was her initial purpose. She could imagine what this whole chat thing was about. But she wasn't letting him talk her out of it. She was resolved. With that idea in mind, it didn't matter much if he dragged her to a rather lonely corner of the ball room or that he looked at her with reproachful eyes. Only a miracle could make her change her mind. A miracle that was definitely not happening.

- Presea… - the mage started to get her attention, seemingly absorbed by something beyond the wide window next to which they had stopped looking for a minimum of privacy - Do you seriously plan to leave Cefiro?

- Do you think I'm joking? - the answer came quick and almost forced, without even a glance.

- I had the hope that it was only a fleeting whim… - Guru Clef admitted coming imperceptibly closer to her.

The artisan leaned her arms on the windowsill as if the support was strictly necessary for her to stand her ground, this action allowing her to maintain the distance between them. Definitively, this was not a good idea from the very beginning. She should have listened to her good common sense and refrained from coming to this unfortunate ball. However, and after much effort, her face didn't reflect how troubled both her mind and her heart were. She only allowed herself to throw a curious glance to her companion.

- I don't think I'm a whimsical person, Clef.

The master mage cursed to his inside. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He probably had a good part of the blame, of course, since he was the one who left his feelings to the side for so long. His more than 700 years of age and his huge magic powers were good for nothing in this case. He was no different from any other man. A man in love, afraid of losing the object of his love.

- I didn't say you were. - he mumbled slightly annoyed - I just don't feel very thrilled with the whole idea of letting you go.

- You can't stop me. - the artisan shrugged without looking at him.

- Neither can I leave with you and you know it.

- I never asked you to do so.

- That's why I'm the one asking you to stay.

- Give me a good reason.

Guru Clef's mind stopped in this last sentence. Was love a good enough reason? Was he entitled to take away Presea's freedom when she was about to reach it? Perhaps it was not the best way to justify his actions, but he couldn't and he didn't want to lose this woman standing in front of him, cold and proud, seemingly unreachable. A similar attitude from his side had made her suffer day after day, without a real reason. Seeing her like that, so distant but more than anything wounded, he didn't really understand how could he hurt her so much. There were no real walls between them, only those created by his own mind. She loved him and he loved her back. Any other consideration was not really necessary and it never was.

- Maybe this doesn't sound to you like a reason good enough, but I can't think of anything else right now. - the mage said coming even closer to Presea and surrounding her waist with one of his arms, while he used the other one to lean as well against the window - I don't _want_ you to leave.

The first reaction of the artisan was to try and move away from the unexpected contact, but Guru Clef's arm didn't move from its grasp on her waist in spite of her rather weak attempt of escape. It was so convenient that the mage had grown for this occasion; he was not playing fair…

- You are selfish to the very end, Clef. - she mumbled unwillingly, bewildered by the guru's possessive attitude and once again blushing due to the closeness of their bodies. Why did these things happen to her? Honestly, it was not fair.

The magician smiled, his stare fixed on her. He couldn't understand how he could have not noticed Presea for so long. Or pretend he didn't. Probably his child-like body was much less prone to this type of attraction. Yes, that could be it. Because the one he had now was not able to ignore the beauty and sensuality of this woman who shivered lightly with every single touch.

- You're right. - as he spoke, his free hand grabbed the artisan's chin and forced her to turn her brown eyes towards him - If you say that because I want you only for myself, then yes, I'm selfish.

The artisan could have never guessed that Guru Clef was going to kiss her after admitting his supposed selfishness with words that rather sounded like a confession. The idea that maybe he was drunk, just like that other time, appeared on her mind like a dark cloud. But no. His lips didn't taste like alcohol or any other odd substance. As a matter of fact, it was too good to be true! How was she to guess that the master mage had such influence over her that he could make her cry with a single kiss? Oh, but a kiss from him... she had to be a dreaming...

- Please, forgive me. - Clef said suddenly breaking away when he noticed her tears sliding down his own cheeks - I have made you suffer all this years and now I expect for you to forget everything in an instant...

Presea would have gladly said many things, perhaps recriminate him or at least tell him that he had indeed hurt her so deeply with his indifference or maybe that nothing he did could ever make her love for him fade. But words wouldn't come out. There was this huge knot stuck up on her throat and the only thing she could do to try and make it go away was to cry like an idiot.

- Just say you forgive me, please? - the mage mumbled holding her gently to his chest - I promise you I won't ask for more, at least for the time being. Damn, - he cursed, seeing that she didn't stop crying - you don't even have to forgive me if you think I don't deserve it. Just stay, that'll be more than enough.

This time, the tears seemed to give in a bit and the artisan raised her eyes to look at the Guru's face, who looked back at her with evident concern.

- That's better; - he nodded with a small smile - and the other think I'll ask of you is your real name.

The brown orbs reflected astonishment, but once again, Presea pulled herself together even if only a bit after so many emotions.

- I haven't told you I'm staying yet… - she finally articulated, her eyes wandering back beyond the window again, as far as possible from the mage's anxious face - and why do you want to know my name?

Guru Clef's smile grew visibly. He was almost convinced that she would not leave. He only had to press on a little more.

- I refuse to say that I love you using a name that's not yours. - he answered without hesitating, at the same time he gently forced her to turn her face towards him again.

And he immediately congratulated himself for it. The artisan's expression in that moment didn't resemble anything he had seen ever before. She was beautiful, truly beautiful, and the love overflowing her features only helped to increase her beauty. He had been so blind…

- This has to be a joke… - the false Presea muttered, still not wanting to give credit to her own ears, the euphoria that invaded her giving in before the doubt.

- No, it's not. - the mage assured brushing her chin with his thumb - And I'm really sorry that now you have that impression caused by my stubbornness and my stupidity. Just tell me what can I do to make you believe me.

- Sierra… - she whispered with trembling voice. Well, of course she believed in him. It was just too good to be true! - My name is Sierra…

- Sierra… - Guru Clef repeated in the same tone - Very well, Sierra, right now I'll go to that stage over there and I'll tell everyone that we are together and we love each other.

Much to his bewilderment, the artisan's brown eyes filled with tears again, which impelled the mage to crush her to his heart and hug her like there was no tomorrow.

- I must be very stupid if I only know how to make you cry…

-… miracle… - Sierra uttered, her face hidden among Guru Clef's clothes - it's a miracle…

The master mage could only smile for all answer. In the light of the recent events, he couldn't even remember what was it that he was afraid of all those years was. For this love was truly a miracle.

- Alright, Clef. - the artisan told him raising her head and wrapping him in a look that clearly expressed her most intimate feelings - I'll stay here… with you.

The mage would have gladly kissed her then and there, if chance hadn't been against him, bringing Lantis closer to them, again chased by his inseparable Primera, who had appeared once the supposed danger was gone.

- They are waiting for you for Prince Ferio's speech. - the swordsman explained flatly, while noticing the artisan's blush and Guru Clef's sudden annoyance.

- Already? - Sierra clapped, all her being shinning as if it was the best day of her life - I bet everyone should be waiting for his words with anxiety. You go ahead, Clef. I'll take this chance to speak a few minutes with Lantis.

The master mage was taken aback by this, and so he looked at them with suspicion. But not wanting to delay more the most expected moment of the night, he decided to forget his jealousy for the time being and he left to meet Ferio, who waited amid a circle recently formed by the expectant multitude. To his side, princess Tarta and a little behind, both King and Queen of Chizeta, richly dressed.

- Is it starting? - Ascot whispered entering back in the ball room with Umi in that same instant. His question was addressed to Caldina, who was the one nearer to the door, lazily reclined in Lafarga's arms.

When she heard him, the dancer turned around with joyful expression that grew even more when her eyes settled in the intertwined hands of the newly arrived.

- Didn't I tell you, hon? - Caldina purred curling up in the swordmaster's arms, still looking playfully at the couple - Here they are, my little turtledoves!

Lafarga watched them for an instant and then he nodded with a light smile. Once again, the illusionist put her hands in a matter and everything turned out exactly the way she wanted. Those blushing faces were proof enough.

- What happened to your hat, Ascot? - Caldina continued with malicious indiscretion - And what about Umi's make-up? What have you two been doing?

- NOTHING! - the Water Knight exploded, her face red as Hikaru's hair - At least, not what you're thinking!

- Really? - the dancer winked at Ascot who answered her with a shy smile - And what is it that you think that I'm thinking?

- Knowing you, nothing good!

Both men laughed, while the dancer came momentarily off the arms of the swordsman and she walked to Umi with affected coquetry.

- Don't worry. - she smiled hugging the surprised girl - Now we're almost like sisters! As for the thoughts inside this beautiful head… well, I'm sure you guys were doing something veeeeeeeeeery good… otherwise, it wouldn't had taken you so long!

- What! - the Water Knight reddened again - We were only kissing!

- Nice, huh? - this time Caldina was the one who laughed.

Oddly enough, the blush on Umi's cheeks grew even more as she realized she had just said what the dancer wanted to get out of her from the very beginning. And the best thing she could think of to hide it was to bury her burning face in the shoulder of an equally blushing but visibly pleased Ascot. The dancer resumed her comfortable position on Lafarga's arms, still staring at the "little turtledoves".

- They are so cute… - she sighed dreamily.

- Shhhh… - the swordsman hissed - There's Guru Clef. And here goes nothing.

As if everyone had actually listened to him, an absolute silence took over the entire ball room, general attention fixed in the master mage as he introduced their illustrious guests and the next speaker, Cefiro's prince.

- This is a very special occasion. - Ferio began immediately after, with seriousness and moderation rarely seen in him - For this reason, and because I know that my speech has been one of the most expected events in the night, I'd like to start thanking you for being here tonight for this celebration.

The prince made a pause during which his eyes wandered around the enormous ball room; stopping briefly in Guru Clef's questioning look, in Umi's irate expression and in the veiled but obvious censorship of Lantis' frown. Lastly, his eyes lingered in Fuu's delicate figure. And it was the sight of her that gave him all the inspiration he needed to go on:

- I have an announcement to make and I want you all to be my witnesses. - Ferio rose solemnly - I want to break my engagement to princess Tarta of Chizeta.

**To be continued…**


	16. The Ball Part 4

Before you guys kill me, I'll use the usual excuse: IF YOU DO THAT, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE END OF THIS STORY! Ahem… that said, I'm really sorry for taking so long, but I've been dealing with some family issues, laziness, writer's block and the fact that I can't seem to finish an anime because I like it too much! Gasp! All that at the same time! Anyways, this chappie is pretty long, even if the end is kinda… abrupt. But that was the whole idea.

**Liadel**: Lol, since you're such a Fuu/Ferio fan, I can tell the next chapter will be your fave. However, chances are you'll like this one too! Go ahead!

'**karu-chan**: Gomen. My muse seems to be very fickle, and I think I'm working on too many fics at the same time. Two more chapters to go for this one!

**curiouschig**: Thanks a lot!

**Mira33**: Now that I think about it, I haven't noticed your penname is Mira, what a coincidence… hehehe, don't mind me. Thanks, I did work hard to make that original (failed, lol, but not totally)

**nagareboshi1**: My, you're so nice. He's leaving, yup. Unless someone stops him, that is. You're gonna have to wait a bit more to see what happens.

**Agent V**: To tell you the truth, I never thought I could handle Asmi (or Clemi, for that matter) but in the end, Umi turned out to be pretty easy to write. So, I'm very glad you liked it!

**Lady Ronin Tiger**: You enjoyed them? Yeah, that's great! And, ahem, you're right. Too bad some things have to happen before that. But don't worry, we'll get there.

**black-lotusblossom**: Well, now you can know what happens next, but I don't think you're going to feel any different by the end of this. I just have a thing for cliffies, hehehe…

**Jusuchina**: Lol, thanks! I certainly hope he can endure more than that, cause I'm really torturing him, ne?

**syvonair**: Hey, syv! I'm so flattered to read the word "perfect"! I'm gonna try to make it even better, just for you! Ain't I nice?

**kalen1**: As if I was not mean enough to the guy, you go and kick him… poor Lantis. And it's not over yet… MUAHAHAHA!

**bluegenes**: Hopefully, I fixed that soon enough. The upload decided to mess up with that document, and the result was really painful to look at, lol. Btw, you really make this kinda difficult for me. You don't want Hikaru with Lantis, but you don't want her with Eagle either? Gee, I'm gonna end up putting the two guys TOGETHER! Hehehehe, I can hear some people squealing from here… Also, they are best friends, as far as I can tell. You'd need to be Lantis' buddy to joke around like that, I swear () And that's what I was trying to convey, no more. Sorry if you got the wrong idea.

**Mimiluv**: Thanks, thanks! I'm so happy, that you're happy, lol! I just hope I can make you even happier! Without stopping being evil, that is… hehehehe, j/k

**dewey**: Sorry, not yet. You'll get that in the last two. Loads of it, lol. I promise!

Kaoru4: Yes, it was about time! Let's see how he fared after being that bold!

Ok, people, thanks again, and I love you all! Like I was saying, only two more chapters. Sniff, I'm really going to miss this story! But in the mean time, I'll just tell, confidently, that I don't own Rayearth or any of its character, even though I'm planning to get the guy Hikaru rejects, lol. That said, just scroll down, read and enjoy!

**Battling Emotions**

**Chapter XVI **

**The dance (Part 4) **

Amazement grew on the crowd like fire vivified by a strong gale. They all had just heard the exact opposite of what they expected! Fuu's paleness was such that her friends began to fear she could faint any moment. Of course, none of them understood what was happening. The only person that didn't participate of the general surprise was princess Tatra, absorbed as she was in her own rejoicing. For months she had been asking for a miracle to stop that loveless union. Her prayers had finally been heard.

"What is the meaning of this?" the chizetan king mumbled with restrained anger, not missing the dismayed expression shown on his younger daughter's face "Is this some kind of bad joke?"

"I wouldn't even try to joke on such a serious matter. We're dealing here with the happiness of at least two people." while saying this, Ferio glanced sideways at Fuu "I know that you're a king and it's your duty to look after your Kingdom, but even before that is your duty as a father, to take care of the well-being of your daughters. I give you all my most sincere apologies if I have somehow encouraged this relationship, but I am totally convinced that it won't work. I cannot make Tarta happy… because I don't love her."

A new murmur spread along the entire ballroom. At this point, the concurrence was prey of the deepest astonishment. Many were really admired that the prince would push his luck with such audacity and others wondered what could come out the already messed up situation. Caldina held on to her stomach instinctively, while her other hand twitched on Lafarga's arm, who answered her with concern overflowing in his eyes. This was more than enough for them to perfectly understand each other's worry, since their fears seemed to be being materializing right then in the neighboring monarch's almost blue face. War.

"How dare you to scorn my daughter?" the king asked in a voice vibrant with the wounded pride of his insulted lineage "Do you know the price for offending the royal family of Chizeta?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Ascot mumbled on Umi's ear, their hands shakily intertwined. She only nodded, still stunned by Ferio's attitude. A minute ago she'd have gladly strangled him for making Fuu suffer. Now, in spite of the danger that seemed to hover above Cefiro, she couldn't help but to admire his courage, or his impudence… or his stupidity.

"I understand you" the prince nodded slowly, his expression darkening "and I know you have every reason to be offended. However, I also know that this is the best thing for all of us, since I am almost convinced that Tarta doesn't love me either. Please, I humbly beg of you, if you still want to ventilate your justified anger on someone, don't choose my people as your target. I alone am responsible and any sort of punishment should fall only on me."

No matter how much she tried to avoid it, the wind knight couldn't take her green eyes off Ferio, fascinated by his unexpected and amazingly mature attitude. Although she loved him more than life itself, she had always seen him as a careless and irresponsible boy, but this new side of his personality left her totally confused. And if possible, even more in love with him…

On the other hand, the king of Chizeta didn't come out of his astonishment. His pride was not as big as to not realize that the prince had spoken with total sincerity not lacking of certain wisdom. Almost unnoticeably, his queen leaned in and whispered something on his ear, to which he answered with a light nod.

"What do you have to say to that, Tarta, my daughter?"

The princess shivered when feeling all the looks suddenly fell on her. Not even her tanned skin was able to hide the blush that covered her cheeks, as she tried to hide her startled expression from the crowd. Her sister's begging eyes got her out of her stupor. Oh, no. She couldn't possibly give up now that they were so close! It was necessary to continue with the farce until the very end, even if Tatra didn't agree. At least one of them would be happy.

"I say" Tart rose, her behavior threatening and terribly beautiful as that of a warring goddess "that we once invaded Cefiro for a much sillier reason than this. And I'm willing to return with my troops in less than a week if the prince so much as dares to reject me."

The blood virtually froze in Ferio's veins when he heard this terrible answer. To his insides, he cursed for the umpteenth time the day in which he had accepted that union. Was it really impossible to find a rational solution to the present situation? He knew he had to say something, but he just couldn't find the appropriate words to undo the mess that he himself had propitiated. However, his speech was not necessary, for someone else spoke before he could.

"Sister, please." Tatra begged going into the center of everyone's attention "Enough already… this has gone way too far…"

"Stay out!" Tarta interrupted her, her features showing mixed anger and embarrassment.

"Don't try to stop me." the other princess said with total calm, her soft tone imposing on her sister's exaltation "This whole matter has gone too far and I'm not willing to let it take a single step further. I'd rather… it would be better to let everybody know the truth once and for all."

"Tatra…"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" thundered the king of Chizeta, whose patience was quickly draining away.

"Everyone's forgetting about my feelings, that's what!" Tarta howled, cutting off her sister's explanation "All Cefiro has to pay for this humiliation! If I cannot have prince Ferio, I'll sink this planet in a sea made of blood and tears! Not even the Magic Knights will be able to stop me this time!"

"All that effort for a man you don't even like that much?"

The crowd turned around with perfect synchrony, searching for the owner of the deep voice that had just spoken. And they found him near one of the huge windows, in the corner where he had taken refuge ever since he came back to the ballroom. All dress in white, his arms crossed on his chest, the usual and unchanging indifference on his face. As if he didn't care about the future of his planet at all.

"What would you know, magic swordsman?" the princess almost growled when seeing that somebody dared to face her anger.

Although his expression didn't reflect anything of what was going on inside of him, the idea of seeing Cefiro dragged into the chaos of a senseless war had not pleased Lantis in the least. But even less had he liked the perspective of seeing Magic Knights involved once again in the conflict.

"I know enough" he slowly took a few steps ahead "to be really perplexed by your anxiety to have the prince."

"If you say that it's because you have no idea of what I feel." Tarta retorted scathingly "It'll be better for you to stay out of this as well. What does someone as cold as you know about feelings from the heart?"

Inexorably, the swordsman's eyes traveled through the ballroom until they settled on Hikaru's lovely figure with unrestrainable emotion, in a gesture he was not able to repress. However, his entire attitude was as cold as an iceberg when his eyes returned to the princess again.

"I have to admit that I find all that gossiping source to be very uninteresting. Nevertheless, in the times we have coincided in Autozam I've come to notice that you are secretly in love with someone. Someone other than prince Ferio."

The princess' tanned skin paled so much it would seem naturally impossible, her lips unable to let out a word for a moment.

"How dare you…?" she finally mumbled with the last gleam of her anger.

"He is here tonight." Lantis finished her off, showing no mercy "Do you want me to say his name out loud? Do you want him to learn this from me?"

"No!" Tarta screamed sharply, finally giving in. Since she no longer had the strength to even stand, she plopped on the nearest chair and covered her face with her hands.

Her sister ran towards her and hugged her tightly, but not before beaming a grateful look to the magic swordsman. He only acknowledged her with a light nod and turned around to go back to his previous spot, nodding again when he made eye contact with Geo, who could only stare at his retreating figure without hiding his astonishment. For sure, that man knew a lot more than what he let out, and the autozamian silently thanked him for giving away only enough to stop Tarta's nonsense. His time of speaking up was coming next, or so it seemed, he told himself as he turned his eyes back to the two princesses.

"Thank you for everything," Tatra whispered on her sister's ear "but I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me. I always knew what you felt but apparently it wasn't only I who knew of your secret…"

"I'm still waiting for a proper explanation." the king of Chizeta thundered again, his eyes nailed on the embracing figures of his daughters.

"Perhaps I can help you, sir…" Geo intervened, his voice a bit hesitant.

"Who are you?" the exasperated king retorted rather rudely.

"My name is Geo Metro and I'm Sub Commander of the NSX, flagship of the Autozamian fleet." the answer came altogether with a sad but resolved smile "Namely, I'm nobody and yet I have had the audacity to fall in love with your daughter Tatra."

This was more than enough to completely astound the entire ballroom, with the exception of the autozamians, Caldina, Lafarga and Lantis. Both king and queen of Chizeta offered a quite ridiculous display, both openmouthed and utterly astonished.

"I've only dared to declare such a thing in public" Geo continued bowing slightly "because I'm sure that she loves me back. That's why, before I go on with the explanation you requested, I put myself at your service and I beg you to give me one of the biggest treasures in your kingdom."

The king observed him intensely, as if he wanted to read in the heart of that tall and seemingly rude man that said to love his daughter. Then, his eyes strayed to Tatra, who had stood up beside her sister and looked at the autozamian with radiant expression.

"Tatra? You… is it true, what that man said?"

She turned to her father and joined her hands in a supplicant gesture.

"I love him, father!" she admitted in a rush "Please, forgive me for hiding our relationship. I was so afraid that you tried to break us apart…"

"That's why we planned this entire masquerade around prince Ferio." Tarta explained uncovering her face "I knew that you would try to engage my sister first, since she's the eldest, but I also knew that she and Geo were in love. That's why I faked to be interested in the prince, just a stunt to get your attention, and it worked, I was the chosen one to strengthen the relationship between Chizeta and Cefiro. In the end, I thought that perhaps there would be less opposition to Tatra's affair out of royalty if I could achieve a brilliant union." a sad sigh escaped from her lips, curved in a somehow sarcastic smile "I'm sorry for trying to fool you all, especially Guru Clef and Ferio. I understand that we kinda used them and I can only say how much I regret being so selfish and threatening an entire planet just out of stubbornness. I didn't even stop to think that other people could get hurt as well… all this nonsense went way out of my control…"

"I'm to blame as well." Tatra continued "I should have stopped all of it from the very beginning. I should have told the truth, but I was also selfish in thinking that I could let my sister sacrifice herself for me." she swiftly turned her attention to her father "Words will never be enough to say how sorry we are."

The king watched his two daughters with great interest as he listened to what his wife whispered on his ear. After lightly nodding, he addressed his elder daughter.

"And what would you do if I forbid you to see that man?" he inquired, his gesture also referring to Geo.

"I'd go to Autozam with him." Tatra answered without hesitation "My father is like a God for me, one of the individuals I love the most. But I'll never fear the king of Chizeta, who I could clearly recognize in such an order. Never again."

"What if I disinherit you and banish you from our country forever?

"I don't care about money or status. You know I never had, even though I always tried to work for the well-being of our people. I know that my sister would make a better queen." she smiled placidly as she walked towards Geo "I'll be very sad if you do banish me, but I'm sure that everyone who wanted to go and visit me would be welcome in Autozam."

The king couldn't do more than to watch how his daughter embraced the man chosen by her heart and he lovingly held her to his chest.

"Do you know that you are not worthy of a royal princess?" he said with a light smile, this time addressing Geo.

"I'm not worthy of the princess or even the woman she is." the autozamian agreed, not really wanting to let her go "However, my love for her is worthy. It's all I have to offer her and it's the only thing she'll always have if she stays with me."

"I need nothing more." Tatra smiled softly.

After several seconds that seemed hours amid the expectant silence of the whole concurrence, the king of Chizeta took a few steps ahead after sending a warm glance to his queen, who nodded with a smile that resembled that of her elder daughter. As if she alone could understand what was about to happen and wanted to silently give him her approval.

"I should punish both of you like I used to when you were nothing but little girls" as he spoke, his eyes fell first on the older and then on the younger of his, who looked both embarrassed and guilty under their father's reproachful look" because you have behaved as such. However, and that's thanks to your mother for keeping my mind clear through this whole mess, when I think of what you should have suffered I feel inclined to forget everything. Even more…" here he glanced at Geo, who had been pending on his words as if his own life depended on them "my benevolence could go as far as accepting this young man into the royal family of Chizeta, since my daughter loves him so much and he loves her back…"

The princess didn't even let him finish. She rush to him and threw herself at his neck, holding him in a tight hug that almost knocks him down.

"I'm so sorry, father!" Tatra exclaimed almost on the verge of tears "I should never try to deceive you…"

"I'm sorry too…" Tarta added, for once in her life acting with more measure than her sister, but gladly joining their embrace, into which the king soon dragged his wife.

"We're all sorry for this scene." the king said, this time for all the crowd to hear "I also extend my most sincere apologies to Prince Ferio, Guru Clef and all of Cefiro's inhabitants. I can only hope that my daughters' foolishness won't tarnish the relationship between our countries."

"We accept the apologies." Guru Clef was surprised that Ferio would take the lead, but it was pretty obvious that the prince was more than happy with this outcome "And since we all came here to witness a union, let it be so, and let everyone be echo of the endless friendship between the people of Cefiro and Chizeta!"

The chizetan king shook Ferio's hand gratefully, then Guru Clef's and then Geo's, only to join it with Tatra's, who had just followed him around. The autozamian would have gladly hug the man, but he only dared to bow. It was the princess who pushed them to each other's arms.

The multitude didn't need much more than this to cheer like crazy and to rejoice of the happy ending to a situation that seemed so complicated in the beginning.

"That was close…" Caldina sighed with evident relief.

"Yeah… too close." Lafarga agreed in the same tone.

"I really feared a war could break loose when Ferio… my, that was pretty risky if you ask me."

"I'd say it was very stupid." Umi mumbled besides them, not even trying to hide her bad mood.

The dancer faced her with a curious look.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" she asked with a wink "Don't you think this is the best of every possible outcome?"

"I'm not so sure about that…" the water knight answered, her eyes scanning the ballroom with undeniable anxiety "Have you seen Fuu?"

"Oh, Fuu…" Caldina seemed to remember the blond girl in that very instant "With all the commotion, there was a moment when I lost track of her."

"I'm worried about her, I can't imagine what she's feeling now…" Umi added, maybe forgetting that the dancer didn't need such an explanation.

"There!" Ascot exclaimed pointing out to one of the lateral doors.

Both women and even Lafarga turned around in the direction he signaled, but they could barely see a shade of green stealthily slipping away towards the garden.

"Fuu!" Umi called, making a movement to follow the fugitive girl. However, Ascot's hand on her arm stopped her from rushing out in her friend's pursuit. The water knight turned around and fixed on the boy a look that held a silent interrogation mixed with slight astonishment.

"I think she probably just wants to be alone for a while." the summoner explained with a shy smile, not letting go of Umi's arm "When she's ready, she'll come back."

… I guess you're right." the knight admitted, her own words not stopping her from thinking that, even though the boy ignored a couple of things, what he had just said was completely logical. Fuu needed time to put herself together and sort out her thoughts, especially after so many unexpected events.

"Yay!" they both turned around when they heard Caldina's excited shout "Finally, the best part of the night!

All were able to listen as Guru Clef asked the concurrence to dance if that was their wish, starting with Geo and Tatra, who were more than happy to comply, at the same time that the music, discreet so far, managed to take over the ballroom with sudden protagonism. The mage himself didn't take long to join them, pulling a smiling Sierra in with him.

"Let's go!" the illusionist exclaimed again, dragging a rather reluctant Lafarga after her "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"Caldina, you know that I can't…" the swordsman tried to excuse himself.

"Who cares! Have you ever seen a dancer who doesn't dance?" Caldina pouted, and then produced a very malicious smile "Or would you rather have me ask someone else?"

Lafarga didn't think of himself as a particularly jealous man, but knowing the illusionist could be easily put on the flirt type, he decided that it was preferable to make the fool for a while instead of letting her down. Besides, he was pretty sure no one was going to pay attention to him, except perhaps to envy his partner. The glimpse of a satisfied smile appeared on his face. As if any man could complain about dancing with Caldina. She had true expertise…

By the other end of the ballroom, Sang Yung finished gathering all of his courage to go to princess Aska, who had just emptied her plate for the second time since they had arrived.

"Princess…" the boy began with shaken voice, only to be interrupted by the girl's enthusiastic screech:

"These were also delicious! I want more!"

"Princess…" Sang Yung began again, blushing slightly "I don't think that table is going to run out of candies for the rest of the night… Don't you want… perhaps… hum… to dance?"

"Dance?" the princess blinked as if only in that very instant she had realized that almost everyone around them danced to a melodious tune "You mean, with you?"

The boy nodded, suddenly very interested in his own shoes. An entire life of dedication would never be good enough for the royal family of Fahrem, but at least the incident with Geo gave him hopes of being able to confess his feelings to the young Aska… some day. He didn't know it, but if he had taken the chance just then, perhaps the answer would have surprised him, and since he had his eyes anywhere but near the feminine face, he didn't get to see the lovely blush that appeared on the girl's cheeks.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" the princess exclaimed with enthusiasm "We will show them the Fahrem style!"

"Really…?" but Sang Yung was not able to finish the sentence, since his overjoyed partner pushed him towards the dance floor without further ado, almost knocking down Zazu on her way.

"Hey!" the mechanic threatened them with his closed fist "Watch were you're going! This royalty… are you alright?" he asked his companion, a girl with brown hair that answered to his question with a smile and a light nod.

"Zazu! So this is where you were hiding with your mysterious date!"

The mechanic almost choked with the appetizer he had just bitten when he heard the cheerful voice sounded at his back. There he found Hikaru and Eagle, both smiling widely. However, none of them expected what happened next.

"Hikaru!" Zazu's companion rushed towards the Fire Knight, almost tripping with her long aqua dress since she was obviously not used to wear that kind of attire, but managing to hug the redhead in the end "I've been looking for you since we got here! Don't you remember me?"

Hikaru's face didn't reflect any sign of recognition, although she had to admit that there was something very familiar about that girl. Undoubtedly, it was someone who knew her, but she couldn't quite bring herself to remember. How old was this girl anyways? Thirteen, perhaps fourteen years old? Maybe less? If that was so, then the last time the Magic Knight were in Cefiro she must have been a child…

"Mira?" the redhead ventured, and her joy was genuine when the girl nodded "Mira! I'm so happy to see you again!" but after an instant, her happiness became curiosity, while her red eyes looked at the couple with playful suspicion "And how did you two get to know each other?

Eagle almost guffawed when he saw his ace mechanic and his companion blush like there was no tomorrow. If only Geo could see this too…!

"Well…" Mira explained, still flushed "I convinced my mom that we join united the people that were going to Autozam to help in the reconstruction. I think she found my insistence a little strange, but she agreed in the end. There was much to do in all the planets, since we were all friends. Besides," here the girl took Hikaru's hands and smiled brightly "it was also my own way of thanking the Fire Knight and the Magic Swordsman Lantis for everything they did for us, knowing about the friendship that you both shared with Eagle and his people."

"Very well said." Zazu was so proud he almost felt like applauding those words "That's how we met and became good friends."

"And I have to say, once more" Eagle added, inadvertently studying the sudden change on the redhead's expression with the mere mention of the swordsman's name "that we are infinitely grateful."

An awkward silence followed these words, with no one of them having a much to say. Until Mira let out a shriek of cheer excitement:

"It's Almera's song!"

This produced huge interrogative expressions in all those who accompanied her.

"Have you never heard of it?" the girl was surprised, as if not having listened this particular tune that began to spread all over the room was some unforgivable error "Oh, of course! None of you is from Cefiro, so that's why you don't know about the old legend…"

"What legend?" Zazu finally asked.

"It's only a cefirian superstition." Mira explained, trying to imply that it was not such an important matter without achieving it completely as a sudden shyness seemed to take over her "Hum, Hikaru… can I borrow your partner?"

The redhead blinked several times and her eyes went from Mira to Eagle, then to Zazu and then back to the young cefirian.

"The partner exchange is part of the superstition…?" she asked with insecure voice.

"Yes!" Mira assured her, delighted that the magic knight had caught and explained the idea much better than what she herself could have "That is, of course, if they agree…"

"No problem." Eagle said with a smile, trying hard not to laugh at Zazu's baffled expression "Provided I can have her back when the song is over…"

"Of course." the mechanic babbled, seemingly moody for that sudden change of plans. Or perhaps having to dance with Hikaru was just making him nervous, since he never imagined such a thing could happen.

Both couples walked to the dance floor, where many other twirled and jumped like crazy between laughs and a general excitement. Perhaps they looked a little odd, since Hikaru was now a few centimeters taller than Zazu and Mira was too short and probably too young for Eagle. But no one paid heed to these minimum details, probably due to other even more bizarre or more clashing couples, as the one formed by Caldina and Lantis, which had caused that more than one wondered how such a thing could even happen. Following them closely, Lafarga stared with sulking expression, leading or rather being led by an astonished Princess Tatra, who could understand the reason for such changes. And neither could Geo, who truly believed to be dancing with the wrong sister.

So much apparent confusion and mess didn't go unnoticed for the water knight, who observed the others from a corner. It had been odd enough for her to see Caldina separate the Fahrem princess from her companion and urge them to look for different partners, and she found even more unbelievable to see go to Lantis afterwards, not to mention the fact that she had actually convinced the man or perhaps he was just willing to play along for a reason she couldn't even begin to imagine. This last thought was more than enough for her curiosity.

"I don't get it… cut my hair and leave me bald if I understand a thing! Have they all gone mad? Caldina, Lafarga… even Lantis!"

Ascot shifted restless by her side, visibly nervous.

"It's the song…" he suggested weakly, not daring to say more.

"What song is that anyways?" Umi was really interested when she saw the boy blush "Why are they all so excited?"

"Um… it's an old tradition in Cefiro." Ascot explained, trying hard not to sound nervous "Its origin goes back to an ancient legend that tells the story of how the First Pillar got her lover back thanks to a dance."

"What legend?" such prologue did nothing but increase the knight's interest "Tell me all about it! I want details!"

"Well… maybe I'm not a very good storyteller" the summoner reddened even more when felt more than saw the girl lean back against his body with perfect spontaneity, always following his words "but I can tell you that the story began with the Guru from back then… I can't remember his name… well, this man created a powerful enchantment to make princess Almera, Pillar of Cefiro, lose all memory of her beloved Soarer, a young wizard of the Court. Who was also touched by the curse, since their love was mutual, and he was later sent with an embassy to Fahrem, just to make sure they'll never see each other for more security. But the princess didn't forget, at least not completely, and every night she woke up crying and clamoring for the one who had been taken from her side and even from her memories. This caused her to begin suspecting that she was under the effects of an incantation, so she secretly devoted herself to prepare a spell of her own that was able to counteract the one that made her suffer and to help her fill the huge gaps on her broken memory. However, magic does not always manifest itself the way one could expect, and Almera's efforts developed into a melody that, once started, would only fade with the complete restoration of her memories. Those which, although she didn't know it then, were bound to those of her lover, and would only return to her mind if they met with the protection of the recently created tune."

Once he got to this point, Ascot hesitated, as if he doubted to follow the story. But the water knight insisted with so much passion that almost forced him to go on.

"The opportunity to prove the effectiveness of this spell came when a great ball was announced to honor the beginning of diplomatic relationships between Cefiro and Chizeta. The legend says that it was a party of magnificence never before seen in our planet, loaded with personalities coming from all the well-known worlds. Nevertheless, once the princess released her enchantment, strange incidents began to take place. The music sounded pretty harmless, but a lot of people couldn't take the magic load and were forced to abandon the ballroom. Others couldn't help but panic when feeling that their feet refused to obey them. On the other hand, princess Almera danced and danced to no end, going from man to man until there was not a single guest who had not danced with her. However, the song didn't seem to be finishing any time soon and the princess continued to waltz." Ascot breathed in sharply and then hurried to finish the story "This lasted for five days with five nights, the room full of couples that were not able to make their bodies obey them. The Guru even tried to silence Almera's magic, to no avail. Finally, when the sixth night was beginning, Soarer arrived to Cefiro, his presence required by matters of diplomacy. He only had to listen to the strange melody that resounded all over the castle, and his feet and his heart drove him to the ballroom, where he found the princess twirling from man to man, prisoner of her own enchantment. It was then that the magic could make its deed, the girl and her lover ended up dancing together and all their memories returned to them, as whole as their love. As if it had a life of it own, the music ceased in that very instant, and from that day on it had not stopped to make its mysterious appearance in any ball taking place in the castle. The strangest thing is that all the people caught together by the abrupt end of the song spent the rest of their lives together, as if it was meant to be. That led to the superstition that, it doesn't matter who your partner is in the beginning, but that person in whose arms you find yourself when the music stops is or is destined to become your true love."

Umi, who had listened with extraordinary attention while the summoner narrated the legend, gave away a light sigh once he had finished.

"So romantic! Just like a fairy tale…" she said curling even more up to the boy's shoulder, action that he answered him with the already expected blush and a not so expected, but equally welcome arm that surrounded her waist "Do you want us to try?"

"Hum…" Ascot scratched his head with his free hand "It's considered to be an ill omen… I mean, we should not begin this dance together… if you really want us to end up together…"

The water knight couldn't but smile.

"I was just saying. I guess the romanticism of the whole thing elated me, and everyone here seems to feel the same way too" she explained, her smile never fading "but I don't know if the legend will work with us. After all, I come from the Mystic World."

"But I'm from Cefiro." the boy stared away for a moment, his eyes following the dancing couples "Besides, in the occasion narrated by the legend, the magic didn't exclude the foreigners. Everyone fell under its influence."

"Then I must insist." Umi nodded, her expression becoming seductive "You and I have to take a part in this!"

"But…" Ascot still tried to argue.

"But what are you guys doing here? Aren't you going to dance?"

Both girl and boy turned around surprised. They were each so focused in the other they didn't realize that Guru Clef and Presea have been listening to their conversation for several minutes.

"Don't you know that if you don't join the rest, you doom them to keep dancing and dancing forever?" the artisan added since she was the one whose voice had previously startled them.

"But it is supposed to be an ill omen…" Ascot tried to explain once again.

"We know." the master mage interrupted him with a strange smile "That's why we're here, to help you. May I have this dance, Umi?"

Completely confused, the water knight could only place her hand in the one that Guru Clef offered her. Even more stunned, Ascot was not able to do more than watch them walk away to the dance floor, not being able to decide if he felt grateful or jealous.

"Shall we?" Presea, who had read the boy's face like an open book, grabbed his arm gently and led him in the same direction "And don't make that face. She'll come back to you."

"Yeah…" Ascot agreed with a grateful smile. The artisan rewarded him with a similar gesture and they immediately mixed with the rest of the couples in the motley, but fascinating confusion.

On the other hand, Umi recovered her voice when she was already swaying in the master mage's arms.

"Very chivalrous, Clef." she smiled him with a hint of teasing.

"Don't be so thankful yet." he answered in the same fashion "You can never know how long this score will be. Sometimes it takes only a few minutes for everyone to find the right one. But it could also take hours…"

"It doesn't matter. It's more exciting this way." the magic knight shrugged as he made her twirl and an indiscreet question came to her brain "Tell me, Clef… who was your final partner the other times you had to dance this song?"

The magician seemed somehow embarrassed by this question.

"I only danced it once…" he answered suddenly sullen "And to tell you the truth, I can't even remember where I was when the music stopped. All thanks to a certain drink that Caldina gave me…"

Umi laughed when she heard this and the Guru felt more than rewarded in his shame by the girl's happiness.

"Are you happy?"

Her laughter became a smile that made her face shine. Perhaps the question has sounded a bit odd and out of place. However, she understood it perfectly.

"Yes, Clef. I am very happy. Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it."

That was the last thing he could say before an unexpected turn in the music and in the spell boiling all around dragged him away from the girl. For an instant, Umi floated adrift in the amazingly strong magic current, but she didn't even have time to do anything. Before she could tell what happened, she found herself in Lantis' arms.

"You dance better than what I thought…" she mumbled after a silence too long in her opinion, resolved to break it with the first thought that came to her mind "Excellent, if I may say so."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Was she as crazy as to flatter that man? However, the swordsman also seemed to be in a strange mood, less gloomy than the usual. The magic influence, perhaps? He was, after all, a powerful magic user...

"That's what Caldina said." Lantis admitted after a brief pause "Maybe because she compared me with Lafarga."

Umi had to giggle when she remembered how frustrating it was for the illusionist to have a lover who danced with the same grace of a pregnant hippopotamus. But she stopped at once when another idea came to her mind. Lantis had just made a joke on Lafarga's expenses? Unlikely! If it had not happened in her presence, she would have never believed it! Were the stars going to fall from the sky that night?

Her astonishment lasted long after she lost sight of the swordsman, who was replaced by an unknown boy in another unexpected turn of the magic melody. When she recovered, she decided to throw a look to her surroundings, since she didn't know if she should talk to her current partner and he didn't seem very willing to start a conversation that would probably be interrupted soon. Not very far she spotted Hikaru, apparently in the middle of a lively conversation with Geo. Further on she saw Lafarga, who couldn't hide his desire to be as far as possible from the ballroom in spite of the undeniable beauty of his partner, no one other than a very amused Presea. Near them, princess Aska danced with Zazu and Sang Yong could hardly follow princess Tatra in her virtuosity. Trying to find all her acquaintances in her brief scrutiny, Umi also discovered the princess Tarta who danced with a stranger dressed in the typical clothes of Autozam; she saw Eagle that laughed at something that Caldina had just told him; she also caught a glimpse of Clef that smoothly led a seemingly cefirian girl and she finally spotted Lantis, who's oddly benevolent eyes were fixed on the tiny girl dressed in aqua that seemed delighted to be dancing with him. And where was Ascot?

The water knight looked on among the multitude of people, to no avail. The summoner was seemingly out of her reach, and Umi was surprised to be so concerned about this. After all, it was nothing but a silly superstition, right? But it'll be so good to end up with Ascot… and this was the most surprising of all, that her mind would ponder on such things, like a school girl in love for the first time!

"Well" she continued to think with a smile, while the music abruptly changed again and threw her this time into Eagle's arms "isn't that exactly what I am?" And the best part, she had just discovered that she didn't dislike the idea at all. Although she'd probably never admit it to anyone. Or maybe she would…

After this thoughts, Umi started to grow impatient, caught as she was in the madness that had taken over the ballroom, where everyone danced frantically. Alright, the song was rather slow, sometimes even languid, but there were moments when the rhythm took off and became hard to follow. Not that she was really worried about that. Her restlessness was more due to the fact that she could find Ascot among the crowd. She had already lost the count of how many men she had danced with, summing up acquaintances and total strangers. So many twists and turns were beginning to make her dizzy. She couldn't even calculate how long that cursed song had lasted. It seemed like hours to her…

"Please, make it stop soon" she closed her eyes and prayed to no one in particular, but with deep fervor. She had just seen Hikaru among the dancers, and the redhead, obviously not used to parties and similar meetings, looked as if she was about to faint.

Surprisingly, or maybe by cheer coincidence, it didn't took long for the music to die away suddenly. Umi almost fell, given how abrupt the transition had been. One moment, the melody rose quicker and wilder than ever, and the next one it had completely ceased, as if its reason of being had also disappeared all of a sudden. And since the girl kept her eyes closed after her rather desperate request, she didn't see the person who held her in his arms.

**To be continued…**


	17. The Ball Part 5

Heya! I'm back! Do you remember me? dodges dangerous looking tomato Yeah, you guys do remember me… sweatdrops Hum… well, what can I say? After almost a year without updating, everyone thinks I gave up on this story. Can't believe it's been almost a year… Anyways, I've been having big trouble with my internet connection, with my lazy muse and even with my granma! Not to mention I got a new job, etc, etc… Not that I'm trying to excuse myself, cause I know I have no excuse for been so lazy, but still… isn't it a good thing I'm updating this? Gomen ne, minna-san. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this story in a couple more weeks. Have more stories in tow that I need to post and finish as well! Hehehe.

**Atrilial**: Nope, I don't hate you. How can you think that? Here, I'll update, but really, you don't need to beg! It's embarrassing!

**Green Animelover**: Aha! I've never grinned as much as I did when I read your review. Perfect and excellent are such nice words! It was the kind that makes you feel bad for not updating… dang. But don't worry, I won't stop 'til I finish it. This story is my baby!

**ira**: Well, thank you! My keyboard is sure working great after so long without internet. Maybe your wishes helped out with that! Arigatou! I'm so glad to have supporters like you!

**heya**: Lol, I know, kinda. But fear not, I'll finish it!

**Red Mage**: Well, this was an unexpectedly good review. I'm not used to such long ones, so it was also a nice surprise. What else can I say… yeah, I have nothing against Disney, lol. But, I do know one has to release the tension once in a while, since you can't keep building it up forever or the final chapter would be rushed no matter how long it might be. It can be boring to, so many chapters with no solutions whatsoever. I know I'm still a beginner, but maybe one day I'll be able publish my original stuff. But I don't think I'll ever stop writing fanfics. It'd be like saying I'll stop watching anime… no can't do, lol. Also, I'm working on a capital revision of the story, more like a witch hunt for spelling mistakes and such. Will be updating that as well. Anyways, thanks a lot for your very useful review!

**Rhonda21**: I'm so glad you won't join the killer mob (that's the smart choice and you all know it!) It'd be devastating for me if you do! I just hope what you're about to read won't make you even crazier!

**anony**: Here it is! The update!

**kattygirl32132**: Yes, I am going to finish this story so you won't need to beat me to pulp! However, I'm afraid I'm gonna leave you hanging again! MUAHAHAHAHA! Yes, the evilness of it all! It makes me wanna write more!

**Mira33**: Lol! Mira is such a lovely name! Anyways, thanks for loving my story! I'm really glad you enjoyed the legend! Here's the update!

**Yachtzee**: Now that was… SCARY! Were you serious when you said I was going to be pummelled? So mean! I shouldn't update at all! XP But since I am such a kind and gentle and nice person, here's the update! You're going to be pleasantly surprised with the pairings! Heehehehe!

**emerida**: Ok, dear, here's chapter 17. I know you've been waiting for this one, you poor FuuxFerio fan! I hope you like it!

**AerinM**: And who said I'm not going to finish it? I did start it a long time ago, but I'm so near the end now! Not planning to give up!

**Cev**: Hell, yeah, long time! Thanks a lot for all you nice words, you really know how to flatter a writer (wannabe) and how to make me blush too! And don't worry about Lantis and Hikaru, they will be… fine… I guess. Hehehe. Still working on that and my style. Thanks again!

**Ayi**: Thanks! Awesome is very nice word too! Here's the update!

**Liadel**: And you were waiting for this one too, ne? I sure hope you don't find it too lame… or something. Anyways, thanks for reading me!

**Lady Ronin Tiger**: Cookies! YAY! Now if only I could update more often so that I could get more cookies. Still, I'm glad you understand me. That horrid time without internet was not in my plans… sigh… I'm so glad to be back!

**nakuru**: I just hope your curiosity was not too bad! I tend to do pretty ugly cliffies, so please bear with me for a little while more, til I finish this one! Thank you!

**syvonair**: Heya, syvs! waves Long time no see, ne? But even if it took me so long to update, you're going to forgive me when you read this chapter! Cause most of you questions will be answered! The key word there was "most", lol. Then again… maybe you'll hate me even more! WAH! Another cliffie!

**Mimiluvbug**: Hum… yep, I think this one classifies as nice n fluffy, lol. Also, you'll get to know about both Fuu and Umi, so don't worry! Thanks for your review!

**(blank)**: I'm glad you like this story! Here's the update!

**bluegenes**: So, was that a fortunate pairing choice? Hehehe, I'll try to update more often. After all, only two more chapter to go and they are both partially written! Thanks for you review!

**chatterbox-hikaru13**: Lol, you'll see what happen to Hikaru and Fuu… but I can't promise you'll love me, lol. Anyways, I'll update soon!

**'karu-chan**: Well, yeah, that was evil. I apologize for taking so long. I, too, hope I won't be forced to wait this much again. I made up the legend, yeah, even though I'm not sure there's not a similar one somewhere. And yeah, I have other ficcies, I promise you I'll post them when I finish this one so that everyone can read! I'm really glad you are interested!

Well, so that was… pretty much, ne? So I'm gonna just shut up so that you guys can go straight to the fun part! Please remember that I don't own Rayearth (cause I don't think I could handle being the lawful owner of so many hot bishies!) and that I make no money of writing this, only friends, enemies, killer mobs and a great inner satisfaction! Ja ne!

Just read and enjoy!

**Battling emotions**

**Chapter XVII **

**The dance (Part 5) **

In the garden, Fuu watched the sky with empty expression. Truth be told, her blank face could never reflect the storm raging in her soul at that very moment. The unthinkable, the unexpected, had just happened in her presence, with thousands of people as witnesses: Ferio had broken his engagement. It was like a dream come true, but also pretty much like a nightmare. What would he do next? She was sure the prince would come after her, that was quite obvious in her mind. But no matter how hard she tried to find a way out, the only viable solution was to tell him the truth. She had to be strong enough for that. But, really, could she?

"Fuu?" called a voice at her back.

The girl's body tensed like a bow string. He had been so quick in finding her... She knew that it will happen sooner or later, and that she would probably never be quite ready for it, but she feared the moment had arrived too soon.

"Fuu?" the voice got a bit closer.

Letting out a soft sigh, the Wind Knight turned around to face the man of her dreams again. But when she fixed here eyes in those brilliant, golden orbs, she suddenly found herself speechless. All words, every argument she had planned, gone in just one glance.

On the other hand, Ferio didn't even wait to that the girl to speak. He just walked towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug, as if he didn't plan to let her go any time soon.

"Am I worthy of you now, Fuu?" he mumbled, his lips grazing the feminine ear "Now that I'm free again to love you?"

A short silence ensued while Wind Knight tried to find their voice, presumably caught in a knot at her throat.

"Ferio…" she whispered at last, because she knew if she tried to speak normally, the knot was going to explode in tears "I am the one who doesn't deserve you…"

The prince broke the hug to look at her with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about, Fuu?"

"I…" the girl virtually crumbled in his arms, so much that Ferio had to hold her for an instant until he could sit her down in a bench that, by chance and not by convenience, happened to be placed a few meters away.

"Tell me what's going on." he asked, his glance fixed on her and loaded with concern. He had never seen her so vulnerable, not even in that supreme instant when she had given up to his love.

"I…" Fuu started again with hesitant voice "I am to blame for your engagement with princess Tarta…"

"What?" Ferio said, his expression becoming a surprised one.

"… because I was the one who prevented us… from returning to Cefiro all this years…"

"What?" repeated the more and more astonished prince.

"Five years ago" Fuu said after exhaling a deep sigh "Umi left with her parents to France on vacations and Hikaru was on a tour with the kendo team of her school. So I was all alone in the city. The truth is that I never had that many friends… besides, I also missed Cefiro… and you…" the girl blushed, but Ferio's serious expression urged her to continue "In short, one day my sister asked me to a party with the people from her school. I don't like parties that much either, but that day I was so depressed that Kuu insisted more than usual and she ended up convincing me. If I'm gonna be totally fair with her, I have to admit that the club she took me to was very good and her friends are really nice and very funny… but… I think I overdid the alcohol a bit, in spite of her warning me that I shouldn't mix my drinks. Almost at midnight, my sister decided that it was time for us to go back home, but I didn't want to leave. I was having such a great time, or that's what I thought then. So when she left for the dressing room, I slipped away with a group of highly "amusing" people and we kept the party going on the whole night… I don't think there was a bar in the city we didn't visit in that few hours..."

The Wind Knight stopped as the feeling of her huge shame took over her. If she had listened to Kuu, none of that would have happened. But that was a useless thought, the same way it was useless to complain.

"I don't remember much after paring with my sister." the girl sighed covering her face, her voice only a bit above a whisper "I think I drank more, but I am not so sure anymore. The whole night becomes a deep fog in my mind until the moment that I woke up not knowing where I was. I don't… I have no words to describe what I felt when I finally realized that the place was the worst room of an even worse hotel and that my clothes were spread all over the floor. Not to mention the terrible headache and the puking urge that made me feel even more dizzy and miserable. I really thought I was going to die… I truly wished to be dead…"

Perhaps she deserved to say more, to cover herself a little further in her own humiliation, but Fuu felt like she had no strength enough to tell him about her family's reaction or the AIDS exam. Not while Ferio looked at her, frowning like she had expected he would. She wished she could to be able to read what he thought in his eyes, but they didn't reflect a thing. His expression was blank too, as if he had been left without words and without thoughts at the same time.

However, anything she could have imagined, whatever she could have been able to read at the masculine features would have never prevented her against what really happened. Because what she didn't wait in the least was that the prince would hold her in his arms again the same way he had done before.

"Silly…" Ferio mumbled lovingly – "my little fool…"

Surprise was little to describe the girl's feelings.

"But… Ferio!" she babbled trying to escape from his hug, which of course he didn't allow "What are you doing? Let me go! You can't possibly... you don't mind what I... that I… that I'm no longer…?"

"A virgin?" the prince looked at her mischievously as he finished the sentence that was so difficult for her "No, I never really cared about that. But if it worried you that much, you should have come back to ask me. After all, I think that's something that concerns just the two of us."

As expected, Fuu blushed so bright it even started to look unhealthy.

"You are right, I'm such a big fool. And because of me, Hikaru and Umi have suffered. My punishment should be to be left without you…"

Ferio silenced her with an unexpected kiss.

"Who is talking about punishments here? Didn't you have enough with every year of feeling unworthy…?"

"And of not seeing you." the girl interrupted him with decision.

"And of not seeing me." the prince agreed with a wink "You'll make me conceited if you keep telling me that kind of things. As for met, I think I had my share of punishment already. I almost had to spend the rest of my days with Tarta."

"You have no idea of how much you scared me with that sudden declaration." a hesitant smile appeared in Fuu's lips "And how much I loved you…

"Conceited." Ferio warned again playfully "I'm on the way of becoming the most conceited king ever known to Cefiro. And you" he kissed her one more time "you're on the way of becoming the most beautiful queen ever known to Cefiro."

"Queen?" the girl stared at him, surprised "Who, me?"

"Of course." the prince nodded as if what he had just said was the most obvious and logic thing in the world "You don't think I'm gonna let go again, right?"

"But Ferio…"

"No buts. Don't you think we make a beautiful royal couple? And if my choice bothers someone, I'll simply abdicate of my royalty and I leave with you for the Mystic World. What do you say to that?"

"Ferio…" Fuu rewarded her lover's scatterbrained speech with an almost ethereal smile.

"Do you hear that?" he said suddenly.

"What?" the girl asked absentmindedly, still somehow stunned by what had just happened and mainly by her beloved's last words "The music?"

"It's Almera's song!" the prince exclaimed, convinced that such an explanation should be enough to justify his sudden excitement "Shall we, Fuu?"

The Magic Knight blushed, but that didn't prevent her hand from intertwining with the one that Ferio offered her.

"Here?" she mumbled, hesitant "Now?"

"I can't think of a better moment or a better place…" he answered with his bold smile and added next to the feminine ear "… or better circumstances."

Fuu's blush grew, as expected, but all her expression was of complete and immense happiness when she found herself in her prince's arms.

"Truth be told, this is an ill omen." Ferio remembered after several swirls around the magic melody "But thinking again, no silly superstition will tear us apart. Not now, not ever."

"What are you talking about, Ferio?" the girl wanted to know, be it curiosity or to try to hide the blush that, after having almost disappeared from her face, had just returned in full bloom.

"It's an old Cefirian legend." he began to explain, giving her details on Almera and Soarer's story while they swirled around nimbly to the music's beat that could be heard in the garden as clear as if they had never abandoned the ball room.

"So that's the reason why I can feel such powerful magic around us…" Fuu closed her eyes, feeling like she was floating in an encircling ocean where the only thing that kept her tied to reality was the soft pressure of the prince's arms surrounding her waist and the persistent beat of their hearts.

"So I've heard from all those that know at least a bit of magic."

"It's such a lovely history, Ferio." the magic knight smiled opening her eyes and rewarding him with a tender look of her emerald-coloured orbs "But you are cheating. How do you expect us to switch partners if we are all alone in the middle of this garden?"

"That's the idea." he also smiled, which caused his expression to become malicious "I already told you that I won't let anything take you away from me again… not even yourself."

That time, Fuu didn't even blush, lost as she was in her companion's golden eyes whose effect on her was stronger than a hundred songs concocted by princess Almera. And she was so bewitched that she would have probably kissed him without even notice if the melody had not disappeared in that same instant.

The girl blinked confused at the joy flourishing in her beloved's features.

"Does this mean that everyone has found their soul mate?" she suggested shyly.

"This means that you are mine… my Fuu…" Ferio said, never ceasing to look at her with his suddenly intense eyes.

Of course, and they both knew it, the music's absence wouldn't save the Wind Knight from falling prisoner of the kisses and caresses of Cefiro's prince. Because she didn't want to be saved. And because he didn't plan to let her go.

ºººººººººº

Even though she didn't notice at first, Umi didn't open her eyes immediately, fearing the moment of identifying the person who held her in his arms. However, it didn't take her long to scold herself for being so silly and such a coward. That little dance meant nothing! Her heart had already chosen and that's what really mattered.

Slowly, still trying to delay the discovery that didn't cease to disturb her, the Water Knight took a fleeting look at her companion. But she got a huge surprise when she saw that in front of her stood a blushing Ascot that had not dared to look at her either. Something very tender spread all over her body and an exultant smile shone on her face.

The summoner was almost forced to open his eyes when he felt something warm on his lips and the sweet pressure of the body in his arms leaning further into his embrace. What he glanced at then almost makes him utter a joyful cry. Umi! Just like Presea predicted, she had come back to him! So, that could only mean that… could someone be happier than he was then?

"Umi…" he mumbled pressing her to his chest as if he had really been about to lose her "Umi… Umi… I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I!" the magic knight took a step back, only enough to look at him with rejoicing she could not hide "But why did you have your eyes closed? Were you waiting for a kiss, like the sleeping beauty?"

The boy flushed bright red, even though he had no idea of who the sleeping beauty was; but that didn't stop him from pressing Umi against his chest again.

"I… I was afraid…" he explained slowly, a bit embarrassed by his infantile attitude "It frightened me so much to think that you could end up in the arms of any other person… away from me…"

"Silly!" the girl scolded him, her laugh denying the harshness of her word just as much as her hands that caressed Ascot's face, brushing his hair away from his emerald eyes "No ball can decide my life. Although I have to admit that I was also afraid… that it might not be you…"

They hugged each other again, tightly, until an indiscreet voice came to get them out of their own world.

"Here they are, my little turtledoves! Together once and for all!"

It was Caldina who came towards them accompanied by her inseparable swordsman.

"Don't tell me." Ascot laughed "You and Lafarga ended up in each other's arms for… the umpteenth time?"

"Umpteenth?" Umi opened her eyes, astonished.

"This man can't get rid of me!" the dancer sighed with theatrical air as she practically hanged of Lafarga's arm, so tight she was holding him. As for the swordsman, it was hard to say if he was happier of having confirmed for the umpteenth time that his destiny was next to Caldina or due to the fact that the melody had stopped… at last.

"Then…" the water knight said intertwining her hand with one of the young summoner's "this has been the final result every time you guys have danced Almera's song?"

"_Danced_ is a somehow wrong term in Lafarga's case" the illusionist laughed, and the very pleased swordsman didn't even try to deny it "but yes, we are fated or so it seems even in spite of that little and insignificant detail. As a matter of fact, I don't know a single person who has ever complained about the results of this tradition."

Caldina moved one of her arms in a circle that covered all the room and the young couple followed her gesture with their eyes. Certainly, different emotions boiled everywhere, finding occasional escapes from time to time in bewildered exclamations or cries of joy. Nobody seemed displeased though.

Near them, princess Aska and Sang Yong looked each other, both flushed like there was no tomorrow, none of them willing to let go of the hands of the other. They were not informed about the legend surrounding the song that had just concluded, but something told them that it had not been a common piece.

A bit away from them, Geo didn't even try to hide his satisfaction at having princess Tatra back in his arms. She, for that matter, was equally pleased, even ignoring the true transcendence of that result. On the other hand, Eagle and Tarta only watched each other with mild astonishment and also a bit of curiosity, as if they weren't fully able to understand what had happened yet. And Zazu laughed nervously, a bit embarrassed but not really upset that Mira didn't seem to have intentions of coming off of his neck for the rest of the evening. The NSX would fall to pieces if he understood so much uproar about a simple song.

In the opposite end of the ball room, Guru Clef gathered Sierra in his arms, after staring at her happy but not so surprised expression.

"Is this what you expected?" the mage whispered in her ear.

"I never expected as much." the artisan admitted, sighing lightly "I only dared to hope."

Guru Clef was couldn't help but smile to that answer.

"Do tell me, Presea… Sierra… What happened the night Caldina gave me that awful drink? I can't remember much, but was Almera's song was also present that time, am I right?"

The artisan blinked several times, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It happened just like today, Clef." she answered in a low voice, her eyes fixed at any random place far from the mage's face.

"Like today?" Guru Clef inquired forcing her to look into his eyes, his hand grabbing Sierra's chin with soft steadiness "You mean, the two of us, you and I…?"

She nodded for all answer, not really able to resist his baby blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel obliged just because of a mere legend…"

"You probably did right." the mage admitted, placing a fleeting kiss in his companion's lips "I needed someone to tell me some harsh truths and I even needed you to threaten me with leaving Cefiro so that I was able to finally realize that I have been an idiot all this years."

"Clef…" Sierra smiled at him lovingly. Anything that had happened until then was of little to none importance for her. It was as if her life had begun that night, after having heard him say that he loved her.

"Which reminds me…?" Guru Clef mumbled "Where is Lantis?"

"Over there." the artisan pointed out with a gesture and an almost imperceptible smile.

The master mage turned around in the general direction of her extended hand, his eyes searching with renewed curiosity. Once he caught sight of his former student, his expression bearing so much complicity that it even seemed to contain some evilness as well.

"That's it." he laughed like a boy that has just performed a very mean practical joke without being discovered "He has nothing more than what he deserves."

That particular thing denominated by Guru Clef as "what he deserves" was nothing more than the person of Hikaru Shidou, almost fainted in the magic swordsman's arms. Not used to parties or balls and not being especially skilful in such performances, her always overflowing energy should have been more than enough to help her hold on for a song, no matter how long it was. However, the magic had shaken her stronger than the rest; in such a way that it had been quite a while since the complete disappearance of the melody and the Fire Knight didn't dare to leave the safe refuge of those arms surrounding her.

On the other hand, Lantis didn't know what to do with his own bewilderment. He had listened to Almera's song many times during the years he spent in Cefiro, but never had the spell reached him before. He even remembered how much this fact worried him in his adolescence; he used to be so concerned that he ended up asking his master Clef why that music didn't seem to affect him like it did to others. And how could he forget the mage's answer, explaining him that his soul mate was probably not there so that they could finish the piece together. His juvenile discouragement had met no limits back then, even though it had been replaced by an unbeatable indifference later on. Nevertheless, there he was, in the very middle of the ball room, holding in his arms the only woman he had ever loved in his entire life.

Finally, and after recovering her lost breath, Hikaru started to go back to surrounding reality step by step. And the first thing that hit her senses was the aroma that wrapped her, that emanated from those white robes. White? Yes, her companion was all dressed in white. Eagle? No, Eagle smelled different, like something to what she always referred as "Autozam scent". No, this perfume was different, one that she knew very well and exactly the one she didn't want to think about. But of course, it was as if all the accidents and coincidences were against her. Or were they in her favour? She didn't even know what she was thinking anymore. But of one thing she was completely sure. Even if she was to find herself in the deepest darkness again, she would never forget her beloved's aroma. The scent of the forest, and that of rain about to fall. Why would she prolong more the scarce uncertainty she still had? Did she even have uncertainty at all? The Fire Knight raised her eyes and a cry of joy and pain almost escaped her lips. Of course, she couldn't be wrong. She was, once again, in Lantis' arms.

"Are you alright?" amazingly, it was him who spoke first.

Hikaru breathed in loudly and sharply. Her lungs had felt suddenly empty when he placed his eyes on her face. Or was it when she placed her eyes in his face? Whatever. She still didn't know what she was thinking. "Better impossible", was the answer that came to her mind, but of course she couldn't tell Lantis that. However, she couldn't keep quiet either!

The magic swordsman merely stared at her with a mix of admiration and anxiety. The surprise of the unexpected result of Almera's song was yet to fade from his soul. If that was not a sign that he still had to fulfil his part in the deal he had made with Clef, then he didn't know what else it could be.

"Hikaru…" he started with voice oddly firm, only to be interrupted by an exclamation at his back.

"Hikaru!" Eagle hurried to take the girl in his arms when seeing that Lantis let go of her as if her touch could burn "Are you alright? You're so pale! Perhaps you need some fresh air? Yes, that must be it."

Not even pausing to wait for the redhead's answer, the autozamian guided her towards a lateral door that lead to the garden, leaving a very frustrated magic swordsman behind.

'What are you doing?' Guru Clef's voice resonated in his brain 'Do you plan to just stand there and watch him take her away?'

Suddenly, Lantis felt so stupid that with pleasure he had hit himself right then and there. However, he only frowned and searched with his eyes for the mage's face until he finally found it. Of course, Clef's expression didn't leave room for doubts on what he expected from his former student. Who was not a person anyone could influence easily, but who was also very well-known for fulfilling his promises against all odds. Therefore, the magic swordsman pressed his fists into balls with fierce determination and rushed in pursuit of the couple that had just abandoned the multitude. All this, never betraying his usual calmness.

In his search, he almost tripped with Fuu and Ferio, who were coming back to the ball room looking like they were back together. That is, if they were ever really apart, which he didn't know. Truth be told, Lantis didn't pay them much attention, more concerned in finding another specific couple.

Nevertheless, when he finally located them, he almost wished he hasn't. Either his eyes were pretty much deceiving him, or Hikaru and Eagle were about to kiss!

**To be continued…**


End file.
